Mine
by F. R. Loaiza
Summary: Una mujer y un hombre que se enamoran y viven felices para siempre... O no. #OutlawQueen #ReginaMills #RobinHood
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chic s! Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia Outlaw Queen. Este es el primer capitulo y se que es corto, pero les prometo que intentare hacer los demás más largos. Espero que les guste mucho esta historia y que la sigan hasta el final.**

 **Espero leer sus comentarios y sugerencias y si quieren que continué con esta historia.**

 **Hice un videito sobre este fanfic así que véanlo y si pueden denle un like y dejen un comentario también: Outlaw Queen - Mine** **/ur2WDnH_oc**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina tenía los ojos perdidos en el libro y movía la cabeza solo para ver los apuntes que hacía rápidamente en la libreta. Tenía un examen importante mañana y debía aprenderse conceptos y estructuras de cada uno de los monosacáridos que existían. Nadie le dijo que ser Químico Farmacéutico Biólogo iba a ser fácil, pero era una carrera que realmente le apasionaba. Regina tenía que ingeniárselas para estudiar por las mañanas y trabajar por las tardes para poder pagar la carrera; era mesera en una pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad y su atuendo diario eran jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca y sobre eso un mandil negro.

—El chico guapo regreso, y te está mirando — Dijo Mary Margaret con una sonrisa.

Regina levanto la vista y un pequeño mechón de cabello se le escapó de su cola de caballo y le cayó cobre la frente.

—¿Lo puedes atender tú? — Le preguntó a su amiga.

Mary negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y Regina resoplo.

—Es por algo que lleva tres días seguidos viniendo y siempre se sienta en tu sección.

—Tal vez solo le guste esa mesa — Regina puso la pluma entre las páginas del libro y lo cerró poniéndolo enzima de la libreta y haciéndolos a un lado.

—Yo creo que le gusta más la mesera que la mesa.

Regina fulmino a su amiga con la mirada y se acomodó el mechón de su oscuro cabello detrás de la oreja, metió las manos al mandil y saco el pequeño blog de notas y la pluma que utilizaba para tomar las ordenes. Ella caminó hacía la mesa donde el chico se encontraba y antes de hablar se relamió los labios y se aclaró la garganta lo que hizo que el chico levantara la vista.

—¿Qué desea ordenar? — Preguntó ella indiferente.

—El café del día y… — El chico miro el menú por un par de segundos — Un sándwich de queso asado.

Regina anotó la orden en el blog y asintió mientras se mordía el labio, era una costumbre que ella tenía cada vez que anotaba alguna cosa. Ella sintió la mirada del chico viéndola fijamente.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—No nada más, gracias — El chico sonrió.

Era bastante guapo, su cabello era castaño claro y lo llevaba corto, tenía los ojos color gris y una sonrisa de comercial con hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Regina tenía que reconocerlo, era el sueño de cualquier chica adolescente, pero ella ya no lo era.

La morena se dio media vuelta y camino hacía la ventanilla en donde se entregaban las órdenes para dejar la nota del chico, y aun así podía sentir que él la seguía mirando.

—¿Cuál es su problema? — Preguntó Regina arrugando la frente mientras se recargaba en la barra de bebidas que atendía su amiga.

—No creo que tenga ningún problema — Respondió Mary Margaret — Él es perfecto.

—Si David te escuchara decir eso, seguro ardería de los celos.

David era el novio de Mary Margaret y parecía todo un príncipe, era alto y rubio con los ojos azules y un cuerpo que derretiría a cualquiera. Ellos llevaban juntos desde la preparatoria y ella y la parejita estaban en la universidad juntos, mismo campus pero diferentes carreras. Regina y Mary se conocían desde la secundaria y prácticamente habían crecido juntas.

—Pero no me escucho — Mary cruzo los brazos sobre la barra — Y nadie tiene porque decirle — Regina sonrió negando con la cabeza — ¿Cómo vas con la prueba?

—Pues, prácticamente no me he aprendido ni la mitad. Pero la noche es larga.

—No puedo creer que desperdicies tus noches estudiando.

—Pues para aquellos que trabajamos y nos interesa estudiar, no nos importa pasar la noche leyendo para aprobar todas las materias — Comentó Regina con un tono sarcástico.

—No me culpes por mi memoria fotográfica — Mary se encogió de hombros — No lo puedo evitar.

Regina hizo una mueca y volteo hacia la ventanilla cuando la campana que anunciaba las órdenes listas sonó. Caminó hasta la ventanilla y coloco el plato con el sándwich de queso en una charola y sirvió una taza de café tomando la jarra del café recién hecho. La morena camino con la charola en las manos y sintió que los nervios se hacían presentes en su estómago; la mirada constante del chico la ponía nerviosa, pero de una manera extraña, la asuntaba y la intrigaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llego a la mesa, el chico le sonrió mientras quitaba las manos de la mesa para que Regina le pudiera servir su orden. La morena dejo el plato y la taza sobre la mesa y se apoyó la charola en la cadera.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más?

El chico le dio un sorbo al café y dejo la taza en la mesa negando con la cabeza.

—Todo está perfecto.

* * *

Por fin había pasado el estrés del examen y ese viernes Regina estaba completamente libre ese fin de semana; había terminado la tarea en la escuela y hasta le había alcanzado el tiempo para leer un poco sobre el siguiente tema a tratar al iniciar la semana.

Cuando ella llego a la cafetería se sentía relajada y sin presiones. Observo como su amiga sonreía al verla llegar y Regina camino directo a la barra para saludarla.

—¿Qué tal la escuela?

—Todo normal, nada agitado — Dijo Mary con una sonrisita — ¿Tu qué tal?

—Termine la tarea y ahora puedo quedarme en el departamento a ver Netflix todo el día de mañana — Respondió sonriendo. Regina solo trabajaba de lunes a viernes medio tiempo y solo cuando era muy necesario los fines de semana.

—Por cierto… Te están buscando — Mary hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Regina volteara a ver al chico rubio sentado en la misma mesa de siempre — Lleva ahí media hora.

—¿Y no ha ordenado nada? — Preguntó Regina arqueando una ceja.

—Dijo que solo quería ser atendido por ti — Su amiga sonrió burlonamente y Regina le hizo una mueca — Creo que deberías atenderlo — Mary se acomodó el fleco de su cabello ondulado y oscuro.

Regina camino detrás de la barra y dejo la mochila debajo de la barra junto con su chaqueta. Se recogió su cabello en una coleta dejando su fleco suelto, se colocó el mandil y tomo aire antes de caminar a la mesa del chico rubia. En esos cinco segundos de trayecto, ella había tomado una decisión; enfrentaría al chico de una vez por todas.

—Hola — La saldo él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mira amigo, no sé qué te traigas entre manos pero ya basta. No me gusta que me estés mirando tanto o que exijas que solo yo te atienda — Regina arrugaba la frente y hablaba en tono molesto.

—Tranquilízate — Dijo el mostrándole las manos — Solo vengo porque me gusta la comida de aquí y el café es riquísimo.

—¿Y entonces porque siempre me estas mirando y exiges que yo te atienda? — Regina se cruzó de brazos y miro al chico levantando las cejas.

—Eso tiene una explicación, pero la verdad me da mucha pena decírtelo.

—No me importa, tienes que darme una explicación.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Interrumpió el gerente de la cafetería, acercándose a la mesa. El hombre era alto y fornido y vestía de jeans y camisas formales. Regina siempre había creído que era un señor que quería parecer muchacho — ¿Hay algún problema?

—No — Se apresuró a decir el chico al ver la cara de preocupación de Regina — Simplemente estaba conversando con la señorita, pidiéndole recomendaciones del menú — El chico sonrió naturalmente.

El gerente miro a Regina y ella solamente bajo la mirada al suelo rogando porque se la traga la tierra.

—Si es así, entonces que disfrute su comida señor — El gerente caminó de regreso a su oficina y dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo.

—Gracias por eso — Dijo ella mirando al chico.

—No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo fue mi culpa… ¿Qué vas a ordenas?

—Tengo ganas de algo dulce, pero la verdad no tengo idea de que pedir — Comentó él tomando el menú para ver la sección de postres.

—Te puedo recomendar el pastel séptimo cielo, es una mezcla de chocolate con leche, chocolate amargo, chocolate blanco y una mezcla de queso crema tipo cheescake; esta de verdad muy rico.

—Suena delicioso… Que sea el pastel y el café de siempre.

Regina asintió y dio media vuelta para caminar. Cuando llego a la barra Mary Margaret le preguntó qué había pasado pero ella solo negó con la cabeza y le pidió una rebanada de pastel mientras ella servía café en una taza.

Cuando regreso a la mesa a entregar la orden, el chico la estaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa y Regina solo bajo la vista.

—Que lo disfrutes — Dijo ella poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

—¿Quieres saber porque vengo aquí? Claro, además de la comida y el café — Regina lo miro y asintió nerviosa — Me gustas. Eres muy hermosa, y desde el primer día que entre aquí, me gustaste bastante.

Regina lo miro confundida y levanto una ceja tratando de no sonrojarse.

—Ni si quiera me conoces.

—Eso es lo que quiero, conocerte — El chico sonrió — Claro, si tú me lo permites.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Ya te lo dije, me gustas, eres muy atractiva — Él se echó para atrás en la silla y se cruzó de brazos — Claro, al menos que yo te sea indiferente.

Regina sonrió ante su comentario y se acomodó el fleco detrás de la oreja mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Mañana tengo el día libre.

El chico la miro sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué te parece si me pasas tu número para que me avises a donde puedo pasar por ti — El chico saco su teléfono del bolsillo — Claro, si quieres.

Regina tomo el teléfono y puso su número en él y su nombre.

—Aún no se tu nombre — Regina le extendió la mano para entregarle el teléfono.

—Soy Robín.

—Mucho gusto Robín.

Él tomo el teléfono y observo la pantalla con una sonrisa.

—Igualmente Regina.

* * *

 **¿Que tal? ¿Que les parece?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Siento mucho la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo con esta historia. Pero aun así hago lo mejor que puedo y espero que les guste este capitulo.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y espero me dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Vas a salir con él? — Preguntó Mary Margaret sorprendida.

Regina se estaba mirando en el espejo que estaba en la sala de estar de su departamento, dándole los toques finales a su maquillaje.

—Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Regina encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

—No tiene nada de malo, pero pensé que el hecho de que te estuviera acosando te alejaría del él.

—No me estaba acosando, él va al café porque le gusta lo que servimos ahí — Regina observo el maquillaje en sus ojos y se colocó un poco más de delineador para obtener una línea que resaltara sus ojos.

—Si claro, le gustaba sobre todo lo que tú servías — Mary le dedico una sonrisa pícara. Regina la miro a través del espejo y fulmino a su amiga con la mirada esperando que no notara que sus mejillas habían enrojecido ante su comentario — ¿A qué hora lo vas a ver?

—Aun no lo sé. Robín me dijo que él me avisaba cuando viniera para acá.

—Robín ¿Eh? — Mary sonrió — ¿Entonces porque te estas arreglando tanto y tan temprano?

—Quiero estar lista para cuando él llegue.

—Enserio te gusta ¿Verdad? — Preguntó Mary levantando la ceja.

Regina se colocó un poco de brillo en los labios y dio media vuelta para sentarse en el sofá al lado de su amiga.

—Es atractivo — Respondió Regina fingiendo desinterés — No lo niego, pero no lo conozco suficiente como para asegurar que me gusta.

—Tus palabras no son muy coherentes con tus acciones Regina. Le estas dando demasiada importancia a alguien que "apenas conoces" — Mary hizo las comillas con los dedos enfatizando las palabras.

—Solo no quiero arruinar las cosas — Confesó Regina — Desde lo de Daniel no he salido con nadie y tengo miedo de joderlo todo…

—Regina, tu no vas a arruinar nada. Lo que paso con Daniel no fue tu culpa y lo sabes — Mary tomó la mano de su amiga — Necesitas quitarte esa idea de tu cabeza o nunca podrás ser completamente feliz.

Regina solo asintió y bajo la vista intentando que las emociones no se hicieran presentes en ese momento. Daniel la había dejado muy marcada y había pisoteado su corazón de una manera que había tardado años en recuperar la fuerza.

* * *

Regina y Mary Margaret comenzaron a ver una película que estaba en la televisión, era una de esas comedias románticas que a Mary le encantaba ver. Regina se consoló con la idea de que David llegaría en cuestión de minutos y se llevaría a Mary a su cita habitual y así no tendría que soportar más la película. Tal vez recurriría a Netflix y se pondría al corriente con la serie que había comenzado a ver, la historia la tenía atrapada pero no había tenido tiempo de seguir viéndola.

Su teléfono emitió una vibración acompañada de un sonido casi inaudible, Regina tomo su teléfono sin prisas y sin apartar la vista del televisor pincho la notificación que había en la pantalla para leerla. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el nombre de Robín y se apresuró a leer el mensaje para escribir una respuesta.

 _"_ _¿Puedes enviarme tu ubicación para pasar por ti? Me estoy acercando al centro para conseguir algunas cosas."_

Regina sonrió y le compartió la ubicación a Robín por medio de un mensaje y adornándola con emoticones sonrientes para escribir un simple: _"Te espero"._

La morena no pudo evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, lo que provoco que su amiga la mirara levantando una ceja, lo que no duro mucho pues el timbre sonó y Mary se apresuró a abrir la puerta dejando entrar a su novio recibiéndolo con un beso en los labios.

Regina los miro de reojo e intento concentrarse en la película para evitar escuchar los ruidos que los tortolitos hacían al besarse. Segundos después solo escucho un "hasta luego" y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Ella solo suspiro y tomo el control de la televisión para acceder a Netflix y antes de que pudiera presionar el botón para comenzar a ver el capítulo de su serie, su teléfono volvió a sonar.

 _"_ _Creo que estoy en la puerta de tu edificio, ¿Puedes bajar?"_

Regina frunció el ceño al notar la rapidez con la que Robín había llegado al lugar. Se levantó del sofá rápidamente y tomo su teléfono y su bolso; antes de salir del departamento, la morena se miró una vez más en el espejo y acomodó un par de mechones de su cabello. Por último se aseguró de tomar una chaqueta de piel que hiciera juego con sus botas.

Cuando salió del elevador del edificio pude ver a Robín frente a la puerta esperándola con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans y mirando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Regina sonrió saliendo del edificio y se acercó a Robín mientras él se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola — La saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola — Respondió ella apenada.

—¿Estas lista?

—¿A dónde iremos?

—Pues planeo que sea una pequeña sorpresa. Lo único que te puedo decir es que te vas a despeinar un poco — Robín guiño un ojo y le dedico una sonrisa a Regina al ver su rostro lleno de confusión.

La tomo de la mano delicadamente y con temor y caminaron varios pasos hasta una motocicleta parada sobre la acera. Robín soltó a la morena de la mano y tomo un pequeño casco color negro y se lo entrego a Regina.

—¿Iremos en motocicleta? — Regina tomó el casco titubeando y se le quedo mirando.

—¿No te gusta la idea? — Él tomó el otro casco que descansaba sobre el manubrio y se lo colocó en la cabeza mientras se montaba ágilmente en la motocicleta.

—Es que… nunca he subido a una — Respondió la morena apenada.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo — Robín le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y extendió su brazo para ofrecerle ayuda a la morena.

Regina titubeo antes de ponerse el casco y tomo la mano de Robín mientras caminaba a la parte de atrás de la motocicleta. La morena paso una pierna por encima de la motocicleta apoyándose en los hombros de Robín para poder subirse. Una vez arriba respiro profundo y cerró los ojos cuando escucho el sonido del encendido de la motocicleta.

—Sostente — Le dijo Robín inclinándose para tomar el manubrio de la motocicleta.

La morena tomo la chaqueta de Robín con las manos y las apretó lo más fuerte que pudo. Se contuvo de soltar un grito cuando sintió la motocicleta avanzar y cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento en su rostro.

* * *

Regina no supo calcular el tiempo que había transcurrido, simplemente dio un salto bajándose de la motocicleta agradeciendo poder estar en tierra firme. Robín soltó una risita viendo como la morena se quitaba el casco y su rostro mostraba claramente que estaba asustada.

—Vamos, no pudo ser tan malo — Regina no respondió y simplemente le entrego el casco a Robín — Tranquila, solo necesitas relajarte un poco.

El chico dejo ambos cascos sobre la motocicleta y levanto el asiento para sacar una pequeña hielera del compartimiento.

En ese momento, la morena pudo sentir el olor característico del agua salada y la arena mezclándose y giro la cabeza hacía la izquierda observando la playa ante ella. Segundos después Robín estaba a su lado, con la hielera en la mano derecha y la mano izquierda extendida hacía ella.

Regina tomo la mano del chico y se dejó guiar por él sintiendo como sus botas se enterraban en la arena. Robín se detuvo y Regina observo como se quitaba la chaqueta poniéndola sobre la arena; él dejo la hielera de lado y se sentó sobre la arena indicándole a la morena que se sentara en su chaqueta.

—De haber sabido que vendríamos a la playa, probablemente hubiera traído algo más apropiado — Comentó Regina sentándose a su lado.

—Era una sorpresa — Respondió Robín con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina observo el océano ante ellos y sintió el viento acariciándole el rostro y el cabello, llenando sus pulmones de aire fresco y sus ojos brillaron ante la vista del sol descendiendo hacía el mar.

—Hace tiempo que no venía a la playa.

—Tienes una vida muy ocupada, supongo.

—Entre la escuela y el trabajo no queda mucho tiempo libre.

—¿Qué es lo que estas estudiando? — Preguntó Robín acomodándose en la arena para poder mirar a Regina sin ningún inconveniente.

—Químico Farmacéutico Biólogo — Respondió ella con orgullo.

—¡Wow! Debe ser muy interesante.

—Lo es, si te gusta la ciencia, sobre todo la química.

—Las ciencias nunca fueron lo mío — Robín se encogió de hombros.

—¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

—Tengo un estudio musical, donde graban discos y todo eso. Estudie administración de empresas porque mi padre quería que me hiciera cargo de sus negocios pero eso nunca fue lo mío… La música es mi pasión.

—¿Tu padre no se molestó?

—Mi hermana se hizo cargo de ocupar mi lugar y ser la hija favorita… Y la verdad, se lo agradezco — Robín sonrió — Mi padre acepto que yo no podía estar en una empresa, que no era lo mío. El me ayudo a montar el estudio.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Marjorie, es tres años menos que yo pero no es para nada una mujer común; mi madre murió cuando ella tenía cinco años y mi padre y yo nos encargamos de cuidarla. Así que es una mujer muy competitiva que no se deja intimidar por un hombre, y creo que eso le da el éxito para los negocios.

—Es impresionante.

—Es una mujer impresionante, supongo que lo heredo de papá. Yo por otro lado soy como mi madre, ella era apasionada y un alma libre y me heredo su pasión por la música. Ella me enseño a tocar el piano — La voz de Robín era melancólica y Regina sintió la necesidad de tomar su mano a lo que él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa — Pero basta de mí. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—No mucho en realidad, solo somos mi padre y yo. Mi madre se fue de la casa cuando yo tenía 12 años y nunca la volvimos a ver… Mi padre está vive en un pequeño pueblo llamado Storybrooke, no está lejos de aquí, pero decidí mudarme a Portland para poder estudiar.

—Debe ser difícil estar lejos de tu padre — Está vez, Robín tomo con su mano la mano de la morena y la acaricio con el pulgar.

—Un poco — Regina bajo la mirada y se aclaró la garganta — Pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, mejor cuéntame, ¿Qué instrumentos sabes tocar además del piano?

Robín soltó la mano de Regina para abrir la hielera y tomar un par de botellas de vidrio que contenían vino tinto agradablemente helado. Le paso una de las botellas a Regina y destapo la suya sin mucho esfuerzo para después ayudar a Regina a hacer lo mismo.

—Pues además del piano aprendí a tocar guitarra, violín, el bajo y toco un poco el cello… Tome todas esas clases a escondidas de mi padre mientras estaba en la universidad. Aprendí a leer y escribir partituras, a crear melodías y tiempo después las hice conectar con letras.

—¿También escribes canciones? — Regina levanto una ceja. Estaba impresionada.

—Al menos eso es lo que intento.

—Me encantaría escuchar una.

—Toco en un bar todas las noches excepto los lunes. Deberías venir algún día.

—-Me encantaría.

Regina sonrió y le dio un sorbo al vino notando como la mano de Robín volvía a tomar la suya. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su brazo y miro de reojo al chico que tenía su vista en el mar.

Era agradable platicar con él. Robín era bastante interesante y Regina podía sentir la clara atracción que había entre ellos. La morena se mordió el labio deseando poder saber en qué pensaba aquel chico de ojos grises.

Robín la miro, ella sintió el calor subiendo a sus mejillas y sonrió apenada. Él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y con un movimiento de su mano logro entrelazar los dedos con los de la morena. La miro contemplando la luz del sol reflejarse en su cabello oscuro y en sus ojos cafés; era bella, muy bella y no podía evitar mirarla sin sentir la necesidad de querer tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas y sin soltarse de la mano observaron al sol unirse al mar anunciando el atardecer.

Pasaron varias horas hablando sobre la escuela de Regina y el estudio de Robín, se hacían preguntas buscando conocerse mejor y disfrutaron de su segunda ronda de vino y un par de sándwiches que Robín había preparado y guardado en la hielera.

Robín no podía evitar sonreír cuando Regina hablaba sobre la escuela. Era tan apasionada acerca de su carrera y sus planes a futuro que sus ojos se iluminaban y su sonrisa era amplia. Regina se estremeció al darse cuenta que Robín no le había soltado la mano en todo lo que llevaban hablando y se sentía bien.

* * *

El camino de vuelta fue un poco más agradable. Regina estaba un poco más relajada y esta vez se había abrazado a la espalda de Robín y había cerrado los ojos sintiendo el aire frio de que la noche había traído. El aroma de Robín le llenaba los pulmones e impulsivamente deslizó las manos hasta su pecho sintiéndolo firme y Robín solo sonrió.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Regina, estaba vez Robín bajo primera de la motocicleta y después tomo a la morena de las manos para ayudarla a bajar.

—Me la pasé muy bien hoy — Comentó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Espero que se repita — Respondió Robín con una voz seductora.

—Probablemente.

Regina se paró en las puntas de los pies para despedirse de Robín con un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió coquetamente. Robín observo a la morena caminar hasta la entrada del edificio y le sonrió cuando ella lo miro antes de subir al elevador.

* * *

—Así que resultó ser un apuesto galán montado en su caballo de hierro — Comentó Mary Margaret recargando los brazos en la barra. La cafetería estaba tranquila esa tarde y Regina le estaba platicando a su amiga los detalles de su cita con Robín — Y por lo que veo, disfrutaste bastante tu cita.

Regina rodo los ojos ante la insinuación de su amiga, pero no podía negar que había sido bastante agradable pasar el tiempo con Robín.

—Tal vez — Respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Vamos Regina! Se te ve en la cara que te gusta.

—¡Claro que no! — Regina se apresuró a negar.

—Te conozco Regina Mills… Tus ojos te delatan — Mary desvio la mirada de su amiga y sonrió — Hablando del diablo.

Regina giro la cabeza para encontrarse con Robín entrando a la cafetería. Él lucia realmente apuesto con sus jeans y su chaqueta café de cuero que hacía juego con sus botas y contrastaba con su camiseta blanca. En ese momento, Regina deseo estar un poco más presentable o llevar aunque fuera un poco de brillo labial.

—Hola — La saludo él con una sonrisa.

—Hola — Regina sonrió automáticamente cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, muy bien ¿Y tú?

—Bastante bien.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro, hubo segundos de silencio pero hablaban con los ojos. Mary Margaret se aclaró la garganta y Regina reacciono sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para comer o para tomar? — Preguntó Mary

—Quisiera un late con un shot de expreso para llevar — Respondió Robín amablemente.

Mary asintió y se dispuso a preparar la orden de Robín.

—¿Para llevar? — Regina levanto una ceja.

—Tengo cosas que hacer en el estudio — Explicó él — Además solo pase a verte para dejarte esto.

Robín sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra un pequeño trozo de papel y extendió el brazo para entregárselo a Regina.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es un pase con varias entradas para el bar en donde me presento — Explicó el con una pequeña sonrisa y metió las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus jeans — Pensé que te gustaría ir algún día y tal vez llevar a algunos amigos de la escuela.

—Gracias — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes — Interrumpió Mary poniendo el café de Robín en la barra.

Robín miro hacía la barra y saco su billetera del bolsillo de atrás para tomar cinco dólares. Él tomo la taza de café, le dio los cinco dólares a Mary Margaret y volvió a mirar a Regina.

—Espero verte luego — Dijo él y se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa caminando hacía la puerta de la cafetería.

Regina miro el pase que tenía en las manos y sonrió. Mary miro a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a recargar los brazos en la barra.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a un bar mañana en la noche? — Preguntó Regina volteando hacía su amiga.

—Cuenta conmigo.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero enserio había tenido muchos problemas para escribir. Espero y les guste el capitulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Aunque les diré que estoy un poco triste porque siento que esta historia no esta recibiendo mucho apoyo o que no les esta gustando. Así que díganme si les gustaría que siguiera o de plano ya la dejo así jajaja. Pero bueno, sin más por el momento, les dejo el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—No creo que sea una buena idea ir al bar cuando al día siguiente tenemos clases — Se quejó Mary Margaret dejándose caer a la cama de Regina.

—No seas aguafiestas, solo será un rato — Respondió Regina quien estaba muy cerca del espejo colocándose delineador negro en la línea inferior de su ojo.

Quería verse bella y atrevida, como alguien a quien le gustaba ir a bares y andar de fiesta aunque no fuera así. La última vez que había estado en un bar fue en su cumpleaños número 21 y por insistencia de Mary y David quienes le aseguraban que el cumplir 21 y no salir a festejarlo era un pecado capital.

Ahora habían pasado 3 años y seguía pensando que los bares y clubes no eran para ella.

—¡Wow! ¿Qué has hecho con Regina? — Mary se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos — No recuerdo que te diera igual salir tarde en una noche de escuela.

—Solo es un día, no es gran caso — Respondió la morena sin darle mucha importancia.

—Yo más bien creo que si tiene mucha importancia… ¿En verdad te gusta tanto Robín?

Regina miro a su amiga a través del espejo recargando las manos en el tocador. Segundos después se dio media vuelta y miro a su amiga mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Es muy evidente?

—Algo — Mary observó cómo Regina le respondía con una mueca — Aunque no tiene nada de malo. Es obvio que tú también le gustas.

—No quiero ilusionarme mucho. ¿Qué tal si para él solo es una cuestión de llevarme a la cama?

Mary Margaret la fulmino con la mirada y se sentó por completo en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

—No puedes vivir con miedo a que cualquier hombre que se te atraviese en el camino va a querer solo sexo de ti… Dale una oportunidad, se ve que es un buen chico, un poco acosador, pero un buen chico.

Regina sonrió ligeramente y dio media vuelta para mirarse al espejo y terminar de arreglarse.

* * *

Ambas chicas bajaron del taxi y provocaron que varios chicos se voltearan a mirarlas.

Regina llevaba un vestido ajustado de color vino que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, acompañado de un blazer negro a juego con sus zapatos de tacón de aguja y medias del mismo color; su cabello estaba ondulado y su maquillaje de ojos ahumados hacía que su mirada fuera intensa.

Mary por el otro lado, había optado por unos jeans ajustados y botas largas hasta la rodilla de color café. Llevaba un top ajustado color beige y una chaqueta de pana del mismo tono café de sus botas; su cabello negro le caía naturalmente sobre los hombros hasta su cintura y su maquillaje era un poco más sutil, resaltando sus ojos verdes.

Las chicas hicieron caso omiso a las miradas y algunos cuantos comentarios atrevidos y entraron al bar con calma y sin mostrar interés alguno en los hombres a su alrededor.

El bar era bastante tranquilo, básicamente eran un montón de mesas de madera acompañadas de sus sillas, todas orientadas hacía el escenario en el fondo. La música era tranquila y el olor a alcohol y tabaco inundaba el lugar aunque no de una manera desagradable.

Las chicas caminaron hacia una mesa vacía en el centro del lugar, dándoles una vista clara del escenario. El mesero se les acerco y ambas pidieron una cerveza. Un par de minutos el mesero regreso con sus cervezas y un pequeño tazón con cacahuates en el.

Las luces se atenuaron y los reflectores del escenario se encendieron y vi a Robín subir al escenario con una guitarra en la mano.

—Gracias a todos por venir esta noche — Dijo él, sentado en un banco de madera frente al micrófono — Esta canción la escribí hace tiempo… Espero les guste.

" _Beth I hear you calling. But I can't come home right now. Me and the boys are playing and we just can't find the sound"_

La voz de Robín era suave, profunda y un poco ronca. La forma en la que tocaba la guitarra era igual de apasionada que su canto. Regina no pudo evitar sonreír al observarlo.

" _You say you feel so empty, that our house just ain't our home. I'm always somewhere else and you're always there alone._

 _Just a few more hours and I'll be right home to you. I think I hear them calling_

 _Oh Beth what can I do. Beth what can I do_ "

Las personas escuchaban atentas y se dejaban envolver por el sonido tan agradable de la música. Incluso Mary Margaret estaba absorta en la interpretación de Robín.

—Es increíble — Susurró Regina.

Segundos después escucho los plausos y las ovaciones a Robín y pudo verlo sonreir apenado. Regina dejo escapar un pequeño grito y aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas. Robín enarco los ojos tratando de ver a través de las luces y pudo distinguir a Regina sonriendo y aplaudiéndole. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y se apresuró a bajar del escenario.

Regina siguió a Robín con la mirada y le sonrió al ver como se acercaba a ella.

—Estuviste increíble — Comentó ella y él la abrazó a forma de saludo.

—Qué bueno que pudiste venir.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, pero segundos después Robín desvió la mirada hacía la chica detrás de Regina. La morena miro a su amiga y abrió la boca para hablar.

—Robín, ella es mi amiga y compañera…

—Mary, ¿Cierto? — Interrumpió él estirando el brazo para saludar a la chica.

—Así es — Respondió Mary con una sonrisa — Me encanto tu canción, fue maravillosa.

—Muchas gracias.

Robín regreso la mirada hacía Regina y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado. La morena lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreírle de nuevo. Parecían dos tontos, sin decirse nada y solo sonriéndose.

—Regina, voy a ir por otra cerveza — Informó Mary.

Su amiga solo asintió y Mary observo con una pequeña sonrisa a los tortolos que no se quitaban la vista de encima.

Regina no se percató del momento en el Mary Margaret fue y vino de la barra con tres cervezas en su mano. Su amiga puso las botellas encima de la mesa llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros? — Volvió a hablar Mary.

—Tengo que subir al escenario en un par de minutos — Respondió Robín — Dos canciones más y estoy libre.

—Entonces te esperamos.

Regina solo sonrió, no sabía porque no podía hablar, o más bien no sabía que decir. Se había quedado embobada con aquel hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa cautivadora que además tenía una voz hermosa.

—Gracias por la cerveza — Dijo él tomando una de las botellas de la mesa para después despedirse con otra sonrisa y caminar de nuevo hacía el escenario.

—Podrías disimular un poco — Comentó Mary una vez que estuvieron solas en la mesa.

—¿De qué hablas? — Regina miro a su amiga y le dio un pequeño trago a la cerveza.

—Te quedaste embobada cuando tenías a Robín enfrente de ti, ni siquiera podías hablar.

—¡Claro que no! — Exclamo Regina indignada.

—Debí de haberte tomado una foto para que vieras la cara de tonta que tenías y tu sonrisita boba — Dijo Mary imitando la sonrisa de su amiga. Regina la fulmino con la mirada y le dio otro trago a la cerveza. — No me malentiendas, no es nada malo. Pero simplemente reconoce que estás loca por él.

Regina no pudo responder porque el ruido de los aplausos hicieron a ambas chicas mirar hacía el escenario. Salvada por la campana.

Robín se sentó frente al micrófono y comenzó a tocar su guitarra para comenzar a cantar a su ritmo. Esta vez, la canción era _"Open Arms"_ de la famosa banda _"Journey"_ y todos en ese bar se deleitaron con su voz.

Muchas de las chicas que se encontraban en el bar estaban atentas a Robín y lo miraban sonriendo y soltando uno que otro suspiro. Regina no pudo evitar sentir celos ante la idea de alguien más interesado en Robín. ¿Alguien más? Estaba reconociendo que sentía algo por él. Tal vez sí, tal vez se estaba dando cuenta que ese hombre había llegado para moverle el piso.

El tiempo se pasó volando, Robín termino cantando más de dos canciones a petición de su público. Canto desde los temas más clásicos hasta los que estaban sonando recientemente en la radio. Pero durante todas esas canciones y todo él ajetreo el solo podía concentrarse en Regina; la buscaba con la mirada para encontrarla atenta a él y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

En cuanto bajo del escenario camino hacía la mesa en donde estaba Regina y su amiga Mary.

—Estuviste fantástico — Escucho decir a Mary — En verdad tienes una voz hermosa.

—Muchas gracias. Me voy a creer tantos halagos — Respondió el con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es que es la verdad, ¿O no Regina?

—Tienes una hermosa voz — Respondió Regina casi en un susurro, con la voz ronca y aterciopelada.

—Hola — Los tres voltearon hacía la voz que los había saludado y Mary sonrió al encontrar el puesto rostro de su novio.

—¡Hola! — Lo saludo ella dándole un beso en los labios.

Regina frunció el ceño preguntándose porque David estaba ahí y Robín solo observo la escena.

—¿Qué haces aquí David? — Preguntó la morena.

—Él vino por mí porque necesita que le ayude urgentemente con algo — Respondió Mary rápidamente.

Regina los miro a ambos no del todo convencida de lo que decían y David solo asintió a las palabras de su novia.

—Hola — Saludo él extendiendo la mano hacía Robín — Soy David, el novio de Mary Margaret.

—Robín — Se presentó el tomando la mano de David y dándole un pequeño apretón a forma de saludo.

David sonrió recordando que Mary le había dicho que él era el chico que estaba detrás de Regina.

—Entonces… Nos tenemos que ir — Dijo Mary levantándose de la silla.

David asintió y tomo a su novia por la cintura, ambos se despidieron con un "hasta luego" y comenzaron a caminar.

—Dame un segundo — Le dijo Regina a Robín.

La morena salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos y los detuvo poniéndoseles enfrente.

—¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó Mary levantando una ceja.

—No te hagas la desentendida Mary — Respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos, molesta — Todo eso del "asunto urgente" fue para poder irte de aquí.

—Regina, lo estoy haciendo para que estés un momento a solas con Robín. No me iba a quedar a hacerles el mal tercio toda la noche mientras ustedes estaban de tortolitos.

—Aprovecha la noche — Intervino David — Se ve que le gustas y que es un buen tipo.

—Amiga, me lo vas a agradecer. Disfrútalo.

Dicho esto, Mary sonrió y esquivaron a Regina para salir del bar. Regina miro a Robín que estaba sentado en el asiento que antes había ocupado su amiga y respiro profundo antes de acercarse a él.

—Lo siento por eso — Dijo Regina sentándose junto a Robín.

—No te preocupes… Tus amigos son agradables.

—Solo cuando quieren serlo.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó él arqueando la ceja.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Noto que estas un poco incomoda… ¿No te gusta estar aquí? Podemos ir a otro lado si quieres.

—No, no es el lugar — Regina clavo su vista en la mesa — Lo que pasa es que estoy un poco nerviosa — Confesó ella clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos — No me hagas caso.

—Tranquila — Robín le tomo la mano y ella levanto la vista — No tienes por qué estar nerviosa. No es la primera vez que salimos, ya me conoces.

—Lo sé… Es que no sé qué me está pasando — Dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

—Yo creo que se la respuesta — Robín la observo durante unos segundos dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa — Creo que las cervezas hicieron efecto un poquito. ¿Ya comiste algo?

—No, solamente los cacahuates.

—Ahí está el problema… Nunca debes tomar alcohol con el estómago vacío.

—¿Sabes mucho de los problemas del alcohol? — Preguntó ella, sintiéndose apenada por haber sufrido los estragos del alcohol.

—Eso es algo que no quiero recordar… ¿Te gustaría una hamburguesa? Aquí las hacen muy ricas.

—Está bien.

* * *

Después de comer, el ambiente se fue relajando y Regina se sintió mejor. Tal vez Robín tenía razón y la cerveza se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. Mientras conversaban, una que otra persona se le acerco a Robín para felicitarlo y decirle que era fantástico escucharlo.

—¡Vaya! Creo que tienes muchos admiradores — Comentó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, simplemente son clientes frecuentes que les gusta escuchar algo de música — Él se encogió de hombros.

—Eres demasiado modesto… Creo que a ellos les gusta escucharte a ti.

—¿Y a ti? — Robín puso los codos sobre la mesa inclinándose hacía Regina — ¿Te gusto escucharme?

—Cantas muy bien, me gustó mucho escucharte — Regina sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tener a Robín tan cerca.

—Pues qué bueno que te gusto… Así te van a dar ganas de regresar a escucharme cantar.

Regina sonrió poniendo un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y Robín le acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar.

—Te ves hermosa — Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, sintiendo el deseo de acercarse más y más y de embriagarse con el aroma del otro.

—Creo que ya tengo que ir a casa — Regina se alejó un poco de Robín levantándose de su asiento — Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela y creo que ya es muy tarde.

—Claro — Robín se levantó de su asiento metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans — Déjame llevarte a tu casa.

—No quiero molestarte — Se apresuró a decir ella.

—No me molestas… No pienso dejar que te vayas sola, a estas horas y en un taxi. No es para nada seguro… Déjame recoger mis cosas y en cinco minutos nos vamos.

Regina no pudo protestar, Robín camino hacía el escenario y ella lo observo guardar su guitarra y algunos cables en sus estuches. Minutos después, él estaba de nuevo a su lado y poniendo su mano cálida sobre la cintura de Regina la condujo hacía afuera.

—No sé si este lista para subirme de nuevo a una motocicleta — Comentó ella mientras caminaban.

—Tranquila, esta vez no traje la moto — Robín sonrió y del bolsillo de sus jeans saco las llaves mostrándoselas a Regina para después presionar un botón que hizo el ruido de las alarmas.

Regina miro hacía la camioneta que tenían estacionada enfrente. Claramente una camioneta de lujo color plata. Robín abrió la cajuela y metió los estuches, después corrió hacia la puerta del copiloto y le abrió la puerta a Regina indicándole que se subiera. La morena camino con una sonrisa y cuidadosamente se subió en la camioneta sintiendo las vestiduras de piel de los asientos bajo sus piernas.

Robín corrió a la puerta del piloto y se subió de un salto sin ninguna complicación; él era bastante alto y una camioneta no presentaba un obstáculo, en cambio para Regina subirse había sido un poco más complicado.

La música inundó la camioneta en cuanto Robín la encendió y eso fue todo lo que estuvo presente durante el camino al apartamento de Regina. Ninguno de los dos hablo, pero Robín miraba de reojo ocasionalmente a la morena, con la vista fija sobre la ventana, y no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro.

Cuando llegaron al edificio, Robín se apresuró a bajar para ayudar a Regina a bajar y ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Para mí fue todo un placer.

Él sonrió y Regina no pudo evitar pensar en que esa sonrisa era encantadora, acompañada de esos ojos azules y de los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Él era realmente encantador.

Regina sonrió y nerviosamente se alejó un poco de Robín para poder caminar hasta el edificio. Antes de entrar, la morena se detuvo y giro la cabeza para poder mirarlo por última vez y él la miro, sonriéndole. Regina siguió su curso sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y antes de llegar al elevador sintió una mano fuerte que la tomaba por el brazo y la hacía dar media vuelta.

La morena se topó con el cuerpo de Robín y lo miro ahí, de pie frente a ella. Él la miraba de una forma que hizo que el cuerpo entero de Regina se estremeciera. Ella no sabía si era la forma en que la miraba, la cercanía o el hecho de que él tuviera sus manos sobre la cintura de la morena, lo que hacía que le temblaran las piernas.

Robín no lo pensó ni un segundo más y acerco su rostro al de Regina, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Él deslizo una de sus manos por la mejilla de la morena y se atrevió a darle un tierno beso en los labios. Un beso que deseaba desde el primer momento en que la había visto. Un beso que le había vuelto el alma al cuerpo aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta en qué momento se le había escapado. Regina le correspondió al beso con ternura, deslizando sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros fuertes del músico, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la columna vertebral.

Segundos después, el beso termino dejándoles a ambos una sonrisa amplia y brillante en los labios. Las mejillas de Regina habían enrojecido y los labios de Robín habían tomado el mismo tono debido al lápiz labial de la morena.

Sin decirse nada, se despidieron con una mirada. Se alejaron lentamente el uno del otro y Robín la miro entrar en el elevador y se llevó los dedos a sus labios recordando el instante previamente vivido con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Que les parecieron los torotolitos? Espero que les haya gustado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí un capitulo más de esta historia que espero y les este gustando. Un agradecimiento especial a AbyEvilRegal4Ever123 por dejar su comentario en cada capítulo y apoyar tanto la historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Parece que la noche termino bien después de todo — Comentó Mary Margaret cuando vio a Regina entrar en el departamento con una amplia sonrisa.

La morena se recargo en la puerta y cerró los ojos unos segundos para después observar a su amiga sentada en el sofá acariciando la cabeza de su novio que estaba dormido sobre sus piernas.

—Creí que estarías en casa de David — Dijo Regina ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

—Se va a quedar a dormir aquí, espero que no te moleste.

Regina asintió sin darle mucha importancia, para ella ya era bastante natural que David pasara unas cuantas noches a la semana en el departamento.

—Está bien… Yo me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.

—De nada — Mary le dedico una alusiva sonrisa.

—¿Por qué? — Regina arqueo una ceja.

—Por irnos y dejarte sola con Robín.

Regina dejo escapar una risita y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba a su habitación. Se dejó caer a la cama dando un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrió recordando los labios de Robín sobre los suyos y deseó poder repetir esa sensación.

El sonido del su celular la saco de sus pensamientos y frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba lentamente. Metió la mano en su bolso y tardo varios segundos en encontrar su teléfono y su insistente sonido estaba empezando a desesperarla. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos se quedó estática al ver en nombre de Robín en la pantalla y por inercia toco la pantalla respondiendo su llamada.

—Hola — Dijo con timidez.

— _Hola linda. Perdón por llamar pero solo quería desearte buenas noches_ — Respondió el con una voz ronca.

—No tienes que disculparte — Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama — Me gusta escuchar tu voz.

— _¿Te desperté?_ — Preguntó preocupado.

—No… Estaba pensando en ti — Confesó ella sin poder evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

— _¿En que estabas pensando?_ — Preguntó él en un tono juguetón.

—En que necesitas un poco más de lecciones de canto — Bromeó ella y escucho un sonido de indignación del otro lado de la línea.

Ambos rieron y Regina dejo escapar un largo suspiro.

— _Yo también estaba pensando en ti._

—¿Y en que pensabas?

— _En que me gustaría besarte otra vez._

Regina sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas y cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

—Fue una noche maravillosa — Dijo en un susurro.

— _La mejor de todas._

* * *

—Espero que no estés enojada conmigo por ser cómplice de M&M — Dijo David sin apartar la vista del pay de queso que devoraba como si no hubiera mañana.

—Ella no está enojada David — Respondió su novia — ¿Qué no ves su sonrisa? Está enamorada.

Regina levanto la vista del libro y miro a la pareja entrecerrando los ojos.

Los tres estaban en los jardines de la universidad, sentados en una de esas mesas de madera que se ponían en los parques. Era su periodo libre y habían aprovechado para comer un poco.

—No sigas con eso — Le advirtió Regina a su amiga.

—¿Por qué no? Es la verdad… Solo basta mirarte un poco para saber que te traen cacheteando las banquetas.

David dejo escapar una sonrisa ante el comentario de su novia y levanto la mano para que ella chocara las palmas. Regina rodo los ojos, a veces tenían actitudes tan molestas pero admiraba que se apoyaran tanto.

—Aunque intentes negarlo, creo que hay cosas que hablan por sí solas — Continuó Mary — Como eso que viene caminando detrás de ti.

Regina se giró un poco y pudo ver que Robín caminaba hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa. La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes de que se pudiera levantar, el chico ya estaba a su lado sentándose junto a ella.

—Hola — Saludo animadamente.

—Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás? — Lo saludó David igual de animado chocando sus puños.

—Excelente — Respondió Robín y miro a Regina — ¿Tú como estas?

—Bien… Un poco sorprendida pero bien — Regina miro a Robín aun sorprendida — ¿Cómo supiste en donde estaba?

—Pues…Esta es la única universidad en la que puedes estudiar QFB. Solo saque mis conclusiones — Explico él y le mostro la pequeña bolsa — Y vine para traerte esto.

—¿Qué es? — Preguntó ella tomando la bolsa y abriéndola para ver dentro un par de chocolates y unos cuantos dulces.

—Creí que te vendrían bien para endulzar un poquito tu día — Dijo él sonriendo de medio lado.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y sin poderlo evitar se acercó a él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios como agradecimiento.

La morena desvío la mirada hacia David y Mary Margaret que los miraban ambos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La pareja desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y Regina solo negó con la cabeza viendo como Robín sonreía.

—Tengo que irme — Informó él — Debo regresar al estudio.

—Te acompaño — Regina se levantó de su asiento seguida por Robín y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

—¿Estas molesta? — Preguntó Robín con la mirada en el suelo.

—No — Respondió ella rápidamente — ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—No lo sé… Tal vez te moleste al venir sin avisarte antes.

—¡No! — Regina le tomo la mano y el levanto su vista para mirarla — Me encanto que vinieras a verme — Ella sonrió.

Robín se detuvo y tomo la otra mano de la morena para acercarse más a ella.

—La verdad, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y quería verte — Confesó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Regina soltó una de las manos del chico para acariciarle la mejilla sintiendo bajo sus dedos la pequeña barba. Robín deslizo sus manos por la cintura de la morena y la pego a su cuerpo para darle un abrazo. Él cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de Regina. Ella sonrió y acaricio la nuca del chico escondiendo su rostro en el fuerte pecho de Robín.

—Te voy a hacer llegar tarde — Susurró Regina y levanto la cabeza, separándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo y deslizando sus manos hacía los fuertes hombros del chico.

—En estos momentos es lo que menos me importa.

Él la miro a los ojos con una intensidad que Regina sintió que podía ver su alma, sintiendo todas esas descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo. Robín agacho un poco buscando los labios de la morena y Regina se paró en las puntas de los pies alcanzando los labios del chico. Se dieron un beso lento, tomándose el tiempo de saborear sus labios y segundos después se separaron.

—Anda, vete — Susurró Regina sobre sus labios.

Robín sonrió y se despidió con un pequeño beso en los labios. Regina lo observo caminar hacía su motocicleta y antes de que él partiera, el chico le dedico una gran sonrisa.

* * *

—Pues digas lo que digas, para mí eso es estar enamorada de alguien — Dijo Mary mientras caminaba al lado de Regina hasta su salón de clases.

—No fastidies — Se quejó Regina.

—Solo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso… — Se defendió su amiga — Además es muy obvio que ambos se gustan y que quieren ser más que amigos. ¿Ya son novios? — Preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

—Aún no hemos discutido eso — La morena se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¡Sobre Robín! — Respondió Mary levantando la voz.

—Pues no lo sé aun… Me gusta y siento que algo muy lindo pasa entre los dos, pero no sé qué piense él. A lo mejor simplemente quiere que sigamos siendo amigos — La voz de Regina se apagó con su ultimo comentario.

—Esos besos y visitas sorpresa no dicen "solo amigos" — Mary choco su hombro con el de su amiga de una manera sutil — Se ve que le gustas bastante. Hasta David lo cree.

—David cree muchas cosas y no significa que sean ciertas. Como su teoría de que si te deja la última galleta es porque en verdad te ama.

—Bueno — Mary rodo los ojos — Solo te estoy diciendo lo que ambos creemos.

—Pues entonces reserven sus preguntas y comentarios. No puedo responder cosas que no se — Respondió la morena algo irritada.

No le gustaba que le cuestionaran su vida privada, sobre todo cuando ni ella misma sabía lo que le pasaba. Y aunque le era difícil admitirlo, el hecho de no saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Robín, la asustaba. Definitivamente el chico le gustaba y le provocaba miles de sensaciones, pero ¿Realmente se arriesgaría a darle una oportunidad a Robín?

Después de Daniel, cualquier chico que se acercaba a Regina lo hacía solo con intenciones de llevársela a la cama. Daniel se había encargado de esparcir el rumor de que Regina era una "chica fácil" y que no tardarían más que un par de cervezas en acostarse con ella. Desde ese entonces, las relaciones eran un asunto complicado para la morena; ella se había enamorado de verdad de Daniel cuando él solo quería una noche de sexo con ella y al no obtener lo que deseaba, el chico la boto dejándola con el corazón roto y resentimiento hacía el género masculino.

Pero Robín era diferente, además de ser mayor que todos los idiotas en el campus, él la trataba de una manera diferente, le hacía creer que podía enamorarse de nuevo y tener a una persona grandiosa a su lado. Después de menospreciarse tanto y de sentirse como un objeto, ella creía que nunca nadie se interesaría en ella de esa manera. Y después llego Robín, con esa sonrisa encantadora y sus bellos ojos grises, haciéndole creer que él era la excepción.

* * *

La mente y los ojos de Regina estaban concentrados totalmente en el libro que tenía sobre la mesa del comedor. Estaba sentada ante él tratando de memorizas los pasos de las principales rutas metabólicas, ayudándose de una taza de café y chocolates para mantenerse despierta. Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche y estaba segura que sin azúcar no llegaría a más de una hora de estudio. La morena movió el cuello de un lado a otro, le dolía la espalda de estar inclinada sobre la mesa, pero Mary se había adueñado del sofá y leía los procedimientos para la práctica de laboratorio que tendría mañana.

Regina puso los ojos en blanco cuando comenzó a escuchar música a un volumen bastante alto y soltó un bufido.

—Deben ser los vecinos de arriba — Comentó Mary haciendo una mueca.

La morena siguió concentrada en su libro intentando ignorar la música pero todo cambio cuando escucho la voz del cantante. Ella y su amiga levantaron la vista de sus lecturas y se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y se asomaron por la ventana del departamento y pudieron ver a Robín con la guitarra colgada de su hombro y un gran amplificador.

—¿Qué está haciendo? — Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

—¡Te trajo serenata! — Respondió entusiasmada su amiga — ¡Tienes que ir abajo! ¡Vamos!

Mary tomo el brazo de Regina y la saco casi arrastrando. La morena estaba tan sorprendida que no podía moverse por sí misma. Subieron al elevador y Mary apretó insistentemente el botón para bajar al lobby del edificio. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia fuera y cuando Robín vio salir a Regina sonrió. Regina no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta al verlo ahí, de pie cantándole.

 _"_ _Tú eres lo que faltaba y siempre quise que estuviera. Eres la única que me pone a bailar, que me pone a sudar. La única que me pone la cabeza andar, el corazón a palpitar de una manera agradable, por tu sonrisa insospechable._

 _Quisiera arrancarte la piel como un trozo de papel. Quisiera besarte otra vez desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Quiero amanecer contigo, ser tu almohada y ser tu abrigo, siempre que quieras, a la hora que lo quieras voy a estar contigo, ahí escondidos hasta el fin. Juntos, donde nadie pueda ir"_

Regina se quedó de pie, mirándolo y escuchando las palabras de su canción, y cuando Robín termino de cantar pudo escuchar aplausos a su alrededor. Ella levanto la vista y observo como varios de los vecinos estaban inclinados en sus ventanas para verlos y escuchando cantar a Robín.

El chico se quitó la guitarra de los hombros y la recargo sobre el amplificador cuidando que no se callera. Se acercó a Regina, que tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y una gran sonrisa, y le tomo las manos.

—Sé que tal vez sea demasiado rápido, pero no quiero esperar más. — Dijo él — Quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu amante y tú amigo — El chico dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa ante la rima de sus palabras — ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La morena asintió con una sonrisa tan grande que sus ojos se veían pequeñitos y se lanzó hacia Robín dándole un beso en los labios. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y Regina volvió a escuchar los aplausos a su alrededor y sintió los brazos fuertes de Robín apretándola a su cuerpo levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

Se dieron un pequeño beso antes de separarse y observaron cómo Mary Margaret los miraba con los ojos brillando de emoción y las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su barbilla.

—¡Esto es hermoso! — Exclamó ella — Vamos a poder tener una cita doble.

Robín y Regina rieron y la morena negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su amiga.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal la propuesta de Robín? ¿También creen que es demasiado rápido?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Se que es un poco corto para el tiempo que esperaron, pero no quiero apresurar mucho la historia. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios. Recomienden la historia y haganla llegar a mas fans OutlawQueen.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—No puedo creer que hayan accedido a salir con nosotros — Comentó Mary Margaret con una enorme sonrisa y un rostro claramente emocionado.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo — Respondió Regina irritada.

Robín sonrió ante la aparente incomodidad de la morena al estar en aquella cita doble. Llevaban solo un par de días siendo pareja y su amia había organizado todo para que los cuatro pudieran estar ahí en ese momento. Robín no pudo decir que no, a pesar de que no conocía muy bien a David y a Mary, parecían buenos chicos. Regina dijo varias veces que no, pero fue como si su amiga no la hubiera escuchado ni una sola vez. La morena creía que era muy pronto para someter a Robín a los interrogatorios intensos de Mary y los chistes malos de David, probablemente en ese instante él saldría corriendo.

—Gracias por venir — Dijo Mary dirigiéndose a Robín, ignorando el comentario de su malhumorada amiga.

—Es un placer conocer mejor a los amigos de Regina — Respondió él con educación y una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Se conocieron en la universidad? — Preguntó tratando de obtener un tema de conversación que no fuera incómodo.

—Regina y yo nos conocemos desde secundaria… Bueno, desde tiempo antes pero empezamos a congeniar en la secundaria. Y a David lo conocimos en preparatoria y los tres decidimos venir a estudiar aquí en Portland.

—¿Los tres estudian lo mismo? — Continuó Robín.

—Regina y yo sí. David está estudiando Ing. en alimentos.

—Suena bastante interesante.

—¡Lo es! — Respondió David a medio bocado de su hamburguesa — No hay nada mejor que la comida. Robín sonrió y Regina rodo los ojos rogando porque David no siguiera hablando con comida en la boca como ya era usual — ¿Tu a qué te dedicas amigo? ¿Sigues en la escuela?

—No, yo me gradué hace ya dos años, pero me dedico a la música… Tengo un pequeño estudio de grabación y pues como ya lo vieron trabajo en el bar algunas noches.

—Es increíble — Habló de nuevo David — Yo siempre le digo a M&M que la música es alimento para el alma… Es increíble poder transmitir mensajes a través de algo que puede recorrer el mundo entero.

Robín se mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa. Lo que decía David era bastante cierto, pero la forma en que lo decía era bastante hilarante. Sus ojos azules entrecerrados y un poco de mostaza en la comisura de sus labios no hacían que su mensaje fuera captado con la seriedad que debían. Pero Mary lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor y orgullo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y varios suspiros intermedios. Regina casi podía escuchar el pensamiento _"Ese es mi chico"_ en la cabeza de su amiga. La morena tomó un sorbo de su soda y aprovecho que David estaba distraído para robar una de sus papas a la francesa.

—Que bien que te guste tanto la música — Comentó Robín.

—De pequeño solía tocar la batería… Tal vez algún día podamos tocar juntos amigo.

—Claro, cuando gustes.

—¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una loca idea! — Exclamo David levantando las manos — ¡Deberíamos formar una banda!

—David, por dios… — Dijo Regina.

—No sería una mala idea — Interrumpió Mary Margaret con una pequeña sonrisa — David y tu pueden tocar los instrumentos y Regina y yo podemos ayudarles a cantar.

Robín miro a Regina levantando una ceja y la moren se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Cantas? — Preguntó él.

—Era algo que hacía en la preparatoria para obtener créditos — Explico Regina sin muchos ánimos — Entre al coro de la escuela pero no era la mejor cantante.

—Solo está siendo modesta. En realidad canta muy bien — Comentó Mary.

David asintió con entusiasmo dándole la razón a su novia y Regina se hundió en el asiento en ese momento.

* * *

La comida continuó entre platicas animadas y uno que otro momento incómodo para Regina, pero para su suerte, Robín había tenido la inteligencia de preguntar acerca de cómo David y Mary se habían enamorado y así el tema central habían sido ellos.

Regina y Robín salieron de restaurante tomados de las manos y la morena sintió el aire fresco en el rostro sintiendo alivió al saber que todo había terminado.

—Tus amigos son agradables — Comentó Robín.

—No tienes que decir mentiras — Respondió Regina haciendo una mueca — Sé que son una pareja tan peculiar como incomoda.

—Es la verdad. Me agradaron bastante… Sobre todo David, es un chico muy apasionado y eso siempre es bueno.

—A veces demasiado apasionado… Las paredes de mi habitación no son tan gruesas como me gustaría — Regina sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse del recuerdo de sus amigos teniendo intimidad.

Robín soltó una carcajada y tomo a la morena por la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo.

—Bueno, creo que tienes suerte de tener tan buenos amigos como ellos… Son personas que se preocupan por ti y te quieren.

—Yo también los quiero, pero juro por dios que si David vuelve a mencionar la idea de la banda una vez más, lo mato y lo entierro lo más profundo que pueda — Bromeó ella.

—Hablando de música… ¿Tienes algo que hacer en este momento?

—¿Qué tienes en mente? — Preguntó ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Quiero que me acompañes al estudio…Quiero que conozcas en donde trabajo y mostrarte un poco de lo que hago.

—Suena tentador, pero ¿Qué tal si mejoras tu propuesta y me invitas un café después?

—Perfecto — Robín sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novia.

El chico la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta su camioneta. Por dentro, Regina agradeció el no tenerse que subir a la motocicleta. No es que no le gustara, le encantaba como Robín lucia cuando llegaba en su motocicleta con su chaqueta de cuero, pero eso definitivamente no era lo suyo; prefería la comodidad y la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba un vehículo con puertas, ventanas y cuatro ruedas sin mencionar el tranquilizante cinturón de seguridad.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta y Robín comenzó a conducir, sintiéndose ansioso por llegar y mostrarle a Regina un poco de su mundo.

* * *

—Es pequeño, pero es bastante útil — Comentó Robín con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras entraban al estudio.

Regina observo que, efectivamente, era pequeño. Constaba de una cabina de grabación y una mesa con todos los controles y en un rincón había varios instrumentos junto a un sofá de piel y una pequeña mesita.

—Es fantástico — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

La idea de estar frente al sueño de Robín la hacía sentir feliz y orgullosa de estar con un hombre que luchaba por lo que quería. Regina acaricio con las yemas de los dedos los controles y se imaginó las horas que pasaba Robín en ese lugar, tanto que su aroma estaba en todas partes.

—¿Quieres entrar a la cabina?... Me gustaría mostrarte algo en lo que estoy trabajando.

Regina estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió y apareció un hombre alto y corpulento con un cabello rizado hasta los hombros y su rostro redondo adornado por una barba.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos y observo a la morena con la boca entreabierta quedándose estático en la puerta. Regina le sonrió a forma de saludo pero el hombre siguió sin reaccionar, su rostro era como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—¿Por qué no me esperas dentro de la cabina? Voy en un momento — Le pidió Robín a la morena.

Regina asintió y camino hasta la cabina. Robín se acercó a John una vez que se aseguró de que la puerta de la cabina estuviera cerrada. La morena se sentó en el banco frente al piano y acaricio las teclas con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿En que estabas pensando? — Hablo John.

La morena giro la cabeza hacía el vidrio que daba hacia afuera de la cabina y fue lo último que pudo escuchar. Lo siguiente que presencio fue una acalorada discusión entre Robín y el hombre, que al parecer, era su conocido. Regina frunció el ceño preguntándose qué era lo que ellos hablaban.

Ella observo como Robín levantaba las manos tratando de tranquilizar al hombre y segundos después él se dio media vuelta y salió del estudio, dejando a Robín de pie mirando hacia la puerta.

Robín se pasó las manos por la cara y dejo escapar un resoplido antes de entrar a la cabina de grabación. En su rostro puso una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó al lado de Regina.

—¿Está todo bien? — Preguntó ella preocupada.

—Sí, todo bien — Respondió el sin darle mucha importancia.

—Eso no parecía del todo bien… ¿Hubo algún problema?

—Son solo cosas de trabajo… John está un poco estresado con uno de los proyectos — Explicó él — Pero no es nada que no se pueda manejar.

—Bueno — Regina sonrió — ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme?

—¡Oh sí! — Robín se levantó y tomo un par de hojas con partituras en ellas para regresar hasta el piano y colocarlas en el soporte — Es una canción en la que he estado trabajando desde hace tiempo, pero aun no puedo ponerle letra. Cuando la escucho y la toco, siempre creo que es una melodía para una letra especial, pero aun no la encuentro.

Robín acaricio las teclas del piano y segundos después comenzó a emitir una melodía realmente bella. Regina sonrió ante el envolvente sonido y la tranquilidad y profundidad de las notas. La morena cerró los ojos y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y Robín la miro fascinado con su belleza. Ella era una obra de arte, más bella que cualquier canción en el mundo.

—Es hermosa — Comentó la morena cuando el chico termino de tocar.

—Para mí la melodía es como un nuevo comienzo, ¿Sabes?, Pero aún no sé cómo escribir ese nuevo comienzo.

—Creo que yo te puedo ayudar — Respondió Regina sorprendida de sí misma — Creo que se algo de nuevos comienzos.

—No sabía que escribías canciones… Eres una caja llena de sorpresas.

—Pues nunca he escrito una. Pero puedo intentar — Regina acaricio la mejilla de Robín — Tengo una inspiración bastante buena.

—Bueno — Él sonrió — Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que sea que te venga a la mente.

—¿Cuál es la parte del coro? — Preguntó ella tomando las partituras.

—Esta — Señaló Robín con el dedo índice.

Regina tomo un lápiz que estaba sobre el piano y miro las partituras por unos segundos. Robín la miro escribir sobre las hojas y sonrió al ver el rostro concentrado de la morena.

—Es solo un borrador — Dijo ella pasándole las partituras — Y es solo el coro, pero es lo que se me ocurre en este momento.

Robín coloco las partituras sobre el soporte y comenzó a tocar las partes del coro cantando la letra que Regina había escrito.

 _"_ _And you throw your head back laughing like a Little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. And I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break, burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again."_

Cuando Robín termino de cantar, sintió un nudo en la garganta, la letra era hermosa y podía sentir lo que Regina quería reflejar en esta. Regina le sonrió cuando él la miro.

Él lo supo con esa mirada, Regina estaba hablando sobre él, sobre su nuevo comienzo y que en muchas formas para Robín, ella también significaba un nuevo comienzo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero se me complico un poco el poder publicar. Sin más que decir les dejo este nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste. Las cosas se están empezando a poner más misteriosas, así que no dejen de leer. Dejen sus comentarios y ayuden a que esta historia llegue a más fans OutlawQueen compartiéndola.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Quién es tu cantante favorito? — Preguntó Regina mirando el rostro de su novio.

La luz del sol le daba a un costado de la cara y hacía que el cabello de Robín se viera un poco más rubio y sus ojos grises parecían un poco más azules por el reflejo de océano.

—James Taylor — Respondió él sin apartar la vista del mar.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! — Exclamó su novia.

—¡¿Qué?! Es un excelente cantante — Se defendió él mirando a Regina.

—Es mi cantante favorito también, desde que era pequeña.

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

—Fire and rain — Respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿La tuya?

—Your smiling face — Respondió él.

—No puedo creerlo — Regina sonrió — Creo que aún tengo todos sus discos en casa de papá.

—Yo no puedo creer que conocí a una chica que le guste James Taylor y tenga todos sus discos.

Robín pasó su brazo por los hombros de Regina y la atrajo hacia él dándole un pequeño beso en la sien. Regina sonrió y dejo caer la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que ambos eran novios. Y prácticamente cada viernes era viernes de cita. Era el día que Regina tenía libre del trabajo y podían salir antes de que Robín cantara en el bar. Los días en que Robín no trabajaba en el bar, pasaba al departamento de la morena a cenar o simplemente a estar unas pocas horas con ella y Regina fácilmente podría acostumbrarse a todo eso.

Se habían estado conociendo, hablando sobre sus familias y sobre su niñez. Robín le contó que en navidad, cuando su madre vivía, toda la familia se reunía durante una semana para ver películas antes de la gran cena. Regina le contó como su padre y ella salían a caminar a conseguir la cena ya preparada y regresaban a casa para escuchar música y tener una pequeña cena. Regina también le conto sobre su madre, cuando los abandono a ella y a su padre y como nunca habían sabido nada más de ella. Robín le conto sobre su padre y su hermana, que básicamente eran tan parecidos como él a su madre.

Sin saberlo, tenían tantas cosas en común. Ambos habían perdido a sus madres a temprana edad, ambos habían roto los esquemas de sus familias al perseguir sus sueños y ambos añoraban el amor y el ser felices. Y aunque también eran bastante diferentes, esas diferencias los hacían conectar más, Robín era un soñador y Regina tenía los pies sobre la tierra, él era un alma libre y ella sabía que debía pensar antes de actuar, él dejaba que su corazón hablara y ella lo miraba a los ojos y podía escuchar cada una de las palabras.

—Sabes, después de tantas cosas que me has contado sobre tu familia, en verdad tengo muchas ganas de conocerlos — Comentó Regina levantando la cabeza del hombro de su novio.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar un poco para eso — Respondió él haciendo una mueca.

—¿No quieres que me conozcan? — Regina arqueo una ceja.

—Más bien no quiero que tú los conozcas a ellos — Robín se encogió de hombros — No quiero que salgas corriendo, no todavía — Bromeó él.

—No voy a correr al menos que sea para estar a tu lado — La morena sonrió y Robín no pudo evitar tomarla por el rostro y besarla con dulzura.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado — Susurró él sobre los labios de su novia.

Regina sonrió y se lanzó sobre él enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Robín. Ambos cayeron en la arena entre risas y besos

* * *

Dos meses después…

Regina tenía el ceño fruncido y clavaba el lápiz sobre la hoja de papel que tenía sobre la mesa. No había podido terminar la canción que había estado escribiendo para ayudar a Robín.

—Reg — La llamó Mary — ¿Podemos hablar?

Regina la miro de la misma manera en la que estaba viendo la hoja y se preguntó porque su amiga estaba frente a ella con los labios apretados en una línea y las manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Es sobre David — Respondió su amiga sentándose frente a ella — Él y yo estuvimos hablando y queríamos pedirte tu opinión porque pues eres nuestra mejor amiga…

—Al grano Mary — Le pidió Regina alzando las cejas.

—¿Quiero saber si David se puede mudar aquí con nosotras?

—¿Quieres que David se mude?

—Sé que no sería lo ideal pero él no puede pagar la renta solo y si él se muda nuestros gastos se reducirían y te prometo que no cambiara nada. — Respondió su amiga apresuradamente

—Mary — Regina tomó la mano de Mary tratando de tranquilizarse — David prácticamente vive aquí… No creo que pase nada si él se muda.

—¿Estas segura? — Preguntó Mary, aun sintiéndose nerviosa.

—Claro, sabes que los amo a ti y a David.

Mary le sonrió a Regina y ella hizo lo mismo. No creía que su vida fuera a cambiar mucho con David ahí.

Una semana después…

—No lo puedo creer — Se quejó Regina entre dientes. Apenas eran un par de días los que llevaba David en el departamento y ya había un montón de cosas que a ella no le agradaban — ¡David! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo decir que recojas tu ropa de baño?

David salió del cuarto de Mary, que ahora también era el de él, con una toalla sobre su cadera y su torso mojada. El chico se acercó a su amiga y tomo la ropa que ella traía en las manos.

—Lo siento Reg… Lo olvido — Se disculpó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! La dejas sobre el lavamanos y no puedo ni lavarme los dientes sin ver tus calzoncillos ahí — Dijo ella molesta.

—Te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer — Comentó él tratando de tranquilizarla.

La toalla de David se resbalo un poco y él se apresuró a tomarla y Regina rodo los ojos tratando de no ver nada de las partes íntimas de su amigo.

—Y por favor, ponte algo de ropa.

—Tranquila — Le dijo Mary saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café — Te prometo que le daré un manual con las cosas que no debe hacer para molestarte.

—Eso serviría — David sonrió inocentemente — Ahora iré a vestirme — David camino hasta la habitación y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta — ¿Vienes M&M? —Sin moverse de ahí, el chico dejó caer la toalla mostrando su firme y pálido trasero para después caminar dentro de la habitación.

Y justo en ese momento, los intentos de Regina por no ver a David desnudo se habían desvanecido. Mary soltó una risita y se apresuró a entrar en la habitación. Regina rodó los ojos y deseo tener una máquina del tiempo para decirle a su yo de hace una semana que dijera que no ante una idea que no sonaba del todo descabellada, porque efectivamente, lo era.

* * *

—¡¿Puedes creerlo?! — Exclamó Regina.

Robín soltó una carcajada pero se detuvo al ver que si novia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—David enserio es un muy particular — Respondió él sin poder evitar sonreír.

—No pensé que fuera a ser de esta manera. Digo, prácticamente ya vivíamos los tres juntos pero muchas cosas cambiaron — Se quejó ella — Ahora tengo que tratar de no tener pesadillas sobre lo que escucho en las noches — Robín se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no reírse — No es gracioso — Regina le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Lo siento cariño, pero es que enserio es muy divertido imaginarte en esa situación.

Regina rodó los ojos y Robín la abrazó tratando de relajar el ambiente. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las bancas en los jardines de la universidad. Él chico había sorprendido a su novia con un desayuno romántico y la morena había agradecido el hecho de estar alejada de la pareja de tortolos por un momento.

—Espero que esas situaciones no se repitan mucho.

—Oye, hablando de situaciones incomodas — Robín se separó un poco de su novia para poder mirarla a la cara — Quiero presentarte a alguien.

—¿Quién? — Preguntó ella arqueando las cejas.

—Es uno de mis mejores amigos, y está aquí en la ciudad para atender un par de negocios, así que pensé en aprovechar la ocasión para que lo conozcas.

—Claro, ¿Cuándo será?

—El viernes, en el bar — Robín sonrió de medio lado — ¿Te parece buena idea o…?

—Por mi está perfecto — Regina sonrió — Me encantaría conocer a tu mejor amigo. Tú ya conoces a los míos, ahora es mi turno.

—Si bueno, él no se desnudara frente a ti, pero te advierto que te hará sentir incomoda de otras maneras — Bromeó él.

Regina río y alargo la mano para tomar la botella de agua que tenía a su lado y darle un sorbo. Se sentía feliz de que Robín la dejara conocer otra parte de él. Habían hablado tanto sobre su vida, pero nunca le había mostrado nada más que el estudio y esta era la oportunidad para conocer un poco más sobre su novio.

* * *

Regina sonrió mientras admiraba su trabajo, había terminado la canción y estaba completamente satisfecha. Doblo las páginas por la mitad y las metió a su pequeño bolso, en cualquier segundo Robín pasaría por ella para llevarla al bar y debía terminar de maquillarse.

Tomó la máscara para pestañas y se aplicó un poco más de la que ya llevaba y termino colocándose un labial carmesí que le sentaba perfectamente con el vestido negro que llevaba. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se acomodó un poco el ajustado vestido. Su teléfono le indico que tenía un mensaje nuevo y al leerlo supo que Robín la espera. La morena tomó su chaqueta del mismo color que sus labios y se apresuró a bajar.

"Suerte en tu cita" escucho decir a Mary y a David antes de cerrar la puerta. Entro en el elevador y presiono el botón que la llevaría al lobby. Caminó rápidamente hasta la camioneta de Robín y él la estaba esperando para abrirle la puerta.

—Te ves hermosa hoy, cariño — Dijo él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

El chico se apresuró a subir a la camioneta y condujo hasta el bar mientras llevaban de fondo la música de James Taylor.

* * *

—Espero que te agrade Killian — Habló Robín a su oído.

Regina le sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Estaba nerviosa, y lo sentía en el sudor de sus manos. Había pasado una hora desde que ellos habían llegado al bar y Robín había recibido, minutos atrás, la llamada de su amigo diciéndole que ya estaba cerca.

La morena observo como su novio caminaba hacia un hombro de cabello oscuro y un poco más bajo de estatura que él. Ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo y ella sonrió cuando la mirada de los dos chicos se volvió hacia ella.

El amigo de Robín la miraba con los labios entreabiertos y ojos curiosos. El chico era atractivo, llevaba chaqueta de cuero negra y jean, el cabello alborotado y botas.

—Hola — Saludó ella — Mucho gusto, soy Regina.

—Killian — Respondió él alargando la mano para saludarla. Él le soltó la mano sin dejar de mirarla — ¿Te importa si te lo robo por un momento?

—No para nada, supongo que tienen mucho que platicar.

Regina sonrió incomoda, ¿Qué había hecho para que él chico ni siquiera se sentara a hablar con ella? Robín miro a su amigo y Killian lo tomó del brazo para caminar ambos hacía el pasillo que conducía a los baños.

—Te volviste loco ¿Verdad? — Le dijo Killian — Porque es la única explicación que encuentro para todo esto.

—Killian, por favor, solo tienes que conocerla… — Se apresuró a decir Robín.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? — Interrumpió su amigo — ¿Ella lo sabe? — Robín no respondió y bajo la mirada al suelo — Estas jugando con fuego Robín, y vas a terminar quemado.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? — Preguntó él con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estás haciendo?

—Tenía que intentarlo…

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que este ocultando Robín? ¿Algo malo?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siento mucho la demora, pero aquí ya esta un nuevo capitulo. La historia ya esta caminando hacia el gran secreto de Robín, así que no desesperen. Pronto lo sabran.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina y Killian estaban sentados en una de las mesas frente al escenario, ambos en silencio y ocupando su boca en tomar las cervezas que tenían enfrente. La morena observaba de reojo al chico quien estaba con la vista fija en el escenario, escuchando cantar a Robín.

—¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó ella tratando de romper el hielo.

—Trabajo para la compañía de mi padre. Soy encargado de capacitar a los nuevos empleados y atender a los clientes más cercanos a la empresa — Respondió él sin darle mucha importancia y sin apartar la vista de su amigo.

Regina asintió con la cabeza y apretó los labios formando una pálida línea recta. El ambiente era tan incómodo que se podía tocar con las manos.

—Es bastante bueno ¿No? — Volvió a hablar Regina, mirando a Robín con una sonrisa.

—Siempre lo ha sido — Killian sonrió de medio lado — En la universidad, era él quien cantaba en todas las fiestas, era como una estrella de Rock.

—Es tan apasionado con la música…

—Es apasionado con todo lo que ama — Por primera vez después de estar solos, Killian miro a la chica.

Regina se quedó pasmada ante la mirada de los ojos azules del hombre. La miraba como si estuviera observando a alguien que ya conocía, como si estuviera viéndola después de años de no haberla visto y quisiera grabar su rostro en la memoria. La chica se puso nerviosa y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el escenario.

Robín termino la canción y los aplausos se escucharon por todo el bar. El chico bajó del escenario rápidamente y camino hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban su amigo y su novia.

—¿Todo bien? — Preguntó él al observar la incomodidad en ambos.

—Estábamos platicando un poco — Respondió Killian mirando a su amigo — Lamentablemente, tengo que irme ya. — Se levanto de la silla y le tendió la mano a Robín.

—¿Enserio tienes que irte? — Preguntó Robín tomando la mano de su amigo.

—Hay que trabajar mañana — Killian se encogió de hombros.

—Espero verte otra vez.

Ambos chicos compartieron un abrazo y Killian hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de Regina antes de caminar hasta la puerta del bar.

Robín se sentó al lado de su novia y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

—¿Hice algo mal? — Preguntó ella preocupada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — Robín frunció el ceño.

—Parece que Killian no quería hablar mucho conmigo, como si no le hubiera agradado para nada.

—Tranquila, así es Killian No es muy bueno socializando.

—¿Estás seguro? — Regina no estaba muy convencida de lo que su novio le decía. Algo más estaba pasando.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso — Robín sonrió e inevitablemente Regina le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Te tengo una noticia — Le dijo ella con emoción.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya termine la canción — La sonrisa de la morena se hizo más amplia.

—¡Wow! ¿Cuándo la voy a poder escuchar?

—Si tienes suerte, cuando termines tu turno te puedo llevar algún lado — Regina sonrió juguetonamente y Robín se mordió el labio inferior antes de darle un pequeño beso a su chica.

* * *

Robín y Regina entraron en el estudio rápidamente. Hacía frio afuera y eran casi las tres de la mañana. Ambos se sentaron frente al piano y la morena colocó las partituras con la letra de la canción sobre las teclas del piano.

—¿Podrías tocarla con la guitarra? — Le sugirió ella — Me la imagine mejor con la guitarra.

—Claro que si cariño — Robín se levantó y tomo su guitarra.

El chico se acomodó sentándose con el banco del piano entre las piernas para poder tener a Regina de frente, y con una sonrisa comenzó a tocar.

Regina estaba nerviosa de cantar, pero más nerviosa estaba sobre lo que la canción decía; era una parte de su vida que Robín aun no conocía, pero que ella sabía que en algún momento tenía que contárselo, y que mejor con una canción.

 _"_ _Took a deep breath in the mirror, he didn't like it when I wore high heels but I do. Turn the lock and put my headphones on, he always said he didn't get this song but I do, I do._

 _And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

 _You said you never met one girl who had as many James Taylor records as you, but I do. We tell stories and you don't know why I'm coming off a little shy, but I do_

 _But you throw your head back laughing like a little kid, I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did. I've been spending the last eight months thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again._ _"_

Mientras Regina cantaba, Robín no podía evitar pensar en el significado de aquella letra. Él miraba a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía quitarle la vista de enzima. Cuando la canción termino, él dejo la guitarra al lado y tomo la mano de su novia.

—Es hermosa — Dijo él.

—¿En verdad lo crees? — Preguntó Regina esperanzada.

—Lo es… — Robín se acercó más a ella y le tomó la otra mano — ¿Puedo saber el significado de esa letra?

—Sabía que lo preguntarías — Dijo ella con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres.

—Tienes que saberlo algún día… Y prefiero contártelo de una vez.

—¿Es algo grave? — Robín frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—No para nada — Respondió Regina rápidamente — Es solo que no es algo fácil para mí decirlo… La canción se trata de ti y del nuevo comienzo que me estás dando — La morena respiro profundo y dejó escapar el aire lentamente — Meses atrás, había alguien, su nombre era Daniel, lo conocí cuando entre a la Universidad; él iba semestres arriba. Yo estaba loca por él, era el chico popular y guapo de la escuela, todas las chicas estaban tras de él y de entre todas él me hizo caso a mí. —Regina acaricio la mano de su novio al observar que se ponía tenso ante sus palabras — Entiende, yo era demasiado joven y estaba segada por el hecho de que de entre todas él se fijó en mí. Duramos casi dos años saliendo y al principió todo era felicidad pero después él se volvió posesivo pero desinteresado; ya no pasaba tiempo conmigo pero quería que yo siempre estuviera ahí para cuando él quisiera.

—Se volvió un patán — Comentó él.

—Exacto — La morena asintió — Pero eso no fue lo más grave… Daniel comenzó a propagar rumores sobre mí y fotografías que yo no sabía que existían y todo el campus comenzó a hablar de mí y tratarme como lo peor…

—Ese imbécil — Dijo Robín entre dientes mostrando su enojo

—La verdad eso no me importo — Continuó Regina — Lo que me dolió fue que el solo me utilizara cuando yo lo daba todo por él.

—No te mereces a alguien como él — El tono del chico era más calmado y con tonos de tristeza — No mereces a alguien que te engañe…

—Lo sé — La morena sonrió — Entonces, llegaste tú y me hiciste ver que el amor puede ser completamente diferente. Tú eres mi nuevo comienzo.

Robín sonrió y abrazó a Regina con fuerza. Regina hundió su rostro en el cuello de su novio respirando su aroma a perfume y jabón. Él cerró los ojos y comenzó a odiarse a sí mismo.

* * *

Regina tomo su celular y llamó por décima vez a Robín. No había sabido nada de él desde hace tres días. Robín la había dejado en su departamento y estaba más callado de lo normal y ni siquiera la había besado en los labios, simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que entrara en el edificio. Desde entonces, él no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes o de sus llamadas y mucho menos había puesto un pie en la cafetería.

—¿Aun nada? — Preguntó Mary Margaret recargando los codos en la barra de las bebidas.

—Sigue sin responder.

—¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

—No lo sé — Regina colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo — La última noche que lo vi estaba muy raro, como distante. Yo… le hable sobre Daniel.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijo él? — Preguntó su amiga levantando una ceja.

—Me dijo que yo no merecía a alguien que me tratara de esa manera. ¿Crees que dije algo que lo asustara?

—El no parece esa clase de chico — Comentó Mary — Al menos eso creo yo.

—No me parece normal la actitud que está tomando. ¿Qué tal si le paso algo malo? — Regina se sintió invadida por angustia creciendo en su pecho.

—¿No crees que ya te hubieran avisado?

—¿Quiénes? No conozco a nadie de su familia o amigos. Solo al tal Killian y al parecer el me odia.

—Tranquila — Mary tomo la mano de su amiga — No creo que algo malo le haya pasado… Las malas noticias vuelan.

—No me quedare tranquila hasta que sepa algo de él… Iré a buscarlo esta noche al bar.

* * *

Regina llegó al bar sintiéndose temerosa de no encontrar a Robín en él. El chico que cuidaba la entrada la había saludado con un movimiento de cabeza pero ella ni siquiera le había respondido por entrar a prisa. Sin sentir que estaba conteniendo la respiración, la morena dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones cuando vio a Robín sobre el escenario tocando su guitarra.

Algo en él era diferente, sus ojos proyectaban tristeza y en su voz se sentía la melancolía al cantar. "A Little to much" era la canción que resonaba por todo el bar y que tenía a los clientes embobados en el escenario.

La chica se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en la pared que tenía a su lado derecho, observo a Robín cantar y sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras que salían de su boca. Hubo un instante en que quiso salir corriendo de ahí, pero cuando la mirada del chico se encontró con la de ella, Regina no pudo moverse.

Robín siguió cantando sin quitarle la vista de encima a la morena y sintió como sus manos se volvían temblorosas al igual que su voz. El chico dio gracias cuando la canción termino y dejo la guitarra sobre el pedestal para bajar del escenario. Regina no se movió ni un centímetro, solo se quedó observando como Robín avanzaba hacia ella.

—Pudiste mandar un mensaje diciendo que estabas bien — Habló Regina con un tono amargo.

—Lo siento — Robín metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans y clavo la vista en el suelo.

—¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? — La morena enderezo su postura y arrugo la frente mostrando su molestia — Por lo menos dime porque no respondías ni mis llamadas ni mis mensajes.

—Regina… — El chico levanto la cabeza y sus ojos grises se posaron sobre el rostro enfadado de Regina. Trago en seco y apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos — No creo que debamos continuar con esto.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Creo que debemos terminar…

—¿Por eso no respondías? Porque ya no quieres nada conmigo — Esto último lo dijo en un susurró, casi para sí misma, pero el chico pudo escucharla.

—Lo siento Regina…

La morena no espero a escuchar ni una sola palabra más. Salió del bar trotando y sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

* * *

—A ti te estaba buscando.

Robín dio media vuelta y no se sorprendió al encontrarse con David frente a él. La noche anterior había terminado con Regina y no de la mejor manera. El chico rubio lo miraba molesto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero.

—David…

—No, nada de David… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Regina? ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza al lastimar a una chica como ella? — David dio un par de pasos más hacia Robín — ¿Qué creíste? Que ibas a salir de esto ileso, pues te equivocaste. Te las vas a ver conmigo.

—¿Quieres golpearme? — Robín extendió los brazos — Hazlo, me lo merezco.

—¿Así de sencillo? — El chico rubio frunció el ceño — ¿Enserio será así de fácil? ¿No te vas a defender?

—No tengo nada con que defenderme… Sé lo que hice y sé que soy un idiota por lastimar a Regina.

—¿Y entonces por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque ella no puede estar con alguien como yo, no lo merece — La voz de Robín se cortó cuando pronunció la última frase y el rostro de David estaba más confundido que nunca. — Ella merece a alguien que no le oculte nada y yo… No puedo hacerlo.

—Así que tienes un secreto… ¿Qué es? ¿Una esposa? ¿Un hijo? — David coloco sus dedos sobre su barbilla mientras pensaba — ¿Eres gay? Porque no me sorprendería mucho, un chico como tu tiene toda la finta.

—David, no soy gay — Aclaro él rápidamente — Y tampoco tengo una esposa o un hijo.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Si te lo cuento… ¿Prometes no decirle a Regina?

—No me puedes pedir eso amigo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, es por su bien.

David asintió y se cruzó de brazos no muy convencido del trato que había hecho con Robín.

* * *

—¿En dónde estabas? — Preguntó Mary Margaret cuando observo a su novio entrar por la puerta del departamento.

—Fui a traerles un poco de helado — Respondió el chico mostrando las bolsas que llevaba en las manos — Creí que nos vendría bien para ver la película.

Ambas chicas estaban sentadas en el sofá y Regina presionaba los botones del control remoto de la televisión buscando algo que ver en Netflix. La morena tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos al igual que la nariz. David la había escuchado llorar toda la noche y le rompía el corazón ver a su mejor amiga así.

David se sentó en medio de ambas chicas poniendo el helado en la mesa de centro. Se recargo en el respaldo del sofá y paso los brazos por los hombros de las chicas. Mary y Regina se acomodaron en los fuertes hombros del chico y David les proporciono un beso en la frente a ambas.

El chico había tardado bastante en regresar al departamento. Pero después de la charla que había tenido con Robín, necesitaba procesar todo y aclarar su mente antes de estar con ambas chicas o podían descubrir que ocultaba algo. David había accedido a ocultar el secreto de Robín después de darse cuenta todo lo que podía provocar. No podía permitir que Mary se enterara porque si no se lo contaría a Regina inmediatamente y Regina no podía enterarse porque le haría bastante daño y él no podía permitirlo. Regina era más que su mejor amiga, era como su hermana y no podía dejar que sufriera, no más de lo que ya lo hacía.

* * *

 ***Las canciones de este capitulo son: "Beging Again" de Taylor Swift y "A little to much" de Shawn Mendez.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por la tardanza pero me atore un poquito con la historia más las presiones de la escuela. Espero que les guste porque ya pronto vamos a descubrir lo que oculta Robín.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Mary Margaret movía sus dedos nerviosamente haciendo chocar sus uñas contra la mesa haciendo un sonido realmente irritante. Regina levanto la vista de su cuaderno de apuntes y observo que su amiga miraba hacia su lado izquierdo mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Podrías parar? No puedo concentrarme.

—Creo que David está engañándome. — Habló Mary volteando la cabeza hacia su amiga.

—¿De qué hablas? — Regina frunció el ceño y miro a su amiga de reojo.

—Él ha estado muy distante y distraído, está actuando muy raro. Además ¿lo ves por aquí?

La morena levanto la cabeza y miro de un lado a otro dándose cuenta que David no estaba alrededor.

—Él siempre está contigo — Susurró Regina.

—¡Exacto! — Exclamó Mary Margaret — Me dijo que tenía que ir con un compañero a hacer un trabajo pendiente… ¡Por Dios! David jamás hace ningún trabajo.

Regina hizo una mueca. No iba a decirle a su amiga que tenía razón porque eso solo la alteraría más.

—Tal vez, recapacito y ha decidido esforzase en la escuela — Regina se encogió de hombros.

—¿No te das cuenta lo ilógico que suena eso?

De nuevo, tenía razón.

—¿Y entonces porque no se lo preguntas? Enfréntalo y te vas a dar cuenta si está mintiendo o no.

—No puedo creer que después de tantos años este pasando esto — Mary se cruzó de brazos los apoyo sobre la mesa.

—David te ama M. — Regina colocó una mano sobre el brazo de su amiga — No puedo imaginar que sea capaz de engañarte.

—Tal vez no lo haga, pero si está ocultando algo.

* * *

—¡Hey! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Saludó Robín con sorpresa mientras entraba al estudio de grabación

—Venía a conocer tu estudio. — Respondió Killian encogiéndose de hombros — John me dejo entrar, dijo que no tardarías en llegar.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido de la ciudad… Después de todo no llamaste.

—Tengo algunos negocios que atender aquí. — Killian se levantó del sofá metiendo las manos a su chaqueta. — Además, debes de entender que lo que paso en el bar no fue nada fácil… Aun trato de asimilarlo.

—Killian, no quiero otro sermón…

—¡Entonces has lo correcto! — Exclamó molesto su amigo.

—¡Estoy tratando de hacerlo!

—¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—No… Pero me aleje de ella… Terminamos. — Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Robín.

—¿Y crees que esa es la solución? — Preguntó Killian hablando entre dientes, acercándose a su amigo.

—Lo estoy intentando Killian…

—Dile la verdad, o lo hare yo.

Killian le dedico una última mirada furiosa a Robín y camino hacia la puerta.

* * *

David le dio un trago a la cerveza mientras miraba como el bar estaba siendo preparado para ser abierto. Él y Robín habían decidido encontrarse ahí antes de la hora de apertura y era bastante agradable ser los únicos ahí.

—Las ventajas de trabajar aquí. — Comentó Robín y dio un trago a su cerveza. — Puedes tener el bar para ti solo por lo menos una hora.

—Es fantástico que puedas estar aquí cuando quieras.

—El dueño es un buen amigo de mi padre. Por eso puedo tocar aquí.

—No lo haces nada mal.

Ambos chicos tomaron otro trago de cerveza y se quedaron en silencio mirando hacia enfrente.

—Amigo, ya no puedo más con esto. — Soltó David — Ya no puedo ocultárselo más a Mary Margaret.

—Te lo dije hace apenas una semana. — Se quejó Robín.

—Es mucho más tiempo del que pensé que resistiría… Tienes que entenderlo, yo nunca le he ocultado nada a mi novia… — David dejo su cerveza sobre la mesa — Incluso, recuerdo una vez cuando una chica me beso en una fiesta, ni siquiera éramos novios aun y yo corrí a decírselo en ese momento.

—Es increíble. — Comentó Robín con una sonrisa y el chico rubio lo miro confundido — Me refiero a que ustedes dos son como la pareja perfecta de las películas o los cuentos de hadas, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

—Estamos hechos el uno para el otro. — Recalcó David — Ella es todo lo que siempre había querido sin siquiera saberlo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? — Ambos chicos se miraron y David frunció el ceño — ¿Cómo supiste que ella era la indicada?

—Cuando la vi por primera vez. — El chico sonrió ampliamente — La vi sonreír y mover su hermoso cabello negro… Ella es preciosa, pero hubo algo en sus ojos que me lo dijo. Ella la era la chica que yo quería y el tiempo se ha encargado de demostrármelo.

—¿Simplemente con verla?

—¿Qué sentiste tu cuando viste a Regina por primera vez?

—Mi corazón se detuvo…

—Viste tu vida con ella pasar frente a tus ojos, ¿No es así? — Robín solo asintió y David sonrió — Eso se siente hermano.

* * *

Regina observo las olas de la playa ir y venir, cruzó los brazos sintiendo el frio llegarle hasta los huesos. Ella respiro profundo sintiendo sus pulmones arder, cerró los ojos y levanto la cabeza al cielo.

—Hace un poco de frio, ¿Verdad?

Regina dio media vuelta bruscamente ante esa voz que había anhelado escuchar desde hace días. La chica se quedó boquiabierta y se paralizó al observar a Robín frente a ella, tan apuesto como siempre, con sus jeans y su chamarra de piel, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y una bufanda al cuello.

La morena no respondió y volvió a dar media vuelta parpadeando varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos. El chico camino hasta ella y se colocó a su lado mirando hacia el mar mientras miraba a Regina de reojo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Hablo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Me gusta venir a pensar aquí, y para ser justos yo venía aquí desde antes de…

—Lo siento, sé que no debería estar aquí — Interrumpió la morena poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Tranquila — Se apresuró a decir Robín — No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas ni mucho menos… En realidad, me alegra encontrarte aquí.

—¿Y eso por qué? — Regina arqueo una ceja y giro la cabeza para ver al chico.

—Estaba pensando en ti.

—¿En qué exactamente?... ¿En cómo me lastimaste?

—Aunque no lo creas, eso era exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. — Robín bajo la cabeza y respiro profundo — Sé que fui un tonto al comportarme de esa manera contigo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? — Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas inevitablemente.

—Porque no quiero lastimarte…

—Entonces no lo hagas… No lo hagas más.

—No quiero que las cosas salgan mal y lastimarte como lo hizo el otro tipo.

—¿Por qué habrían de salir las cosas mal? — Regina se encogió de hombros — ¿A caso piensas echar todo a perder?

—Creo que ya lo hice. — El chico hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros — Soy un tonto Regina, lo sé. Pero no creo que tú debas estar conmigo…

—¿Por qué tomas decisiones por mí? — La morena avanzó dos pasos hacia él — Yo soy quien debe decidir si debo estar contigo o no… Lo que yo creo es que tú no me quieres lo suficiente, y como te diste cuenta de que las cosas están avanzando solo huiste…

—Te equivocas — Robín tomo a la chica por los brazos y la miro a los ojos — Yo… Yo te amo.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar aquellas palabras y su única reacción fue besar al chico. Robín correspondió al beso y se aseguró de pegar a la morena a su cuerpo sin dejar ningún espacio.

—Yo también te amo… — Susurró ella sobre los labios de Robín.

* * *

—Pasa, voy a preparar café.

Regina entro al departamento con una sonrisa, seguida por Robín quien también sonreía. La chica observo como las cabezas de David y Mary Margaret se asomaban por el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó Mary levantándose del sofá.

—Es evidente, ¿No? — Respondió Regina sin darle mucha importancia — Vamos a tomar un café.

Regina dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa y entró a la cocina para disponerse a preparar las tazas de café.

—¿Ya regresaron? — Preguntó David acercándose al chico.

—Al parecer las cosas se arreglaron.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad — Dijo Mary cuidando su tono de voz, acercándose a Robín.

—¿De que estas hablando? — Robín frunció el ceño y miro a David — ¿Se lo dijiste?

—Lo siento hermano, no pude ocultárselo más — David mostró en su rostro el arrepentimiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tienes que decírselo Robín, no voy a permitir que la lastimes más — Advirtió la chica mostrando el dedo índice.

—Lo voy a hacer, en el momento indicado — Habló Robín levantando las manos.

—No puedes ocultárselo más…

—Por favor M&M — Intervino David — Deja que Robín decida cuándo es el momento. Esto es un asuntó delicado.

—Precisamente por eso, porque es un asunto delicado, no puedes regresar con ella sin que sepa la verdad.

—¿De qué están hablando? — Interrumpió Regina saliendo de la cocina.

—Estábamos diciéndole a Robín que nos da gusto volver a verlo — Se apresuró a responder David.

Los tres le sonrieron a Regina y ella alzó una ceja, pero no continuó más con el tema.

Robín respiro profundo, sabía que ya no podría ocultar más las cosas con tanta gente enterada del asunto. Tenía que decir la verdad, pero ¿Cómo?


	9. Chapter 9

**Una disculpa por la tardanza pero finalmente aquí esta el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Después de un par de tazas de café y conversaciones divagantes y sin sentido, Regina se levantó llevándose consigo las tazas vacías y dejando a Robín frente a un baile de incomodas miradas entre él y la pareja que tenía en frente.

—No pueden decir nada. — Susurró él advirtiéndoles a los tortolos — Aun no es el momento.

—¿Entonces cuando? — Cuestionó Mary Margaret arqueando sus cejas.

—Déjame a mí decidir eso, no es algo fácil de decir — Respondió Robín.

—Exactamente por eso, creo que algo así no deberías ocultárselo más…

—M&M, creo que no deberías meterte en esto. — Intervino David cautelosamente — Robín debe decidir cuál es el momento apropiado.

—Solo me preocupo por mi amiga — Respondió su novia mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo también me preocupo por ella pero sé que Robín no pretende hacerle daño, así que déjalo a él decidir cuándo será el momento adecuado para decirle a Regina que…

—¿Decirme que? — Preguntó Regina levantando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres se habían quedado pasmados al sentirse descubiertos de su conversación ya no tan secreta.

—Que… — Balbuceo Mary — Que ya nos vamos a dormir. — Ella se levantó de su asiento y jalo a David con ella — Estamos un poco cansados pero no queríamos ser descorteses y no acompañarlos con la taza de café.

Regina frunció el ceño mientras miraba a sus nerviosos amigos frente a ella.

—Exacto. — Apoyó David — Creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos.

David sonrió, con esa sonrisa de príncipe encantador, y tomo a su novia de la mano. Ambos caminaron apresuradamente hacia su habitación y Robín maldijo en su mente el hecho de la actitud tan sospechosa que habían mostrado.

Regina arqueo una ceja mientras veía a sus amigos alejarse y de la misma manera dio media vuelta para mirar a Robín.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

—No lo sé. — Respondió él tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto mientras se levantaba de la silla — Supongo que solo querían irse a dormir.

—Lo dudo mucho… Pero bueno. — La morena extendió los brazos para tomar las manos de su novio y con sutileza lo acerco a ella — Prefiero que nos concentremos en mejores cosas.

—¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? — Robín sonrió de medio lado y agacho su cabeza para que sus labios rozaran los de su novia.

—Solo hay algo en lo que puedo pensar en este momento — Susurró ella.

El chico soltó las manos de Regina para deslizarlas por la pequeña cintura de la morena y segundos después depósito un tierno beso en sus carnosos labios. Robín sintió descargar eléctricas recorrerle la columna vertebral y en ese momento profundizo más el beso apretando el pequeño cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo y deslizando su lengua dentro de los labios de Regina.

Regina deslizó las palmas de sus manos por el firme pecho del chico y entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca de Robín, jugueteando con sus cortos cabellos claros. El calor comenzaba a subir en los cuerpos de ambos y podían notarlo al sentirse sofocados y con la necesidad de respirar más frecuentemente, pero aun así, no podían parar de besarse.

Entre besos, Robín se las ingenio la mover el cuerpo de Regina y sentarla sobre la mesa. La morena separo las piernas ligeramente y el chico hizo lo mismo haciendo que sus piernas encajaran perfectamente. Un gemido salió de la boca de Robín cuando Regina movió la pierna que se encontraba entre las piernas del chico y supo que él estaba deseando lo mismo que ella en ese momento.

Robín se alejó de una manera que dejó a Regina tan sorprendida que no le dio tiempo de detenerlo.

—Creo que debo irme — Habló él con la respiración entrecortada.

Regina frunció el ceño y se le quedo mirando con los labios entreabiertos e hincados por lo sucedido previó a esa apresurada e inesperada despedida. Robín se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y aun sin reaccionar, Regina escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse anunciándole que él se había ido.

* * *

—¡¿Se fue?! — Preguntó sorprendida Mary Margaret.

—Tal como lo escuchas. — Respondió Regina. Ambas chicas estaban dentro de la cocina acomodando los platos y utensilios para la cena — No entiendo que fue lo que hice mal.

—Tú no hiciste nada mal Reg, cualquier hombre habría comprendido las señales.

—Entonces ¿Por qué se fue?

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él.

El sonido de dos voces masculinas distrajo a ambas chicas de su plática y ambas supieron que sus novios habían regresado del restaurante italiano con la cena.

—Ya están aquí — Comentó Mary ladeando la cabeza.

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina con los platos en las manos y caminaron hasta la mesa. Sus respectivas parejas estaban frente a ellas, sacando la comida de las bolsas.

—Trajimos pasta con albóndigas, ensalada y un poco de pan — Informó David.

—Entonces comencemos a cenar antes de que todo se enfríe — Dijo Mary con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Y qué es lo que cenaran todos ustedes? Porque esto es solo para mí — Bromeó David arrancándoles una carcajada a todos.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y las chicas comenzaron una animada conversación sobre anécdotas de la universidad y las experiencias estomacales de David, que regularmente eran la misma ocasión. Muchas de las cosas que les sucedían a los tres amigos se trataban de aventuras en busca de nueva comida y de dolor estomacal después de que el chico acabara con medio menú.

Las risas inundaban la habitación, la comida era del agrado de todos y las copas de vino se rellenaban constantemente. Las horas pasaron pero a nadie le había importado. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde la botella de vino se había acabado y las risas habían cesado por un momento para darse cuenta de lo satisfechos que se encontraban. Robín levanto su brazo izquierdo y le dio un vistazo a su reloj dándose cuenta de que pasaba de la media noche.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde — Comentó él levantándose lentamente de su asiento.

—¿Tienes que irte ya? — Preguntó Regina con una mirada triste y la boca en puchero.

Mary Margaret se levantó de su asiento sintiéndose un poco mareada, pero a pesar de eso jaló a David del brazo para que se levantara con ella.

—Nosotros recogemos todo — Informó ella.

David asintió frunciendo el ceño y estirando las manos para alcanzar los platos y copas de Regina y Robín.

Regina se levantó de la silla y siguió a su novio hasta la puerta tomándole la mano.

—¿Enserió tienes que irte? — Preguntó ella, deteniendo a Robín de abrir la puerta.

—Es tarde cariño, creo que debo dejarte descansar — Respondió él con una dulce sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? — La morena deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y él levanto una ceja.

—¿Estas segura?

—¡Claro que está segura! — Escucho a Mary decir, desde la cocina.

—¡Mary! — La regaño David.

Robín dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Claramente el vino había surtido efecto en unos más que en otros.

—Vamos, di que sí — Dijo Regina ignorando el no tan sutil comentario de su amiga.

—Está bien.

Ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de Regina ignorando las curiosas miradas de los tortolos que aún se encontraban en la cocina limpiando los restos de la cena. La puerta de la habitación se cerró tras ellos y ambos se miraron a los ojos, conscientes de lo que podría pasar esa noche.

Regina se acercó cautelosamente acomodándose el cabello detrás de las orejas. Ella deslizó sus manos por el pecho del chico y se paró en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso en los labios. Robín correspondió al beso con dulzura e inclino la cabeza para profundizar el beso mientras deslizaba sus brazos por la pequeña cintura de la morena pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Los besos comenzaron a subir de intensidad junto con el calor en sus cuerpos. Los dedos de Regina comenzaron a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de su novio para desabrocharla. Robín deslizo sus labios por el cuello de la morena arrancándole varios suspiros.

—Deberíamos poner un poco de música. Así si hacen ruido no los escucharemos. — Comentó David. Escuchándose casi como un susurró del otro lado de la puerta — ¿Crees que hagan mucho ruido?

—Claro que van a hacer ruido — Respondió Mary — No están precisamente durmiendo.

Los besos se detuvieron y fueron remplazados por una pequeña sonrisa y miradas divertidas ante los comentarios que estaban escuchando.

—¿Crees que tengan condones? — Preguntó David con clara preocupación.

—¿A ti que más te da si los tienen o no?

—Me preocupo por la seguridad de ambos.

Robín dejó escapar una pequeña risa y pego sus frente a la de la morena.

—Creo que todo el ambiente se ha arruinado — Susurró Regina.

Música comenzó a escucharse proveniente de la sala y Regina rio negando con la cabeza. En ese momento, se arrepentía bastante de compartir el departamento.

* * *

Robín despertó inundado con el dulce aroma del cabello de Regina. La morena estaba recostada sobre su pecho y lo abrazaba por la cintura. El chico sonrió, ella lucia realmente hermosa, con el cabello alborotado y el rostro pasible. La escuchó suspirar cuando la alarma se encendió en el teléfono, Regina giro lentamente sin abrir los ojos y estiro la mano para detener el sonido. La morena abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con su novio sonriéndole. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ambos se habían quedado dormidos después de que ambiente se arruinara y Regina mencionara que se encontraba un poco cansada. Robín sabía que no lo estaba pero que el momento ya no era el indicado para lo que ambos querían y deseaban hacer.

—¿Quieres un poco de café? Tengo tiempo antes de ir a la escuela — Dijo la morena con la voz ronca, casi como un ronroneo.

—Creo que ya debería irme, no quiero retrasarte y tengo un par de cosas que hacer en el estudio — Robín acarició la mejilla de su novia y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te veré más tarde? Hoy es mi día libre del trabajo.

—Tengo bastante trabajo pero, yo te llamo ¿Si?

Regina bajo la mirada mostrando tristeza ante las palabras de su novio y sintió como él se movía para levantarse de la cama. Robín se agacho para ponerse los zapatos y se apresuró a colocarse su chaqueta.

—Que tengas un lindo día — Dijo el chico inclinándose para besar a su novia.

La morena correspondió el beso y le dedico una pequeña y triste sonrisa para después verlo marcharse.

Cuando Robín salió de la habitación, se encontró con David sonriéndole y levantando repetidamente sus cejas de una manera graciosa y boba.

—¿Pasaste una buena noche? — Preguntó él sin dejar de mover sus cejas.

Robín solo negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a salir del apartamento.

* * *

—No sé qué es lo que está pasando, siento que lo estoy perdiendo.

—Creo que estas exagerando Regina — Respondió Mary caminando al lado de su amiga.

El primer periodo de clases había terminado y ambas caminaban de prisa hacia el edificio al otro lado del campus para continuar con su día en la universidad.

—Es que no entiendo porque está actuando tan distante conmigo.

Mary miro hacia el suelo apretó los libros que llevaba en las manos contra su pecho.

—Creo que necesitas hablar con él.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Regina frunciendo el ceño.

—Solamente creo que necesitan hablar y aclarar las cosas… Dile cómo te sientes y tal vez él te diga que ocurre.

Regina miro a su amiga, no muy convencida de su respuesta, pero decidió no insistir más. Mary sabía algo, algo que no quería decirle y no iba a esperar más para averiguarlo.

En cuanto llegaron al salón de clases, Regina aprovecho que el profesor aún no estaba en el aula y tomo su teléfono; rápidamente escribió un mensaje a Robín:

"Necesito hablar contigo, sé que algo está pasando y lo quiero saber. Es urgente"

La morena miro el teléfono y observo la luz desvanecerse de el sin obtener respuesta alguna. La pantalla volvió a encender abruptamente anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje y pudo leer la respuesta de Robín:

"Hablaremos esta tarde, te veo en la playa, sabes donde"

Conforme con la respuesta, Regina guardo el teléfono y sintió las manos temblarle. Estaba nerviosa, y ni siquiera sabía el motivo, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando y no quería perder a Robín, no cuando lo había recuperado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento mucho la espera pero tuve unos días muy complicados. Aun así espero que les guste el capitulo y para compensar la tardanza, escribí un one shot que espero y les guste. Lo pueden encontrar como "The man with the lion tattoo" o en el siguiente link** **s/12875523/1/The-man-with-the-lion-tatto**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina percibió el aroma agua salada desde el momento en que el taxi se detuvo en el muelle. La morena camino sintiendo sus zapatos hundirse en la arena y se cruzó de brazos tratando de protegerse del frio viento que se colaba entre sus ropas. Su paso se fue aminorando cuando observo a Robín acomodando una charola con comida sobre una sábana tendida en la arena. Ella se quedó ahí de pie, de brazos cruzados y mirando con la cabeza ladeada a su novio quien organizaba todo delicadamente.

Después de unos segundos, Robín levanto la vista y observo a la morena mirándolo con cierta incredulidad y una ceja arqueada

—¡Regina! Qué bueno que ya estás aquí. — Saludo él acercándose a su novia.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? — Preguntó la morena señalando con las manos la sabana en la arena.

—Quería darte una sorpresa — Respondió Robín con una pequeña e inocente sonrisa. Regina frunció el ceño tratando de entender la actitud del chico.

—No entiendo nada, has estado tan raro estos últimos días y no querías verme hoy… Y de pronto estas preparando una sorpresa.

—Lo se… — Robín tomo las manos de su novia — Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Pero el hecho de que tengamos a David y a Mary tan cerca me hace sentir bastante incomodo de cierta manera.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

—No te estoy evitando, lo del trabajo era real… John casi me mata cuando le dije que tendría que encargarse por el resto del día.

—No entiendo que me pasa. — Regina negó con la cabeza — Simplemente tengo el presentimiento de que algo pasa entre nosotros. Algo diferente.

Robín se aclaró la garganta y guio a Regina hasta la sabana.

—No pensemos en eso ahora. — Él se hinco en la sabana y Regina hizo lo mismo — Solo, tratemos de disfrutar este momento.

Regina le dedico una pequeña sonrisa no muy convencida con la respuesta de su novio. Ella sabía que algo pasaba y Robín no quería decírselo, pero en ese momento no quería pensar o suponer nada; lo único que quería era disfrutar de aquel momento que parecía perfecto. Un picnic en la playa, junto al hombre que amaba y una posibilidad de arreglar la incomodidad que se estaba haciendo presente en la relación.

Robín estiro los brazos para comenzar a sacar la comida de la cesta y se daba cuenta que Regina lo observaba con una mirada pensativa y la frente arrugada. Él sabía que no la podría engañar por mucho tiempo más, sabía que ella sospechaba que algo pasaba; pero él sabía que en el momento en que dijera la verdad, la perdería y solamente quería disfrutar un poco más del placer que era tener a aquella chica a su lado.

Sus planes se vieron estropeados cuando las primeras gotas de una tormenta golpearon su cabeza. Robín levanto la vista al cielo y segundos después la tormenta se había desatado; en menos de un minuto la rompa de ambos había quedado empapada y sus cabellos escurrían.

—¡Increíble! — Gritó Robín pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí — Dijo Regina levantándose del suelo.

Robín asintió y se apresuró a meter todo de nuevo a la cesta. Recogió la manta del suelo y se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a Regina en los hombros.

—Vamos — Dijo él asiendo un movimiento de cabeza indicándole a la morena que lo siguiera.

Ambos corrieron hasta la motocicleta y Robín se apresuró a guardar la cesta bajo el asiento. Aunque aun así iban a mojarse, no quedaba otra opción más que subir a la motocicleta. En cuanto estuvieron en marcha pudieron sentir el aire frio y la lluvia atravesarles la ropa y sentían el cuerpo como si cubos de hielo los golpearan.

Regina se abrazó al cuerpo de Robín intentando protegerse un poco de la sensación de su cuerpo congelándose. Se dio cuenta que el camino por el que iban no le era nada familiar; ella levanto un poco la cabeza y recargo la barbilla en el hombro de su novio para tratar de identificar algún indicio que le dijera hacia donde iban.

Después de varios minutos de conducir y de que Regina no conociera absolutamente nada de lo que estaba viendo, Robín condujo la motocicleta por un sendero que llevaba hasta una gran mansión. Era una casa enorme, cubierta de cantera y un diseño clásico pero en buenas condiciones.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó Regina sin apartar la vista de la casa.

—Mi casa estaba más cerca que tu departamento — Respondió Robín mientras bajaba de la motocicleta.

—¿Tú vives aquí? — Regina estaba tan sorprendida que su boca estaba abierta y señalaba con el dedo la casa.

—Bueno, es la casa de mi padre pero sí, yo vivo aquí.

Robín ayudo a Regina a bajar de la motocicleta, y fue una buena idea hacerlo porque la morena no podía dejar de contemplar la mansión y probablemente hubiera terminado en el suelo al intentar bajar.

—Vamos, entremos. — Hablo el chico — Ya estamos lo suficientemente empapados como para quedarnos aquí afuera.

Regina solo asintió y dejo que su novio la guiara mientras la tomaba de la mano. La boca de la morena se abrió un poco más mientras observaba el interior de la casa. El piso relucía, los muebles eran en tonos cafés y la mayoría eran de madera. La chimenea estaba encendida al igual que las luces de todo el lugar y al fondo estaba una gran escalera de mármol parecida a la de los castillos en los cuentos de hadas.

—Vamos, subamos para darte un poco de ropa seca.

La morena asintió de nuevo y siguió a Robín por las escaleras mientras ella miraba cada detalle del lugar.

La habitación del chico era grande, tan grande que era casi del mismo tamaño del departamento que ella compartía con sus amigos. Robín le soltó la mano a su novia y camino a encender la chimenea de su habitación. No se tardó ni dos minutos en encenderla y lo único que Regina podía pensar era en si todas las demás habitaciones tenían chimenea. Estaba tan impactada con el lugar en donde Robín vivía que ya ni le importaba la ropa mojada que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Robín la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella para tomarle las manos.

—Estas temblando. — Le dijo él atrayendo su atención. Regina lo miro y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba temblando, sus dientes castañeaban y su cuerpo se contraía repetidamente pidiendo calor. — Déjame conseguirte un poco de ropa seca.

Robín se alejó un poco de su novia y en un movimiento rápido se quitó la camisa. Ya no soportaba sentir como la ropa mojada le quemaba la piel. Regina volvió a quedar boquiabierta, pero esta vez fue por mirar el esculpido abdomen de su novio. El chico sonrió al ver la cara de la morena y él se volvió a acercar a ella.

—¿Quieres darte un baño? — Dijo él — Para que se pase el frio. Puedes tomar una ducha mientras yo te consigo un poco de ropa.

Regina deslizo sus manos por el pecho del chico y lo miro a los ojos con intensidad. Segundos después la morena se paró en la punta de los pies para poder besar a Robín. Fue un beso cargado de necesidad y deseo y Robín no tardó mucho en rodear el pequeño cuerpo de la morena con sus brazos y sintió la ropa mojada de la chica tocarle la piel que ya estaba a una temperatura elevada.

Robín deslizó sus manos debajo de la blusa de su novia y sintió la piel suave y ardiendo bajo sus manos. Regina dejo escapar un suspiro cuando los labios de su novio recorrieron su cuello. La ropa comenzó a adornar el suelo entre suspiros y besos apasionados. En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban desnudos sintiendo el cuerpo del otro. Regina miro a Robín a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios tratando de relajarse un poco.

Su experiencia en el sexo no era nada buena, ella solo obedecía lo que le decían y la mayoría de las beses no lo disfrutaba; Daniel solo buscaba su placer y nada más. Robín le acaricia el rostro y le sonrió dulcemente.

—No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres — Le dijo él.

—Quiero hacerlo. — Susurró Regina — Es solo que… — Ella bajo la vista al suelo y Robín le levanto el rostro con sus pulgares.

—Tengo una idea.

La chica se dejó guiar por la mano de su novio y entraron al baño de la habitación. Era bastante grande cubierto con baldosas blancas y grises, y mientras la chica admiraba el baño, escucho la tina comenzar a llenarse. Robín la miro y le sonrió haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se acercara.

—Ven, toma un baño y relájate.

Regina se acercó y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su novio. A pesar de que él estaba claramente excitado, se estaba tomando el tiempo para que ella estuviera cómoda.

—¿Por qué no entras conmigo? — Susurró Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Robín levanto las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior, Regina se encogió de hombros y espero a que el chico entrara a la bañera y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, la morena entro en la bañera y se sentó sobre su novio sintiendo como se volvían uno mismo. Robín cerró los ojos ante aquella sensación y Regina dejo escapar un gemido mientras recargaba sus manos en los hombros de su chico. La morena comenzó a moverse lentamente y sintió las manos de su novio tomarle las caderas.

Regina abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Robín la miraba de una manera especial, como nadie la había mirado nunca, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del universo.

—Te amo. — Susurró el pegando sus labios a la oreja de la chica.

Regina sonrió y se pegó más a él enredando sus dedos en su cabello claro de su chico. En ese momento, la morena se sintió inundada de felicidad y supo que se estaba entregando al chico correcto.

* * *

Robín se secaba el cabello con una toalla y sonreía mientras observaba como Regina se colocaba una de sus camisas de franela. Había tenido la tarde más maravillosa al lado de esa hermosa chica. Habían hecho el amor un par de veces en la bañera y habían decidido quedarse ahí por bastante tiempo, tanto que la piel de ambos comenzó a arrugarse.

—Voy a buscar algo de comer. — Informo él — Me muero de hambre.

—Está bien.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír y Robín salió de la habitación pasándose las manos por el cabello. El chico bajo las escaleras rápidamente sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿No te enseñe que no debes correr en calzoncillos por la casa?

Robín se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre detrás de él y al dar media vuelta rápidamente el chico casi resbala.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Interrumpo algo? — El padre del chico lo miro de arriba abajo dándose cuenta que su hijo tenía el cabello mojado y no llevaba nada puesto más que los calzoncillos.

—Claramente interrumpiste algo papá. — Respondió su hermana caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa — ¿Quién es tu nueva conquista hermanito?

Belle lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona y se cruzó de brazos observando la incómoda y divertida situación.

Robín movió varias veces la boca intentando hablar, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Cariño, ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Regina bajando las escaleras — ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

La morena se detuvo a mitad de la escalera cuando observo a las tres personas que la miraban fijamente. Por instinto, sus manos intentaron bajar la camisa que llevaba en un intento inútil de cubrir sus piernas.

Belle y su padre se quedaron mirando a la chica con la boca abierto mientras Robín se acercaba rápidamente a Regina.

—Ella es Regina. — Habló el dirigiéndose a su familia — Regina, ellos son mi padre y mi hermana.

—Mucho gusto — La morena sonrió con incomodidad mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—Esto no puede ser. — Susurró Belle llevándose una mano a la boca.

—¿Qué significa esto Robín? — Preguntó su padre con el ceño fruncido.

Regina observo a los Locksley con el ceño fruncido y los ojos confundidos. Algo estaba pasando y ella no sabía que.

—Cariño, ¿Quieres darnos un minuto? — Le pidió Robín.

—¿No se lo has dicho? — Preguntó Belle con la expresión aun sorprendida.

—¿Decirme qué? — Preguntó Regina mirando a la hermana de su novio.

Si la observabas bien, ella y Robín eran bastante parecidos aunque el cabello de la chica era un tono más oscuro y sus ojos eran cafés.

—Robín — Dijo su padre mirando al chico, insistiéndole para que hablara.

Robín se quedó callado y miro al suelo. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar era malo. Todo lo que había querido ocultar estaba a punto de salir a la luz.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Regina mirando a su novio.

En vista del silencio de Robín, el señor Locksley camino hasta uno de los estantes de madera de la sala y abrió un pequeño cajón del cual saco un portarretrato. El hombre camino de nuevo al lado de su hija y extendió la mano para entregarle el portarretrato a Regina.

—¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó la morena mirando fijamente el portarretrato.

Estaba tan confundida mientras observaba una foto de una chica exactamente igual a ella excepto por el cabello largo.

—Es tu hermana… Beth — Respondió Robín con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

 **¿Que les parecio? Ya se descubrio el secreto.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste. Espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia para no hacerlas esperar tanto.**

 **¿Qué creen que vaya a pasar ahora que el secreto salio a la luz?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Regina, es algo muy complicado de explicar. — Robín caminó hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver que la morena se alejaba.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó ella mirando. — ¿Por qué…? — La morena sintió que le faltaba el aire y una de sus manos se fue a su pecho.

—Tranquilízate. — Le pidió el chico acercándose a ella.

—¡No me toques! — Regina lo empujó poniendo sus manos en el pecho y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Deja que se tranquilice. — Le dijo el señor Locksley tomando a su hijo por el brazo.

—No entiendo porque se lo dijiste, no era el momento. — Recriminó el chico.

—¿Y entonces cuando? ¿Nunca?

—Papá tiene razón hermano. — Intervino Belle — No debiste de haberla buscado.

—Era lo que Beth quería…

—No metas a Beth en esto. — Interrumpió su padre — Ella solo quería encontrar a su hermana y lo hizo, nunca te pidió que la buscaras… Esto lo hiciste por ti mismo, por tu egoísmo…

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando la vista de los hermanos y su padre se enfocó en una apresurada Regina que bajaba por las escaleras con su ropa, aun mojada, puesta.

—Regina, espera…

—No quiero que me busques. — Andvirtió ella levantando el dedo índice — No sé qué es lo que pretendes con todo este engaño, lo único que sé es que estás loco. — Regina estaba tan furiosa que parecía que sus ojos se iban a salir de las orbitas. — No te atrevas a buscarme solo para hablarme de esta estúpida mentira, tú y tu familia están dementes.

La morena salió de la propiedad tan rápido como pudo mientras los Locksley la observaban.

—Sera mejor que se vaya y se tranquilice. — Habló el señor Locksley aun deteniendo a su hijo por el brazo.

—Bueno, veamos el lado positivo de esto. — Comentó Belle cruzándose de brazos — Te deshiciste de ella rápidamente.

—Belle… — La reprendió su padre.

—¿Qué? Yo no fui la que busco a la copia de su novia…

—Ya basta. — Dijo Robín entre dientes — No tienes por qué seguir trayendo ese tema.

—Pues en primer lugar no la hubieras buscado hermanito… ¿Qué va a pasar cuando ella se entere de toda la verdad? Se va a ir y te va a dejar…

—Ya basta Belle. — El señor Locksley dio varios pasos lejos de sus hijos. — Necesitamos resolver esto, esa chica no tiene la culpa de todos nuestros enredos… Ella tiene que saber toda la verdad.

—Papá, no creo que…

—Ya basta Robín, la chica tiene que saber qué fue lo que paso con su hermana y él porque llegaste hasta ella.

—La amo. — Confesó él en un susurro.

—Entonces, esa debe de ser la razón por la cual le digas todo.

—Ella no quiere verme.

—Hay otra solución.

* * *

Regina cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer al suelo sintiendo el cuerpo pesado por la ropa mojada y como el aire se negaba a entrar a sus pulmones. La morena abrazó sus piernas y hundió su cara en ellas cuando sintió las lágrimas bajando nuevamente por sus mejillas. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no lo entendía. En menos de dos horas su vida había dado un giro tan inesperado que se sentía mareada y con la cabeza a punto de explotarle. Ahora, según la familia de Robín, ella tenía una hermana y lo peor era que Robín lo sabía y se lo había ocultado durante todo ese tiempo sin mencionar que ambas lucían exactamente iguales.

—Cariño, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó Mary Margaret hincándose al lado de su amiga. — Hey. — Ella tomo el rostro de Regina entre sus manos — ¿Qué es lo que pasa.

—Robín… — Respondió Regina entre sollozos.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa con Robín?

—No sé ni cómo explicarlo…

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó David preocupado, acercándose a las chicas.

—Creo que ella ya lo sabe. — Respondió Mary mirando a su novio.

Regina levanto la cabeza y alterno la vista entre ambos de sus amigos mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Cómo que ya lo sé? — Ella se levantó del suelo y Mary la imito — Ustedes ya lo sabían. — Susurró ella en respuesta a su pregunta

—Regina, déjanos explicarte… — Mary caminó detrás de su amiga.

—¡No! — Gritó Regina — ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme algo así? Yo soy su amiga, me conocen desde hace años. — Ella caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo antes de entrar. — No puedo creer que me hayan hecho esto.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los tortolos saltaron ante el estruendoso sonido, segundos después se miraron y David pasó el brazo por los hombros de Mary.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría — Dijo él.

—No debimos de haberle ocultado nada.

—Nosotros no éramos los indicados para confesarle algo así.

—Pero tal vez pudimos haber evitado que la lastimaran tanto.

* * *

Regina no sabía a qué hora se había quedado dormida, pero los rayos de sol entrando por su ventana la habían despertado. Ella tenía los ojos hinchados, le dolía la cabeza y se había quedado mirando al techo. No quería levantarse de la cama, no tenía las fuerzas para enfrentarse a otro día más de mentiras. Por su cabeza había pasado la idea de regresar a casa de su padre y pedirle explicaciones, de gritarle por no haberle dicho nunca de esa supuesta hermana, pero la realidad era que tal vez ni siquiera su padre supiera de eso. ¿Quién le garantizaba que esa supuesta hermana fuera real?

Escucho por tercera vez unos pequeños golpes en la puerta y la voz de Mary pronunciando su nombre. La morena rodo los ojos y se quedó callada esperando a que su amiga se fuera.

—Regina, por favor sal. — Pidió Mary Margaret. — Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

—No quiero ver ni hablar con nadie. — Respondió Regina clavando la vista en la puerta.

—Creo que esta conversación te va a interesar. — Insistió su amiga.

Regina estaba a punto de gritarle que se largara cuando escucho una voz bastante familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

—Sera mejor que regrese cuando este más calmada…

La morena se levantó a prisa de la cama y abrió la puerta saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. El padre de Robín estaba frente a ella, acompañado de sus dos amigos.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Quiero que sepas la verdad. — Respondió él mostrando el maletín que traía en las manos — Sé que tal vez estas demasiado molesta, y sé que mi hijo se equivoca al no decirte toda la verdad desde el principio, y quiero corregir ese error.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que voy a creer algo de lo que usted o su familia me digan? — Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Tengo todas las pruebas que necesitas.

—Los dejaremos solos para que puedan hablar. — Mary tomo la mano de David y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Puedo sentarme? — Preguntó el señor Locksley

Regina asintió y camino detrás de él hasta el sofá. Ambos se sentaron y la morena observo como el hombre ponía el maletín sobre la mesa de centro y lo abría con agilidad.

Desde su habitación Mary Margaret y David estaban pegados a la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación entre el señor Locksley y su amiga.

—¿Crees que este bien que estemos escuchando? — Preguntó David en un susurro.

—Si te callas tal vez no nos descubran. — Lo regaño su novia.

—Sé que todo esto va a ser muy confuso, pero tratare de responder a tus preguntas. — El señor Locksley saco varios papeles del maletín y se los entregó a Regina. — Esos papeles, son tu certificado de nacimiento y el de Beth, también los papeles de adopción de Beth. — él se tomó las manos y miro a Regina quien miraba los papeles con bastante confusión. — Esto va a ser difícil de entender Regina, y si quieres que pare…

—Siga hablando. — Ordeno ella sin quitar la vista de los papeles.

—Cuando tu mamá supo que estaba embarazada de gemelas, ella y tu padre comenzaron a buscar trabajos nocturnos o cualquier tipo de trabajo que les diera dinero extra, criar a dos bebés no era nada fácil económicamente… Tu madre conoció a la madre de Beth en un evento de caridad para el que ella fue mesera. La madre de Beth le propuso quedarse con uno de los bebés, darle una buena vida y a cambio ellos tendrían la hija que no habían podido concebir.

—¿Mi madre vendió a mi hermana? — Preguntó Regina mirando al señor Locksley.

—No recibió ningún dinero a cambio, solo la tranquilidad de saber que su hija estaría a salvo; debes entender que no fue una decisión fácil para tus padres, pero no podían cuidar a dos bebés… Ellos no eligieron a ninguna de las dos, el trato fue simple, la primera que naciera se iba con los Paterson's y la segunda se quedaba con los Mills. Beth creció sin saber de ti y tú de ella. Lo único que tus padres obtenían a cambio eran un par de fotos al año de tu hermana.

—¿Cómo sabe todo esto? — Preguntó ella confundida dejando los papeles sobre la mesita.

—Yo era el mejor amigo del padre de Beth, yo estuve con él cuando la bebé llego, yo la vi crecer al lado de mis hijos.

—Entonces, si ella no sabía de mí, ¿Cómo es que me encontraron?

—Bueno, los padres de Beth murieron en un helicóptero cuando realizaban un viaje de negocios y decidieron confesarle a su hija toda la verdad a través de su testamento. Cuando Beth supo de tu existencia, inmediatamente contacto a un detective para buscarte… Beth tenía apenas 16 años cuando sus padres murieron y yo decidí cuidarla y apoyarla. Cuando ambas cumplieron 18 y tú te mudaste a la ciudad, todo fue más fácil y ella pudo encontrarte.

—¿Por qué ella nunca me busco? — La morena tenía un nudo en la garganta y la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—Lo hizo, ella te encontró pero en realidad no es el motivo por el cual nunca se acercó a ti.

—¿En dónde está ella ahora?

—Beth… — El señor Locksley se aclaró la garganta y desvió la mirada — Ella murió, hace un año… Dos días antes de que ella y Robín se casaran; Ella tuvo un accidente de tráfico y sufrió un infarto fulminante.

—¿Ella y Robín…? — Regina frunció el ceño y observo al hombre asentir.

—Se conocían desde pequeños, fueron a las mismas escuelas, cuando ella estaba en preparatoria y Robín en la universidad, comenzaron una relación, tres años después se comprometieron.

Regina se levantó del sofá y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala.

—¿Entonces es por eso que él me busco? Quería estar con Beth de nuevo.

—No se las razones que haya tenido mi hijo para acercarse a ti, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a él. — El señor Locksley se levantó del sofá y tomo una foto de su maletín antes de cerrarlo y tomarlo con su mano libre. Le entrego la foto a Regina mientras sonreía de medio lado. — Beth era una chica estupenda, llena de vida y de energía. No dejaba que nada se interpusiera en su camino, era testaruda y terca. Luchaba por lo que quería y era muy hermosa. — Regina miro la foto de Beth, la chica estaba sonriendo y su larga cabellera oscura caía sobre su rostro y sus hombros. — Aunque creo que eso no tengo porque decírtelo, ambas son idénticas físicamente o lo eran.

Regina sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas mientras miraba la foto de la chica que había sido su hermana.

—Gracias… — Susurró ella.

—Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde encontrarme.

El señor Locksley caminó hasta la puerta y cuando esta se cerró, Mary y David salieron de su habitación para encontrarse con su amiga de pie en medio de la sala con una fotografía en sus manos.

—¿Estas bien? — Preguntó David acercándose a ella.

—Claro que no está bien. — Respondió Mary adelantándose a su novio para abrazar a su amiga.

Regina se movió un par de pasos atrás de sus amigos y dejo la foto sobre la mesita.

—Quiero estar sola. — Susurró ella antes de caminar hacia su habitación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Como estan? Espero que muy bien. Aquí les dejo un capítulo nuevo de la historia que espero les guste. Las cosas se van a ir aclarando poco a poco mientras que la historia avanza. Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias que como siempre son muy bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó Robín cuando vio a su padre entrar por la puerta de la casa.

—Pude hablar con ella. — Respondió el señor Locksley. — Pude decirle todo lo que sabía acerca de Beth.

—¿Cómo esta ella? — El chico pregunto preocupado mientras caminaba al lado de su padre.

—Alterada, confundida supongo, sorprendida.

—Debiste dejarme ir contigo, así podría haber hablado con ella…

—¿Crees que hubiera querido hablar si estabas tú conmigo? — El señor Locksley arqueo una ceja mientras miraba a su hijo.

—Necesito verla.

—No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente Robín. Espera unos días a que se tranquilice.

—No quiero esperar…

—Hijo, hazme caso. — Lo interrumpió su padre. — Por una vez en tu vida, deja de pensar en lo que tú quieres y piensa en lo que los demás necesitan.

Robín se quedó de pie observando como su papá caminaba hacia su estudio y apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente. Él sabía que si buscaba a Regina, ella no querría verlo, pero no quería y no podía estar lejos de ella.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres que haga que? — Preguntó su hermana cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos Belle, coopera conmigo. — Suplico Robín.

—Lo haría si fuera mentirle a papá sobre quien se comió todo el helado, pero seguir a la copia de tu noviecita…

—Se llama Regina.

—Seguir a Regina. — Corrigió ella. — No está dentro de mi agenda.

—Solo por esta vez Belle, solo una vez, apiádate de tu hermano y su sufrimiento y ayúdame.

—Estas sufriendo porque eres un idiota cabeza hueca.

La manera en que Belle se expresaba era idéntica a la de su padre, pero su rostro era la viva imagen de su padre. Muchas veces, parecía que ella era la hermana mayor.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o no? — Robín miro a su hermana intentando hacer los mismos ojos de cachorro que hacia cuando eran pequeños y él quería un trozo del sándwich de crema de maní de su hermana.

—Eres odioso. — Renegó Belle rodando los ojos. — ¿Qué quieres que haga?

* * *

—¿Vas a salir? — Preguntó Mary Margaret mientras observaba a Regina salir de su habitación colocándose la chaqueta.

—Necesito despejarme — Respondió la morena sin siquiera mirar a su amiga.

—Regina, tenemos que hablar…

—¿De qué quieres hablar? — La molestia de Regina se hizo evidencia en su voz. — ¿De cómo me ocultaron que tenía una hermana que además era la ex del chico con el que salía?

—Robín nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, Regi. — Intervino David acercándose a las chicas.

—¡Claro! Y ustedes prefirieron hacerle caso al chico que apenas conocían que a su amiga que lleva años junto a ustedes…

—Lo hicimos porque te amamos. — Se defendió David. — M&M y yo te amamos y Robín te ama…

—¿A sí? ¿Me ama? ¿A mí o la imagen de su novia muerta?

Regina dio media vuelta y salió del departamento. Caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, no sabía a donde iba, pero cualquier lugar que la alejara de la realidad sería conveniente para pasar las próximas horas.

El pavimento estaba mojado, y el viento estaba fresco debido a la reciente lluvia; se cerró la cremallera de la chaqueta y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Siguió caminando sintiendo las lágrimas llegar a sus ojos ante toda la información que había recibido el día anterior.

—¡Regina! — Escucho detrás de ella. La morena dio media vuelta frunciendo el ceño y pudo observar como Killian se apresuraba a caminar para alcanzarla. — Hey, ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó él mientras observaba el rostro compungido de la morena.

Regina asintió y se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba la vista hacia el suelo. Killian siguió mirándola en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Puedes tomarme una foto, te duraría más. O no, ya se, puedes decirle a Robín que te de una foto de Beth.

La morena comenzó a caminar de nuevo sintiendo como la furia le hervía en el estómago.

—¿Así que ya lo sabes? — Preguntó Killian caminando detrás de ella.

—¡Claro! Se me olvida que aquí todos ya lo sabían excepto yo.

—No tienes por qué molestarte conmigo, yo le dije a Robín que tenía que decirte la verdad. — Se defendió él con la respiración agitada por tratar de seguirle el paso a la morena.

—Pues creo que no te funciono. — Regina se detuvo y dio media vuelta para mirar a Killian — Tuve que enterarme por medio de su padre.

—Siento mucho todo esto, enserio. Desde el momento en que te vi, le pedí a Robín que te dijera la verdad.

A la mente de Regina, vino el recuerdo del momento en que conoció a Killian, como él y Robín habían discutido y la incomodidad del moreno al conocerla a ella.

—Por eso no querías estar ahí… Sabías que yo era la hermana de Beth.

Killian asintió mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—No me parecía correcto que él te engañara de esa manera.

—Pues al parecer a él no le importo mucho. — Regina se encogió de hombros — Si no hubiera sido porque su padre nos descubrió, Robín no me hubiera dicho nada.

—Apuesto a que estaba por hacerlo… Yo le dije que si no lo hacia él lo haría yo.

Regina asintió apretando los labios y se quedó mirando al chico quien en verdad lucia preocupado.

—Gracias. — Dijo ella. — Por preocuparte.

—No es nada. — Killian se encogió de hombros — Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo. Lo que sea.

El chico curvo sus labios en una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

—Killian. — Lo llamó la morena y él se detuvo — De hecho, si necesito algo. —El chico dio media vuelta y levanto una ceja mientras miraba a Regina. — Tu conocías a Beth, ¿Cierto?

—Éramos muy buenos amigos. — Respondió el asintiendo.

—¿Puedes hablarme de ella?

—¿Quieres un café? — Killian arqueo las cejas y Regina asintió.

* * *

—Hola idiota, ¿Qué haces?

— _Siempre me ha encantado tu ternura hermanita._ — Respondió Robín al otro lado de la línea telefónica. — _Estoy en el estudio, trabajando._

—¡Wow! ¿Enserió trabajas?... Pensé que solo le decías eso a papá para que no se molestara porque desperdicias su dinero en tu música.

— _¿Llamaste solo para insultarme? O ¿Tienes otro objetivo aparte de ser la versión vieja de mean girls*?_

—Idiota. — Respondió ella rodando los ojos. — Creo que deberías ir a dar un paseo a los muelles del centro.

— _¿No me escuchaste? Estoy ocupado…_

—Creo que te interesara más lo que hay en los muelles que cualquier melodía agridulce que estés componiendo. — Interrumpió Belle.

— _Déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres._

—Tu amigo el guapo está hablando con tu novia fantasma.

—¿Killian esta con Regina?

—Eso fue lo que dije idiota. — Belle rodo los ojos — Y al parecer se están divirtiendo.

* * *

Regina y Killian estaban sentados en una banca de metal frente al muelle, tenían vasos de café entre las manos y la vista en el océano.

—Beth era bastante alocada. — Killian sonrió — le gustaban las fiestas y cantar arriba de las mesas. Pero en la escuela era de las mejores.

—¿Qué estudiaba? — Preguntó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Negocios internacionales. Quería ayudar al padre de Robín a dirigir las empresas de su padre, eran parte de su herencia.

—¿Ella era feliz? — La morena sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta.

—Lo era. — Killian asintió. — Tenía la vida que toda niña deseaba, y todos querían ser parte de su vida. Las personas la seguían y a ella le gustaba toda esa atención. Los chicos querían ser sus novios y las chicas querían ser como ellas.

—Que diferentes fueron nuestras vidas… — Susurró ella mirando al suelo. — Mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí cuando yo tenía 10. Después de eso, luchábamos constantemente por sobrevivir.

—Lo siento mucho. — Killian tomo la mano de la morena y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. — Respondió Regina sintiéndose sorprendentemente cómoda ante el gesto del chico.

—Se lo que es anhelar una vida que no puedes tener. — Explicó Killian mirándola con atención. — Sentirte opacado por aquellos que lo tienen todo y no se dan cuenta.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tú? — Ella arqueo una ceja.

—Aunque te sea difícil de creer, viendo todo esto. — Bromeó él señalándose a su mismo con la mano que tenía libre y ambos rieron. — Toda mi vida fui un niño becado, mis padres no tenían dinero para pagar escuelas, así que me esforzaba por que me las pagaran. — Él se encogió de hombros — Fui humillado demasiadas veces por mi estatus social…

—Que se pudran esos chicos. Ellos no saben lo que es luchar por lo que se quiere.

—Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensamos.

—Parece que si…

Ambos sonrieron y Killian soltó la mano de la morena para pasarle el brazo sobre los hombros. Regina se dejó llevar por el gesto y recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Killian era bastante agradable y la hacía sentir bastante tranquila.

—¡Aléjate de ella! — Gritó Robín mientras caminaba con bastante rapidez hacia ellos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Preguntó Regina levantándose de la banca. Estaba molesta y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero hablar contigo. — Respondió el chico tomándola por el brazo.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo. — La morena quito su brazo del agarré de Robín y se cruzó de brazos.

—Robín, será mejor que te tranquilices. — Intervino Killian poniéndose frente a Regina.

—¡Tú no te metas! — Advirtió el rubio levantando el dedo índice. — No pudiste quedarte con Beth y ahora quieres quitarme a Regina.

—¡No soy un objeto! — Gritó Regina. — Y tampoco me metan en sus peleas pasadas. Yo no soy Beth.

Dicho esto, la morena dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de los dos chicos. Días atrás se había enterado de que tenía una hermana y ya estaba cansada de vivir bajo su sombra.

* * *

*Mean girls. Pelicula estadounidense, en español llamada chicas pesadas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, hola chicas bellas. Les traigo un capítulo más que espero les guste y que me sigan dejando sus comentarios que me alegran el día.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina se colocó la chaqueta y observo a sus amigos desayunando frente al comedor. Los tres se miraron sin decir nada, tenían tres días sin dirigirse la palabra y no porque los tortolos no quisieran sino porque Regina no les respondía. El timbre de la puerta sonó y los tres amigos voltearon hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido. La morena camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con Killian al otro lado.

—¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? — Preguntó ella soprendida.

—Tengo mis fuentes. — Él sonrió y Regina rodo los ojos — Fui a la universidad y digamos que 10 dólares fueron suficiente para que el chico de los archivos me diera tu dirección.

—Ok, estas empezando a asustarme.

—Solo quería disculparme contigo, por lo que paso el otro día en el muelle…

—Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. — Interrumpió ella — Ni tampoco tienes que pedir disculpas.

—Aun así, creo que debo darte una explicación sobre lo que dijo Robín.

Regina lo miro mientras arqueaba una ceja e hizo una mueca. Killian levanto las cejas y le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado.

—¿Me invitas a desayunar? Tengo un par de horas antes de tener que ir a la universidad.

—¿Waffles o Beagles? — Preguntó él.

La chica sonrió y salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Esto no me gusta nada. — Dijo David mirando a su novia.

—Para nada. — completo ella.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre tú y Beth? — Preguntó Regina antes de darle una mordida a su Beagle.

Killian se aclaró la garganta y le dio un sorbo a su taza de café sintiéndose incomodo ya que la morena no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Ella y yo tuvimos algo, se podría decir que una relación, antes de que Robín llamara su atención. — Respondió él.

—No lo entiendo. — La morena frunció el ceño — Ellos se conocían desde niños, ¿Cómo que hasta que el llamo su atención?

—Bueno, es verdad, ellos se conocían desde niños pero para Beth, Robín solo era el chico de al lado y después comenzó a considerarlo como su hermano mayor. Cuando ella estaba en preparatoria, le gustaba salir con chicos grandes, así que salía con Robín para conocer chicos. Así nos conocimos, salimos un par de veces y estábamos comenzando algo serio. — Killian recargo los codos en la mesa sin dejar de mirar a Regina — Entonces Robín comenzó con el asunto de la música y tomó mucha popularidad entre las chicas y Beth fue una de ellas. Ellos ni siquiera se querían de esa manera, pero la popularidad de ambos era algo muy llamativo.

—¿Estaban juntos por conveniencia? — Regina arqueo una ceja sin poder ocultar su interés.

—Supongo que al principio sí. Pero después se volvieron inseparables, eran la pareja a la que todos aspiraban y se veían enamorados.

—¿Qué paso entre Beth y tú?

—Ella me botó. — Killian se encogió de hombros — Me dijo que se había divertido pero que yo no era lo que estaba buscando… Como un idiota, quise luchar por ella, y cuando Robín se dio cuenta pensó que yo se la quería quitar sin saber que yo había estado con ella primero.

—¿Beth nunca se lo dijo?

—Éramos mejores amigos, ella sabía que yo era importante para Robín. Tal vez temió que si se lo decía la dejara a ella.

—Y entonces tú ya no quisiste hacer nada…

—Robín siempre era el preferido, nadie podía ganarle. Simplemente deje que las cosas tomaran su curso hacia Robín, como todo.

—Creo que te menosprecias demasiado. — Comentó Regina alargando su mano para tomar la del chico. — Eres una persona bastante agradable y por lo que yo puedo ver, eres alguien que sale adelante a pesar de las adversidades… Me agradas. — Sonrió ella.

Killian le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la morena sin dejar de mirarla. Regina se sonrojo ante la morada del chico y desvió su vista por unos segundos.

—Tú también me agradas.

* * *

Regina caminaba por los jardines del campus a toda prisa, tenía que llegar a casa en menos de media hora para después ir al trabajo. Había faltado ya dos días y sabía que la despedirían si no regresaba.

—Regina, espera. — La llamó Mary caminando a prisa para alcanzarla.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Preguntó su amiga con evidente molestia.

—Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero ya basta de que me trates así. — Mary se detuvo mirando a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. — Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti y cuando quieras dejar todo este drama, búscame. — Regina se dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. — Voy a estar en el antiguo departamento de David.

—¿Se van a mudar? — Preguntó la morena con un hilo de voz.

—Pensé que no querías vernos, o hablarnos…

Regina se apresuró a caminar hasta su amiga y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Mary sonrió y abrazó a su amiga sintiendo sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

—Sé que soy una idiota, pero debes entender que…

—Lo sé. — Interrumpió Mary separándose un poco de su amiga. — Pero tú también debes entender que nuestra intención nunca fue lastimarte, solo queríamos protegerte. Todo era tan complicado.

—Entiendo, y sé que ustedes solo querían ayudar. Todo esto es culpa de Robín.

—No deberías ser tan dura con él…

—No quiero hablar de eso. — Se apresuró a decir Regina.

Mary asintió y su amiga le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que caminara con ella. Ambas chicas se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron hombro con hombro.

* * *

Los días habían pasado y Regina se sentía más tranquila; Beth no salía de su cabeza, pero había aprendido a dejar de lado todo lo que tenía que ver con su hermana. Aquella noticia había cambiado su vida, pero Beth ya ni siquiera vivía, no la podía conocer y ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Su hermana ahora era solo un recuerdo en la mente de las personas que la conocieron y aunque muchas veces se sentía eclipsada por aquel recuerdo de la chica perfecta, sabía que ella no era nada como Beth, que a pesar de su parecido físico, nunca iba a ser como ella.

—Creo que te buscan. — Dijo Mary interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Regina dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Killian sentado frente a una de las mesas y él la saludaba con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su mano efusivamente. La morena miro a su amiga quien arqueaba una ceja como gesto de desaprobación. Regina rodo los ojos antes de caminar hacia el chico para tomar su orden.

—Hola. — Lo saludo ella con una sonrisa. — ¿Qué puedo servirte?

—En realidad no lo sé. — Confesó él encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo vine aquí porque quería hablar contigo.

—Estoy trabajando, Killian.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Dijo el apresuradamente. — Sé que no fue correcto venir aquí y me disculpo, pero quería invitarte a cenar, el día que tú quieras. — El chico sonrió y Regina negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien. Pero necesitas ordenar algo antes de que mi jefe vea que alguien está sentado sin que le produzca dinero a su bolsillo.

—Entonces, quiero un café para llevar. Te prometo que no molestare más.

Regina asintió y dio media vuelta para caminar hasta la barra para tomar un vaso de café y vaciar un poco del líquido de la cafetera. En menos de dos minutos estaba de regreso entregándole su pedido a Killian.

—¿Mañana a las 8? — Preguntó él levantándose de su asiento.

—Salgo a las 9… — Regina se mordió el labio. — Te espero.

* * *

Las chicas caminaban por la calle, ambas con la vista en el pavimento, las manos en los bolsillos de las chaquetas y sin decir una palabra alguna.

—No me parece correcto lo que estás haciendo. — Habló Mary con rapidez.

—Sabía que no podrías contenerte mucho tiempo más. — Regina rodo los ojos.

—Es que no me parece adecuado que vayas a salir con ese chico.

—¿Por qué no? Me agrada y es un buen chico.

—¡Es el mejor amigo de Robín! — Exclamo Mary como si fuera una respuesta obvia. — Él no se merece que hagas eso.

—Robín se merece que haga eso y mucho más. — Respondió Regina entre dientes.

—Sé que estas molesta con él, pero ni siquiera le has dejado explicarse…

—¿Qué es lo que tiene que explicar? — La desesperación de la morena se hizo evidente. — Que solo me busco porque soy igual al amor de su vida que ahora esta muerta.

—¡No lo entiendes!… — Alego Mary.

—No necesito entender nada. Él me mintió y jugo conmigo y mis sentimientos. Y eso jamás lo va a poder reparar.

* * *

—Hola. — Saludó Belle acercándose a la barra. Mary Margaret y Regina la miraron confundidas ante su presencia. — Tranquilas, solo vengo a comprar pay a papá le gusta el de manzana.

—Enseguida lo traigo. — Respondió Mary con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Asi que solo viniste por pay. — Regina miro a la chica alzando una ceja.

—Así es. — Respondió Belle asintiendo. Regina alzo ambas cejas esta vez y la chica dejo escapar un resoplido. — Esta bien… Él idiota de mi hermano quiere que hable contigo.

—¿Sobre qué? — Regina trató de no darle mucha importancia al asuntó desviando la mirada de la chica.

—Quiere que le des la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

—Yo no quiero hablar con él.

—Lo sé, yo le dije lo mismo. — Ambas chicas contuvieron una sonrisa. — Pero él es bastante insistente. — Belle hizo una mueca. — Creo que deberías darle la oportunidad de explicar sus intenciones… Él podrá ser un idiota, pero tiene un buen corazón.

—¿Tú crees que debería hablar con él?

—Bueno, se merece tu odio y resentimiento. — Belle encogió los hombros. — Pero creo que debes dejar que él se explique. Ya después si lo quieres seguir odiando estás en tu derecho.

—Aquí tienes. — Interrumpió Mary Margaret dejando el pay sobre la barra.

—Solo piénsalo. — Continuó Belle dirigiéndose a Regina. — Dijo que te estaría esperando en "donde tú ya sabes"

Belle dejo el dinero sobre la barra y se despidió de ambas chicas agitando su mano. Regina la observo dejar el restaurante pensando en lo que la chica le había dicho.

—Ella tiene razón. — Habló su amiga.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste? — Preguntó la morena sin quitar la vista de la puerta.

—Prácticamente todo. — Regina miro a su amiga y ambas sonrieron — Tienes que aclarar las cosas para dejarlo ir.

—No sé si estoy lista para eso.

—Averígualo. — Mary se encogió de hombros. Regina observo el reloj en la pared del restaurante y devolvió la vista a su amiga. — Solo quedan dos horas, ve yo te cubro.

* * *

Robín estaba sentado sobre la arena con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y sus brazos sobre estas. Tenía la vista fija en el sol ocultándose tras el mar y cada minuto que pasaba, él perdía más las esperanzas sobre poder ver a Regina de nuevo. Él sabía que había metido la pata muy adentro, y que no sería nada fácil reparar el daño.

El chico se sobresaltó cuando de reojo vio que alguien se sentaba junto a él. Su corazón dio un salto al ver a Regina junto a él. Tuve el impulso de lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla, pero se contuvo al notar que la morena ni siquiera lo había mirado; ella tenía la vista al frente y sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Gracias por venir. — Habló él.

—Si lo hice fue porque quiero una explicación Robín, y esta vez, nada de mentiras.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, hola. Espero no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar y espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia. Ojala les guste este capítulo y me dejen saber sus opiniones porque ya saben que me encanta leerlas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saberlo todo, sin mentiras. — Regina miro a por primera vez al chico y pudo ver el dolor en sus ojos.

—Está bien… Supongo que ya sabes esto porque mi padre te lo dijo pero, Beth y yo crecimos juntos, éramos muy unidos, los mejores amigos. — Robín se encogió de hombros. — Comenzamos una relación cuando ella estaba en preparatoria…

—Recuerdo muy bien esa parte. — La morena sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al escuchar aquellas palabras en voz de Robín.

—Beth era una chica obstinada, que no se quedaba quieta hasta obtener lo que deseaba. — El chico desvió la vista hacia el frente. — Un día, Beth decidió que me quería a mí y a decir verdad no me parecía una idea tan descabellada. Ella era bonita, inteligente y le agradaba a mi padre, algo que no era muy común. Nos gustábamos y decidimos comenzar algo… Al principio de nuestra relación, todo era tranquilo, nos divertíamos juntos, nos queríamos. Pero cuando las cosas comenzaron a ponerse serias tuvimos desacuerdos.

—¿Qué clase de desacuerdos los llevan a casarse? — Preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Todo era complicado entre ella y yo. — Robín sonrió de medio lado. — Ella era demasiado controladora y yo demasiado despreocupado; pero todos nos decían que lo correcto era estar juntos… Ella quería casarse, yo no. No nos amábamos, nos queríamos mucho. — Él estiró las piernas para sentirse más cómodo y se pasó una mano por el rostro. — Beth quería hacer un trato: nos casábamos para tener contento a mi padre y ella obtendría la otra parte de su herencia. Era una buena idea entonces, ninguno queríamos estar atados y ¿Qué mejor que casarte con alguien que te agradaba y que pensabas amar? Ambos podríamos hacer lo que queríamos y nadie nos juzgaría, prácticamente estábamos casándonos con nuestro mejor amigo… Al final, yo me arrepentí, le dije que no quería hacerlo porque quería encontrar a alguien con quien ser feliz de verdad y no solo fingir que lo era. Ella era increíble y se merecía a un hombre que la amara de la manera en que ella quería, que estuviera dispuesto a todo por ella. Yo no era ese hombre.

—¿Por qué me buscaste? — Preguntó Regina apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Cuando Beth te encontró, para ella fue muy difícil admitir que toda esta situación de tener una hermana era de verdad. Ella siempre quiso acercarse a ti pero no pudo hacerlo, ella quería decirte que era tu hermana pero no tuvo el valor… Cuando ella murió, quise buscarte para decirte la verdad pero yo tampoco pude hacerlo. Te ví ahí, en ese restaurante y me enamore de ti…

—¿De mí? ¿O de cómo me veía? — La morena arqueo una ceja y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Robín hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Físicamente, eres idéntica a ella, es verdaderamente increíble el parecido. — Regina rodo los ojos. — Pero al mismo tiempo, no se parecen en nada. Tú luchas por lo que quieres, te esfuerzas y te entregas. Eres hermosa, incluso mucho más que ella. Sé que piensas que eso no puede ser posible, pero para mí así lo es. Yo podría distinguirlas a ambas a Kilómetros de distancia y mi camino siempre me llevaría a ti. — Regina no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del chico y se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas. Ella giro el rostro pero Robín lo tomo entre sus manos para que ella lo mirara. — Regina, te amo a ti, por ser como eres. Sé que es difícil de entender y que yo debí haberte dicho todo desde un principio, pero tuve miedo de que todo esto te alejara de mí, como lo está haciendo ahora.

—No puedo creerte Robín. — Ella negó con la cabeza. — No puedes pedirme que crea que me amas cuando estuviste enamorado de mi hermana gemela. Estuviste a punto de casarte con ella y me buscaste solo para cumplir con lo que ella deseaba…

—¿No lo entiendes? — Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas. — Si te busque fue porque me sentía culpable… Porque yo tuve la culpa de que Beth muriera.

—¿De qué hablas? — Preguntó ella confundida.

—La noche en que ella se accidento, yo le había dicho que no me iba a casar con ella, que yo no podía darle lo que ella quería, la vida que ella anhelaba. Yo le dije… — Las lágrimas de Robín comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. — Le dije… Le dije que no la amaba. Le dije que no quería estar más a su lado… Ella… Ella enfureció y salió a la calle y fue cuando… cuando ella…— Regina se lanzó a él abrazándolo a su cuerpo, Robín puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena. — Yo tuve la culpa…

—Fue un accidente. — Susurró Regina. — No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente.

Robín se quedó ahí, llorando sobre el hombro de Regina y de pronto ella comprendió todo e hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. Robín la había buscado porque se sentía culpable y en ella veía su redención, su forma de arreglar las cosas.

—No espero que me creas. — Susurró Robín alejándose un poco de la morena. — Pero lo que quiero que entiendas es que, yo quise a Beth, ella era mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que había compartido la mayor parte de mi vida. El verte a ti, me recordó a ella; pero cuando te conocí supe que no había funcionado con ella porque en realidad yo debía estar contigo… Escogí la mitad equivocada de la naranja. — Él sonrió de medio lado y se secó las lágrimas. — En verdad te amo Regina, aunque yo sé que crees que es porque luces igual que Beth, estas equivocada. Yo no te amo por eso, yo me enamore de ti porque tú te encargaste de eso; me enamoraste día con día a tal punto que ya no puedo imaginar mis días sin ti. — Él metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco un pequeño sobre amarillento. — Beth escribió esto para ti con la esperanza de algún día poder dártelo. — Robín extendió la mano para tomar la de Regina y deposito el sobre en ella. — No sé qué pueda decir, pero es para ti. — Él se levantó de la arena con lentitud y Regina lo imitó sin dejar de mirarlo. — Sé que después de todo esto, tal vez ya no quieras verme más y lo entiendo, en verdad lo hago pero tengo la esperanza de que algún día seas capaz de perdonarme por ocultarte todo esto. Pero solo te pido una cosa, piénsalo bien amor.

Dicho esto, Robín se acercó a Regina y la tomo por el rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios. La morena se quedó inmóvil ante aquel gesto y cerró los ojos sintiendo el calor de los suaves labios de Robín.

—Te amo. — Susurró él sobre sus labios. — Por favor nunca vayas a dudarlo.

Robín se apartó de la chica y la miro por última vez antes de comenzar a caminar lejos de ella. Sintió como su corazón se partía a cada paso que daba, pero no iba a detenerse. Aunque la amaba con toda su existencia, Regina era la que debía decidir.

La morena se quedó sentada mirando el sobre en sus manos sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente. Había escuchado probablemente todas las versiones de la historia, y en sus manos tenía una de las más importantes, la de su hermana. El sonido de su teléfono la distrajo y saco el objeto del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans; en la pantalla pudo observar un mensaje de texto y la hora, maldijo es su cabeza por haber olvidado su cita con Killian y se levantó de un saltó.

* * *

Killian estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta, en la pared de la cafetería que había cerrado aproximadamente una hora antes. Cuando el chico llego al lugar, no se imagino encontrarse con la sorpresa de que Regina no estuviera ahí; la amiga de Regina, Mary, le había dicho que ella volvería pero al parecer no era así. Veinte minutos antes le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Regina diciéndole que la estaba esperando, pero estaba comenzando a rendirse.

La morena apareció frente a él, corriendo en su dirección, con la respiración agitada y rostro de preocupación.

—Lo siento mucho. — Regina se detuvo frente al chico tratando de controlar su respiración. — No me di cuenta de la hora.

—Creí que estarías trabajando. — El chico se cruzó de brazos y Regina pudo notar que estaba molesto.

—Lo estaba, pero surgió algo… Enserió lo siento.

—Pudiste haber llamado, o enviado un texto…

—Enserio lo siento. — Interrumpió Regina dando un paso al frente. — Sé que no hay excusa, pero aquí estoy y podemos ir a cenar en este momento.

—Ya paso una hora, la reservación ya debe estar cancelada.

Killian tenía un rostro pasivo e ilegible, Regina sabía que estaba molesto solo por la manera en que hablaba y porque ni siquiera se le había acercado a le había sonreído ni siquiera una vez. Tal vez no lo conociera del todo, pero sabía que estaba molesto y era su culpa.

—Podemos ir a un pequeño restaurante que está aquí cerca. — Sugirió ella encogiéndose de hombros. — Si tienes hambre te puedo invitar un par de hot dogs, tal vez unas papas fritas.

El chico no pudo evitar que una sonrisa pequeña se escapara de sus labios y Regina volvió a encogerse de hombros. Killian se enderezó y caminó hacia ella. La morena siguió sonriendo y él la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar. Regina frunció el ceño por unos segundos al sentir la mano del chico sobre la suya, pero simplemente siguió caminando a su lado con una sensación extraña invadiéndola.

* * *

—Debo admitir que fueron unos hot dogs realmente buenos. — Comentó Killian con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te lo dije. — Respondió Regina dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

Ambos caminaban de vuelta al departamento de Regina, ambos con las manos en los bolsillos de sus chaquetas y la vista en el pavimento.

—Fue una buena noche.

—Lo fue. — Regina asintió.

—¿Crees que pueda repetirse?

Regina levanto la vista para mirar al chico quien parecía apenado y con su mirada aun en el suelo.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

—Me alegra escuchar eso. — Killian miro a Regina y ambos sonrieron levemente.

La morena puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que habían alcanzado la puerta de su edificio.

—Bueno, supongo que te veré luego. — Dijo ella a manera de despedida.

—Espero que sea pronto.

Killian sonrió y caminó acortando el espacio ente él y Regina, la miro a los ojos y segundos después la beso suavemente en los labios mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

La morena se quedó estática y con los ojos bien abiertos ante aquel gesto. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás rompiendo el contacto y Killian la miro esperando una respuesta ante aquel beso. Regina solo sonrió tratando de no parecer incomoda y se despidió de él haciendo un gesto con la mano para después entrar a su edificio.

Cuando Regina abrió la puerta de su departamento, pudo observar a Mary Margaret sentada en el sofá con los ojos en un grueso libro que decía "Propiedades fisicoquímicas de los alimentos" en la portada. La morena aún estaba sorprendida por el beso que Killian le había dado y se sentía confundida y con la cabeza dándole mil vueltas; se recargo en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y su amiga la miro de reojo.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando sales con el mejor amigo de tu novio. — Le dijo ella,

—Ex novio. — Corrigió ella.

—Lo que sea. — Mary cerró el libro y lo dejó de lado. — Estas saliendo con él. Y no creo que sea justo para Robín…

—¿Y si fue justo que él ocultara algo tan grande de mí? — Se defendió Regina caminando hacia su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿Eso es lo que es? ¿Venganza?

—Llámalo como quieras… Solo estoy tratando de rehacer mi vida. Una vida que estaba bastante bien antes de que Robín llegara.

—¿De nada sirvió que hablaras con él?

—Ya basta Mary. — Regina rodó los ojos — Estoy cansada de que lo defiendas, como si yo fuera la que está mal en esta situación. — La morena sintió las lágrimas arder en su garganta — El me mintió, y lo único que yo estoy tratando de hacer es seguir adelante, olvidarme de todo este asunto de la hermana gemela y volver a la normalidad en donde solamente somos mi padre y yo. Y mientras Robín este por aquí, mientras tú lo sigas mencionando, no puedo hacer eso.

—¿Y entonces sales con su mejor amigo para seguir adelante? — Mary se levantó del sofá y se cruzó de brazos. — Eso no es muy inteligente de tu parte.

—Pues tal vez no lo sea. Pero con él puedo olvidarme un poco de todo este asunto. — Regina camino un par de pasos más hacia su amiga — Hoy tuve una agradable noche con él. ¿Y sabes qué? Me gusto estar a su lado… ¿Y sabes qué más? El me beso y creo que en verdad me gusto.

Mary se quedó boquiabierta y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna antes de observar como Regina entraba a su habitación. Ella se quedó ahí de pie, en medio de la sala, tratando de asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—Esto no está bien. — Escucho decir a David mientras salía de la cocina con un sándwich en las manos.

—Tenemos que hacer algo David. — Susurró ella.

—Hay solo una manera de hacer que ella entre en razón. — David le dio un mordisco a sus sándwich — Y ambos sabemos cuál es.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que los tortolos esten planeando? ¿Qué les parecio la platica con Robín?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, hola gente bonita. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste. Con este espero que se aclaren un poquito más las cosas si es que aun tienen dudas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Regina se pasó las manos por el cabello mirándose al espejó y dando un resoplido. Se estaba terminando de alistar para ir a la escuela y no podía quitar los ojos del sobre que estaba sobre su tocador, aquel que Robín le había dado días atrás. No había tenido el valor de abrirla, ni siquiera lo había intentado, solo la había dejado ahí y la observaba sin poder tomarla; todo era tan abrumador, la sola idea de leer algo que escribió su hermana gemela que ahora estaba muerta, le revolvía el estómago.

Y aunque por suerte la escuela y el trabajo la había mantenido lo suficientemente ocupada para pensar poco en todo el asunto de Beth, aun así no podía parar de imaginar lo que aquella carta diría. Killian le había dicho que probablemente era una carta explicándole las cosas, lo que Beth había averiguado sobre ellas o algo por el estilo. Regina había estado encontrándose con él y aunque se sentía extraña, le hacía bien la compañía. El chico no había intentado besarla de nuevo, pero por esos ojos de cachorrito con los que la miraba, la morena estaba segura de que él pretendía algo más que una amistad; otra cosa más que estaba abrumándola. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que sentía por él, porque Robín aún estaba ahí, dentro de ella con esos ojos claros y esa hermosa sonrisa.

Por momentos, ella pensaba que debía darle una oportunidad a Killian, o al menos el beneficio de la duda, dejar que el chico la conquistara y darse la oportunidad de sentirse querida una vez más. Aunque estaba empezando a cuestionar su suerte en el amor, tal vez, como dicen por ahí, la tercera seria la vencida.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escucho un par de golpecillos en su puerta y observo el reloj en su mesa de noche dándose cuenta de que debía irse a la universidad. Regina tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Mary lista para partir y David dándole un último sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Lista para irnos? — Preguntó Mary mirando a su amiga que lucía como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Regina estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió. Ella se apresuró a sacarlo de su bolso y responder.

—Hola.

— _Hola linda. ¿Qué tal va tu día?_

—Killian. — Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. — Estoy a punto de ir a la universidad. ¿Cómo va el tuyo?

Mary Margaret rodo los ojos y se puso las manos en la cadera mientras observaba a su amiga. Regina frunció el ceño y trato de ignorar a la pequeña morena.

— _En realidad, mejor ahora que pude escuchar._ — Un silenció incomodo se hizo presente, pues Regina no supo que responder a su comentario. — _Escucha, te llamó porque voy a salir de viaje unos cuantos días, ya sabes, por trabajo. Y me estaba preguntando si podríamos vernos hoy… Me gustaría verte antes de irme._

—Claro, te enviare un texto más tarde para que me digas en dónde.

Mary volvió a rodar los ojos y Regina le respondió de la misma manera para después apresurarse a salir del departamento.

—Esto se está saliendo de control. — Dijo Mary cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuándo se supone que él va a llegar? — Preguntó David dándole un mordisco a uno manzana que había tomado del frutero en la mesa.

—Esta tarde.

—Roguemos porque Regina no haga nada estúpido con ese tal Killian.

—¿Te das cuenta cuanto lastimaría a Robín si él se enterara de lo que está pasando? — Mary no lo estaba defendiendo, él había lastimado a su amiga. Pero de alguna manera entendía al chico.

—Ya lo sabe. — Respondió David sin darle mucha importancia.

Su novia frunció el ceño y levanto la vista para mirarlo. El rubio se dio cuenta de sus palabras y comenzó a toser atragantándose con la comida en su boca y poniéndose rojo como tomate

—¿De que estas hablando? — Mary le dio una mirada seria y David trago la comida con dificultad mientras.

—Robín ya lo sabe. — Respondió él. — Hemos estado viéndonos un par de veces y no pude evitar decírselo.

—¡David! — Lo regañó su novia.

—Lo siento M&M.

—Lo más extraño es que Robín no ha hecho nada para evitarlo.

—Él dijo que dejaría que Regina tomara sus decisiones sin intervenir… Dijo que no la presionaría y que si ella había decidido estar con Killian, solo esperaba que no se arrepintiera.

—¿Se está rindiendo así de fácil?

—No creo que se esté rindiendo M&M. Más bien creo que no tiene una razón para luchar. Regina lo boto y en tiempo récor ya está viendo a alguien más… Robín piensa que ella ya lo está superando.

* * *

Había sido un día tranquilo en la universidad y en todo el camino a casa Mary no había dicho palabra alguna.

—¿Dónde está David? — Preguntó Regina mientras caminaban hasta el elevador para subir a su departamento.

—Salió temprano de la escuela.

La forma seca y cortante en que su amiga le respondió hizo que Regina arrugara la frente.

—¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien.

Ambas chicas bajaron del elevador y caminaron hasta la puerta del departamento. Mary fue la primera en entrar quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el perchero al lado de la puerta al igual que su bolso. Regina la siguió y se quitó la chaqueta pero se le cayó de las manos cuando escucho una voz pronunciar su nombre.

—Hola cariño.

Regina se quedó boquiabierta observando al hombre sentado en su sofá al lado de David.

—¿Llamaron a mi padre?

—No te enojes con ellos cariño. — Respondió Henry con una pequeña sonrisa. — Solo creyeron que te haría bien hablar un poco de todo lo que está pasando.

—¿Ya lo sabes? — La morena se acercó a su padre poniéndose de pie frente a él.

—Siempre lo supe cariño. — Respondió su padre con ojos llorosos.

Regina asintió apretando los labios en una delgada línea intentando que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos.

—Los dejaremos solos. — Dijo Mary haciéndole una seña a David quien se levantó del sofá para seguir a su novia a la habitación.

Henry palmeo el sitio en el sofá a su lado indicándole a Regina que se sentara. La chica no había visto a su padre en un año y ya podía notar que había envejecido; su amable rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y su cabello era cada vez más blanco en las zonas laterales de su cabeza en donde aún tenía cabello. Pero sus ojos, seguían siendo esos dulces ojos cafés que recordaba cuando era niña.

—Entonces, ¿Ya sabes lo que está pasando? — Preguntó la morena sentándose al lado de su padre. Su curvó su boca en una pequeña sonrisa y bajo la vista al suelo —Claro, ya lo sabías.

—Lo de tu hermana, si lo sabía. — Henry se aclaró la garganta — Lo que no sabía era que tú estabas saliendo con su prometido…

—Ex prometido. — Se apresuró a decir ella.

—Ex prometido. — Repitió su padre — David se encargó de ponerme al día de todo.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? — Preguntó Regina sintiendo los ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Tú madre y yo decidimos nunca hacerlo. — Henry miro a su hija sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. — No fue nuestra mejor decisión, y nos arrepentimos muchas veces, pero sabíamos que no podíamos dar marcha atrás… Todos los años, los padres de Beth nos enviaban una foto de ella, y después te veía a ti, y supe que habíamos tomado una buena decisión. Teníamos dos hijas que tendrían una buena vida aunque fuera separada.

—¿No pensaste en decírmelo? ¿Ni siquiera una vez?

—Claro que si cariño, pero no solo era mi decisión…

—¿Por eso mamá se fue?

—Ella siempre me culpó. Decía que yo era la razón por la que había tenido que renunciar a una de sus hijas. — En la voz de Henry se podía notar su sufrimiento y su hija lo confirmo cuando observo un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de su padre.

—Tomaste la decisión que creíste correcta. — Regina colocó su mano en el hombro de su padre.

—¿Tú crees que fue la correcta?

—No lo sé. — Regina sintió el nudo en su garganta hacerse más grande.

—Me hubiera gustado que la hubieras conocido. — Dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú… ¿La conociste?

—Lo hice… — Henry asintió — Cuando ella descubrió la verdad, fue a buscarme y recuerdo que me quedé pasmado en la puerta por casi cinco minutos antes de dejarla entrar a la casa.

—¿Y aun así no me lo dijiste? — Preguntó la morena sintiéndose herida y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

—Beth me dijo que ella quería decírtelo… Ella iba a hacerlo, pero…

—Murió.

—Recuerdo cuando su… Robín me lo dijo. — Henry negó con la cabeza. — No podía creerlo. Días atrás, ella estaba frente a mí, pidiéndome permiso para decirte toda la verdad y ahora ella esta… Beth ya no está. — Él se aclaró la garganta y sonrió de medio lado — Sé que todo esto parece como un mal chiste. Pero espero que puedas perdonarme por ocultarte todo esto por tanto tiempo; si tal vez yo hubiera tenido el valor de decírtelo, la vida de ambas pudo haber sido distinta…

—No puedes culparte por lo que paso…

—Lo sé. — Interrumpió su padre tomándola de la mano. — Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que paso. Repito, sé que estas molesta, con algunos más que con otros. — Regina rodó los ojos al notar el giro que estaba dando la conversación — Pero no puedes culparnos por creer que estábamos tomando las mejores decisiones, porque para nosotros lo eran… Queríamos protegerte. Y, si me preguntas, creo que estas siendo demasiado dura con Robín…

—Detente. — Dijo Regina levantándose del sofá —No quiero escuchar una palabras más acerca de lo injusta que estoy siendo o de lo que tengo que hacer… Esto es duro para mí. — La morena sentía las palabras rasparle la garganta — Todos me están juzgando y me están diciendo que estoy haciendo las cosas mal; pero nadie en realidad sabe cómo me siento. No quiero la sombra de alguien que ni siquiera conocí y es exactamente como me siento.

Regina se apresuró a caminar hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella mientras sentía que las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Ya no podía controlarlo más, sentía que estaba a punto de reventar. La morena se sentó en la orilla de su cama mirándose en el espejo frente a ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba hecha un verdadero desastre. Tenía ojeras y los ojos rojos al igual que la nariz, su cabello estaba revuelto y su garganta ardía.

Los ojos de la chica se enfocaron en el sobre amarillento sobre su peinador y respiró profundo reuniendo la fuerza para tomarlo. Estiro su brazo con la mano temblorosa y tomo el sobre sintiendo como si pesara una tonelada. Era solo un trozo de papel dentro de otro trozo de papel, pero para ella se sentía como una bomba de tiempo. Regina miro el sobre durante unos segundos y con las manos, aun temblorosas, y saco el contenido del sobre, desdoblando las páginas que contenía y observando la delicada caligrafía en estas y además una pequeña fotografía

 _"Hola._

 _Sé que te estarás preguntando quien te escribe esta carta y porque hay una foto tuya en el sobre. Bueno, te lo explicare: la chica de la foto, no eres tú, soy yo. ¿Impresionante no? Somos hermanas gemelas, así que somos físicamente idénticas y aunque aún no te conozco es reconfortante saber cómo luces. Sé que todo esto es difícil de entender, créeme, para mí también lo fue. Mi primer instinto fue enojarme con el mundo entero a mí alrededor por ocultarme algo tan grande. Me sentía furiosa e histérica e incluso estuve a punto de golpear a mi prometido._

 _Todo mi mundo se vino abajo, todo lo que pensé conocer ya no era igual al saber que tenía a una hermana; pero lo que más me afecto de todo esto, fue el pensar en ti. En qué clase de vida habías tenido o si eras feliz, si tenías más hermanos o si tu sabías de mi existencia. Así que comencé a buscarte, a investigarte, y sé que va a sonar bastante acosador de mi parte, pero no me importa porque quería saber quién era mi hermana, cuál era su nombre, que era lo que hacía, en donde vivía. Y descubrí que estuvimos más cerca de lo que pensaba; tu nombre es Regina Mills, vivías en Maine pero te mudaste a Portland (donde yo vivó ahora) y nuestros padres biológicos habían decidido conservarte. Tal vez esto me haga lucir como una bruja egoísta y malagradecida, pero cuando supe todo eso, no pude evitar odiarte pensando que tú estabas con nuestros padres biológicos y yo había sido a la que habían dado en adopción. Ahora sé que lo hicieron para darnos una buena vida a ambas y creo que cumplieron su cometido._

 _Hace algunos días hable con Henry, y él me explico todo como estoy segura de que lo hará contigo. Aunque estuvimos toda nuestra vida separadas, esto te va a sonar bastante loco, pero siempre sentí que una parte de mi estaba incompleta y creo que es porque me faltabas tú. Espero que entiendas, que mi intención no es que después de leer esta carta salgas corriendo a buscarme, porque sé que es difícil pestañar y tener una hermana gemela. Pero aun así, espero que algún día quieras conocerme y saber un poco de mí como a mí me gustaría saber de ti. Me gustaría poder mirarte a la cara y decirte que nunca más te dejare sola, no cuando acabo de encontrarte. Y sé que suena un poco descabellado tener estos sentimientos de apego hacia ti porque ni siquiera te conozco, pero es lo que mi corazón me pide hacer. Ser una hermana para ti y esperar que tú lo seas para mí._

 _Tal vez esto no te importe, pero dentro de poco voy a casarme con un chico maravilloso; su nombre es Robín, nos conocemos desde pequeños y es el hombre más honesto y apuesto que puedas imaginar. Él es como un príncipe de cuentos pero en lugar de un caballo conduce una motocicleta con su guitarra en su espalda persiguiendo sus sueños. Espero que puedas conocerlo, sé que te agradara. Pero el punto es, que voy a casarme y si tú quieres, me gustaría tenerte ese día especial conmigo._

 _Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho y que tal vez no estés interesada en conocerme, pero enserio, enserio, espero que me des una oportunidad._

 _Te escribí esta carta porque no quería abrumarte con mi presencia ni causarte alguna especia de infarto, así que creí que una carta sería más adecuada. No sé cuando vayas a recibirla porque no sé cuándo seré capaz de enviarla, pero espero que sea pronto._

 _Gracias por leer esto hasta el final y permitirme decirte un poco sobre mí. Espero que esta carta no haya arruinado tu vida por completo porque esa no era para nada mi intención y espero que realmente puedas darte cuenta de que esto que nos pasó no es algo malo, al contrario, ahora sabemos que tenemos a alguien más en este mundo tan bizarro. Cuando estés lista para conocerme, espero que lo hagas. En el sobre esta mi dirección y te aseguro que te recibiré con un fuerte abrazo._

 _Beth."_

Regina se sorprendió a si misma sintiendo un anhelo increíble por conocer a su hermana. Después de aquellas palabras, sus mejillas estaban húmedas por la cantidad de lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos; se sentía terriblemente enojada con la vida por haber quitado a Beth de su camino antes de que pudiera conocerla. Y entonces, lo entendió todo. La vida le había impedido conocer a su hermana, pero en su camino había puesta pequeños trozos de ella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola hola gente hermosa! Les traigo otro capítulo que espero les guste y espero comentarios bastante largos como recompensa por no haberme tardado tanto en actualizar jajaja. Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—¿Crees que este bien? — Preguntó Mary entregándole una taza con café a Henry quien estaba sentado a la mesa.

—Creo que tenemos que darle su espacio. — El señor tomó la taza y observo a Mary sentarse frente a él, al lado de su novio — No es fácil enterarte que tienes una hermana a la que ni siquiera puedes conocer.

—Solo espero que no haga ninguna tontería. — Dijo David mientras devoraba un trozo de pastel

Regina había salido del departamento minutos antes, sin hablar con nadie o mirar a nadie. Henry había detenido a Mary de salir detrás de ella y había observado a su hija irse con la cabeza baja y los ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo fue tener a Beth frente a ti — Preguntó la chica para después tomar un sorbo de café.

—Impactante al principio. Doloroso al final. — Henry hizo una mueca — Tener frente a ti a la hija que diste en adopción preguntándote por que lo hiciste, créanme, no es nada fácil.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—Le di a mis hijas una buena vida. Tal vez en diferentes situaciones, pero fue una buena vida.

—¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sido? — Preguntó David arqueando una ceja — Tener a dos como Regina. Digo, apenas podemos con una. — Mary y Henry rieron suavemente ante en comentario del rubio — Creo que me hubiera vuelto loco… ¡Oye! Pero al menos te ahorraste el adivinar quién era quien.

—¡David! — Lo regaño Mary tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa y el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Regina se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio y se quedó mirando la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Killian le había enviado un texto diciéndole que tenía que arreglar unas cosas en la oficina y que la vería ahí para ir a comer algo después. Ella en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí; sentía náuseas y los ojos le ardían de tanto llorar, pero no quería estar en el departamento encerrada en su habitación.

La morena tomó su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje de texto al chico para informarle que lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio. Regina no tuvo que esperar demasiado pues en menos de cinco minutos Killian estaba saliendo del edificio y caminando hacia ella.

—¡Hey! — Saludó él con una pequeña sonrisa que se desvaneció al observar el rostro hinchado y triste de la morena. — ¿Está todo bien? — Regina sintió metiendo las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. — ¿Estas segura?

—Leí una carta que Beth escribió para mí. — Respondió ella en un susurro.

—¿Una carta? ¿De dónde salió? — Killian frunció el ceño.

—Robín me la dio.

—¿Volviste a ver a Robín? — El chico se cruzó de brazos y Regina supo que estaba molesto.

—Por favor, no en este momento… — La morena trago con dificultad y parpadeo un par de veces tratando de evitar que las lágrimas salieran. — Acabó de leer algo que me dice que tenía una hermana maravillosa y me siento como mierda porque todo este tiempo he estado odiándola. Todo dentro de mí la odiaba cuando ella era simplemente perfecta. — Regina se encogió de hombros — ¿Sabes lo que se siente odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conoces? Sentir que no importa lo que hagas, nunca serás mejor que esa persona.

—Regina… — Killian se acercó a la morena y la tomó en sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo. Regina hundió la cabeza en el cuello del chico y sintió sus lágrimas caer.

—Me siento una estúpida sintiendo celos de alguien que ya no está aquí. — Confesó ella — Pero no lo puedo evitar…

—Tranquila cariño. — Susurró Killian acariciando el cabello de la morena — Todo estará bien Beth.

Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y comenzó a separarse del cuerpo del chico. Killian entorno los ojos y se quedó inmóvil y boquiabierto recordando sus palabras. La morena dio media vuelta negando con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos para alejarse de Killian. Segundos después Killian trotaba tras ella tratando de alcanzarla.

—Regina, por favor espera. — Le pidió él con la respiración agitada — Déjame explicarte…

—¡¿Qué vas a explicarme?! — Regina se detuvo dando media vuelta y miro al chico sin poder contener su furia — ¿Qué mientras me tenías en tus brazos solo pensabas en mi hermana muerta?

—No es eso…

—¡¿Entonces qué es Killian?! — Grito ella. — ¡Dime que es!

—Estábamos hablando sobre ella. — Respondió el chico pasándose las manos por el cabello — Debes entender que es complicado tenerte cerca y que no me recuerdes a ella. Regina abrió la boca despacio tratando de responder pero solo pudo negar con la cabeza — Regina. — Él dio un par de pasos hacia ella pero la morena retrocedió. —Lo siento…

—No, no te disculpes. — Respondió ella haciendo una mueca — La que cometió el error fui yo… Cometí el error de confiar en ti, de creer que contigo no iba a ser la chica que se parece a Beth. — Killian se quedó callado y bajo la mirada al suelo. — ¿Sabes que es lo que pienso? Que solo te acercaste a mí porque no pudiste tenerla a ella. Y yo te deje porque necesitaba en quien refugiarme de la idea de que el hombre que amo se iba a casar con mi hermana.

Killian levanto la vista y observo a la chica por unos segundos. Regina respiraba agitadamente haciendo se moviera de una forma rápida.

—Tal vez me equivoque. — Killian se pasó las manos por la cara — Pero debes entender que ella era la chica que yo amaba…

—Exacto Killian, la amabas a ella. Yo no soy ella y nunca voy a serlo. — Regina miro hacia los lados y después miro al chico — Yo no quiero estar con alguien que solo me quiera porque me parezco al amor de su vida. — Ella sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta — Yo merezco alguien que me ame por quien soy, no por quien parezco ser.

Regina dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la mirada en el pavimento.

—¿Estas escogiendo a Robín? — Escuchó a Killian decir detrás de ella y se giró suavemente para mirarlo.

—Me estoy escogiendo a mí.

La morena siguió caminando sintiendo las piernas temblarle. No estaba segura si lograría llegar a su departamento sin caer en el asfalto y romper en llanto.

* * *

Regina cerró la puerta del departamento tras ella y se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, enterró su cara en sus piernas mientras las rodeaba con los brazos y trato de respirar profundo.

David salió de la cocina y se quedó estático al observar a su amiga en el suelo. El chico dejo sobre la mesa el tazón con palomitas que llevaba en las manos y se acercó a la morena poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Estas bien? — Susurró él.

—¿Dónde están Mary y mi padre? — Preguntó Regina levantando la cabeza.

—Salieron a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

La morena asintió y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Ya no podía contenerse más. David observó como las lágrimas de su amiga comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas más y más rápido; el rubio tomo a Regina entre sus brazos y la levanto del suelo para llevarla hasta el sofá. La chica escondió su rostro en el cuello de su amigo tratando de silenciar sus sollozos mientras envolvía con sus brazos el cuello de David.

David se sentó en el sofá con Regina aun en sus brazos y la colocó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarla.

—Ya no pueda más. — Dijo ella entre sollozos.

—Tranquila Reg. — David acarició la espalda de su amiga. — Estoy aquí.

* * *

—¿Cómo está? — Preguntó Henry cuando observó salir a David de la habitación de su hija.

—Está dormida. — Respondió David caminando hacia el comedor.

Mary y Henry habían llegado con las manos llenas de bolsas y habían encontrado a Regina llorando a cantaros en los brazos de David. Después de tiempo, David había llevado a la morena a su habitación mientras seguía llorando y Mary y Henry se habían sentado a la mesa en silencio con una taza de café en las manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó Mary mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

—Ella solo llego aquí y comenzó a llorar. Me dijo que ya no podía más.

—Creo que estamos siendo muy duros con ella. — Dijo Henry cruzándose de brazos. — Tenemos que dejar descansar todo este asunto.

—Todo esto que está pasando, es demasiado. — David se encogió de hombros — Y tal vez nosotros nos estamos sobrepasando…

—Ustedes solo intentaban ayudar. — Interrumpió el señor inclinándose para poner los codos sobre la mesa.

—Aun así. — Continuó el rubio — Nos pasamos de la raya con todo este asuntó de traerte hasta acá.

—Lo hicimos porque ella necesitaba ayuda. — Dijo Mary.

—Lo que ella necesitaba era nuestra comprensión y lo que nosotros le dimos fue más presión.

Mary clavo la vista en la mesa sabiendo que David tenía razón. Lo único que ella había hecho había sido presionar a su amiga con todo el asunto de Killian y Robín y esa había sido la razón por la que se le había ocurrido llamar a Henry, para que la hiciera entrar en razón. La chica se levantó de la silla con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Regina.

—Mary…

La chica hizo caso omiso al llamado de su novio y entro a la habitación de Regina cuidando no hacer ruido. Mary cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella mirando a su amiga recostada en la cama con la nariz roja y el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y sintió un nudo en su garganta. Regina abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó la morena con la voz ronca incorporándose lentamente.

—Lo siento. — Susurró Mary — Perdóname por ser tan mala amiga.

—¿De qué hablas? — Regina frunció el ceño.

Mary se acercó a Regina y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—No estuve contigo cuando lo necesitabas. Yo debo de estar contigo cuando me necesites y no lo hice… Yo soy tu mejor amiga, hemos estado juntas por años y en el momento más crucial de tu vida, yo solo me quede ahí, diciéndote lo que estabas haciendo mal.

—Hey. — Regina tomó la mano de su amiga. — Tú no has hecho nada mal. Solo estabas buscando lo mejor para mí… Jamás te atrevas a decir que eres una mala amiga. — Mary dejó que varias lágrimas se escaparan y Regina le colocó una mano en la mejilla. — Mary, tal vez haya tenido una hermana, pero la verdad es que, tú eres mi hermana, de verdad lo eres.

Mary sonrió ligerante y Regina le respondió de la misma manera. Ambas chicas se recostaron mirándose a la cara y se tomaron de la mano.

—No te atrevas a dejarme nunca. — Le dijo Regina

—¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeñas tu papá solía decirnos que éramos como uña y mugre? — Dijo Mary con una pequeña sonrisa y su amiga asintió — Bueno, más vale que te acostumbres a tener mugre en tus uñas.

* * *

—David, ya deja de comer o llegaremos tarde a la primera clase. — Dijo Mary desde la sala del departamento.

—No puedes pedirme eso mujer. — Respondió David saliendo de la cocina.

Su novia se rio ante las palabras del chico y negó con la cabeza cuando veía que estaba devorando lo que era su tercer sándwich.

—¡Reg! Date prisa por favor. — Dijo la chica mientras terminaba de preparar su bolso.

—Ya voy. — Respondió la morena saliendo de su habitación — Me voy a cepillar los dientes. — Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Mary sonrió al ver a su amiga más relajada, se le notaba en el rostro. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Regina le había contado lo que había pasado con Killian y con Robín. Le había contado sobre la carta de Beth y había llorado un poco más con ella. Henry había vuelto a Maine y las cosas se habían tranquilizado de manera favorable.

El timbre sonó atrayendo la atención de los tortolitos y David le hizo una seña a Mary para decirle que el abriría la puerta. El rubio se sorprendió al observar a Robín frente a él y Mary entornó los ojos al verlo ahí de pie con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Llego en mal momento? — Preguntó él.

—Estábamos a punto de irnos a la universidad. — Respondió Mary acercándose a la puerta.

—No les voy a quitar mucho tiempo. — se apresuró a decir Robín.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó David frunciendo el ceño

—No, nada de eso… Solo vine a despedirme.

—¿A despedirte? — Mary se colocó frente a David con el ceño fruncido.

—¿A dónde te vas? — Preguntó el rubio.

—Me ofrecieron hacer una pequeña gira. Estaré fuera un mes.

—¿Te vas?

David y Mary Margaret dieron media vuelta mirando a su amiga quien estaba de pie a unos metros de la puerta. Robín se quedó boquiabierto sin saber que decir y Regina se cruzó de brazos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Lo sé, otra vez volví a las andadas y me tarde en actualizar pero espero que me perdonen. Pero también espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Leí la carta de Beth. — Comentó Regina rompiendo el silencio.

Ella y Robín estaban sentados al pie de las escaleras en la entrada del edificio. Ambos miraban al frente sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente.

—¿A sí? — Robín levantó las cejas — ¿Qué era lo que decía?

—Prácticamente lo que ya se. Que éramos hermanas, que quería conocerme… — La morena se encogió de hombros — Incluso te mencionó a ti. Supongo que la escribió antes de que tú le dijeras que no querías casarte porque se refería a ti como _su_ prometido.

—A Beth le gustaba alardear. — Él hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y giro un poco la cabeza para mirar a Regina.

—Ella quería que yo la buscara cuando estuviera lista. — Continuó la chica con la mirada aun en el suelo — Y tal vez lo hubiera hecho hace bastante tiempo si hubiera sabido todo esto. — Ella negó con la cabeza — No puedo entender aun como es que mi padre pudo ocultarme algo así por tanto tiempo. Beth era su hija, ella era mi hermana…

—Bueno, tu padre solo buscaba lo mejor para ambas. — Respondió Robín conteniendo la necesidad de abrazar a la morena — Y creo que de alguna forma pensó que tenerlas separadas era la mejor idea.

—Lo sé, lo sé. — Regina se pasó las manos por la cara y después con ojos vidriosos miro a Robín. — Sé que todo mundo aquí pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero… No puedo verlo de esa forma. Tal vez sonara egoísta, pero por "hacer lo correcto" impidieron que Beth y yo estuviéramos juntas. Toda mi vida pensé que solo éramos mi padre y yo, muchas veces me sentí sola en el mundo cuando pude no haberlo estado.

Robín puso su mano en la espalda de Regina y la acaricio suavemente tratando de consolarla. La morena le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y regreso la vista al frente.

—¿Hay algo qué pueda hacer? — Preguntó él quitando la mano de la espalda de la chica.

—Ella escribió su dirección. ¿Puedes llevarme? Quiero saber cómo era su vida.

—Claro.

El chico se levantó de las escaleras y metió las manos en sus bolsillos buscando por las llaves de su motocicleta. Regina se levantó segundos después e hizo una mueca cuando Robín le ofreció uno de los cascos. Después de cierto tiempo, seguía sin gustarle la idea de montar esa motocicleta, pero la idea de que tal vez esa era la última vez que lo hacia la llevo a montarse en la moto y rodear a Robín con sus brazos sintiendo su aroma invadir su sentido del olfato.

* * *

—Esto es increíble. — Susurró Regina mirando hacia el techo.

Estaban dentro de la casa que una vez había pertenecido a Beth y a su familia. Era una propiedad enorme – parecida a la de la familia de Robín – y aunque estaba polvorienta y descuidada aun así se podía apreciar la belleza de la decoración. El piso era de mármol negro y los muebles de madera estaban tallados a mano. El vestíbulo era del tamaño del apartamento de Regina y la sala estaba llena de libreros repletos. Había una chimenea y sofás que parecían bastante cómodos, –ahora envueltos en plástico – había una televisión que parecía pantalla de cine y bajo esta estantes con lo que parecían _DVD´s,_ todo esto entre pilares que parecían artesanales.

Robín continúo con el recorrido de la casa llevando a la morena hacia la cocina, en donde las polvorientas repisas negras ya estaban vacías y los electrodomésticos, igual de polvorientos, estaban desconectados de la corriente eléctrica.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que la casa está sola? — Preguntó Regina recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

—Desde que murió Beth… — El chico sintió un nudo en su garganta — Mi padre se encargó de mantener todo en orden pero en realidad nada de aquí se ha movido. Estoy seguro que sus cosas deben seguir en su habitación.

—Ella… ¿Ella sufrió? — Regina sintió las manos temblarle y su estómago la amenazaba con vaciar su contenido.

—Fue instantáneo… Ella se golpeó la cabeza y… — Robín negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. — Susurró ella

—Está bien. — Él se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Te importa si espero en el jardín? Me siento un poco abrumado.

—Ok. — Asintió ella y observo al chico salir por la puerta de la cocina que llevaba al exterior.

Regina recorrió el lugar con la vista y regreso a la sala deteniéndose al pie de la escalera. Titubeo antes de poner un pie en el primer escalón y se aferró a la barandilla de la escalera sintiendo sus piernas temblarle.

La morena observo las puertas de las habitaciones, todas cerradas excepto por una que estaba entreabierta; la luz de la habitación se reflejaba en el suelo y algo dentro de ella la llamaba a entrar, como un imán jalándola hasta allá. Regina colocó su aun temblorosa mano sobre la gruesa puerta de madera para abrirla completamente y se quedó de pie en la entrada observando el lugar.

Había ventanales grandes cubiertos por cortinas color perla que dejaban entrar toda la luz natural; del lado izquierdo estaba una enorme cama con blancas y polvorientas sabanas y almohadas. Del lado derecho había una pequeña puerta que probablemente llevaría hasta el closet y a unos metros de esa puerta se encontraba un peinador acompañado de un gran espejo ovalado. Regina apretó los puños tomando el valor para entrar y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse al pequeño buró el lado de la cama. En el había un pequeño reloj y una lámpara junto con un par de portarretratos; uno de ellos mostraba a Beth con un hombre y una mujer mayor que ella, probablemente sus padres. El siguiente portarretrato mostraba una serie de fotografías que la incluían a ella y a un par de chicas en diferentes situaciones. En todas esas fotos, Beth sonreía ampliamente y era como estarse mirando en un espejo.

Regina respiro profundo y caminó hasta el peinador que aún tenía las cosas de su hermana. Había varias botellas de perfume, un poco de maquillaje y algunos esmaltes para uñas; Regina acaricio con la yema de los dedos la silla frente al peinador y dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa al imaginarse a Beth sentada en ese lugar, con su cabello largo y su rostro alegré como el de las fotografías. La morena levanto la vista mirándose al espejo y apretó la silla con las manos al ver una tira de fotografías en el espejo. Robín y Beth hacían caras extrañas en las primeras tres y en la última fotografía ambos compartían un beso.

La morena sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta y arder mientras contenía las lágrimas. En su cabeza se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de superar el hecho de que el hombre del que estaba enamorada había estado antes con alguien idéntica a ella. Robín era un gran chico, ella lo sabía; sabía que las cosas se habían salido de control, que el que él se enamorara de ella no estaba en el plan. Ella tampoco lo tenía planeado, enamorarse de alguien no estaba en su futuro y él había llegado de una manera tan inesperada que cuando se enteró del motivo de su llegada todas las ilusiones que había comenzado a construir, todas las piezas de su recién recuperado corazón, todo se había desmoronado.

Regina se apresuró a salir de la habitación mientras secaba las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

* * *

Robín estaba recargando los codos en la barandilla del pequeño puente sobre el estanque del patio trasero de la casa. El chico miraba hacia los árboles que marcaban el inicio del bosque y sonrió ante el recuerdo de las tardes que él, Belle y Beth habían pasado en aquel jardín correteando y jugando. O las noches en donde ponían tiendas de campaña y miraban las estrellas a la luz de una fogata.

Sus pensamientos se apagaron al escuchar los pasos de Regina dirigirse hacia él. La morena caminaba con la mirada en el suelo y las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sus ojos estaban irritados al igual que su nariz pero él decidió ignorarlo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Un poco abrumador. — Respondió ella — Pero todo está bien.

—¿Cómo…? — Robín se aclaró la garganta y titubeo antes de hablar. No estaba seguro de que quería escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer — ¿Cómo van las cosas con Killian?

Regina hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y miro al chico de reojo.

—¿En serio quieres saber? — Robín hizo una mueca. —Se acabó. — La morena se encogió de hombros —Aunque en realidad nunca hubo nada.

—Él parecía bastante entusiasmado. — Regina frunció el ceño mientras miraba al chico y él solo se encogió de hombros — Me llamó para decirme que no me preocupara por ti, que él te estaba cuidando bien.

—Increíble. — Susurró ella negando con la cabeza.

—Yo lo tome más como una advertencia. Killian no quería que me acercara a ti.

—Killian no tiene derecho a decidir por mí. — Respondió Regina algo irritada y el chico solo la miro. — Él me llamó Beth… Mientras me consolaba por haber leído la carta de Beth y el hecho de que mi padre estuviera en mi departamento confesándome toda la verdad… Él me llamó Beth.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No es tu culpa… Quiero decir, no es tu culpa que yo viva bajo la sombra de Beth. Las personas que la amaban simplemente la ven en mí.

—No debería ser así. — Se apresuró a decir él — Tú no eres la sombra de Beth, Regina. Me siento culpable por haber traído todo esto a tu vida…

—No lo eres.

—Yo no la veo en ti. — Continuó Robín sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — Yo te veo a ti, veo a la mujer hermosa y valiente que eres, la mujer que se apasiona cuando habla de química. — Regina dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa — tú no eres nada como ella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sus miradas fueron a dar al estanque.

—Entonces… — Habló Regina con voz ronca — ¿Te vas?

—Hoy por la noche. — Respondió él asintiendo.

—¿Por qué?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Robín enderezó su postura para después recargar un costado de su cuerpo en la barandilla y poder mirar mejor a la morena.

—Me ofrecieron una gira por varias ciudades del país. Quizá es lo que necesito para impulsar mi carrera.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé.

Regina asintió y tomó la misma posición en la que Robín se encontraba y por impulso estiro su brazo para tomar la mano del chico.

—Esta es tu oportunidad.

—Así es. — Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa. — Pero desearía que no fuera de esta manera. No quiero irme… No quiero dejarte.

—Hey. — Regina le dio un pequeño apretón a su mano — Este es tu sueño, es todo lo que siempre has querido y tienes que tomar esa guitarra e ir por ello.

Robín atrajo a la morena hacia él y la tomo en sus brazos envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo para abrazarla. Regina colocó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del chico y aspiro su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos. Todo en ese momento se sentía como una despedida.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue con Robín? — Preguntó Mary Margaret observando a su amiga entrar al departamento.

—¿Aclararon las cosas? — Preguntó David con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tortolitos estaban sentados en el sofá, claramente acurrucados, con la televisión encendida y una manta cubriéndolos.

—No había nada que aclarar. — Respondió Regina caminando hacia sus amigos.

—Entonces… Él… — Mary observo a su amiga con atención. Claramente había indicios de previo llanto.

—No voy a ser la persona que se interponga en su camino. — Susurró la morena con un nudo en la garganta — Cada día me digo a mi misma que no soy igual a Beth, que nunca voy a ser como ella… Pedirle a Robín que se quede, no voy a hacer eso.

—No puedes dejarlo ir. — Insistió Mary levantándose del sofá.

—Ella le pidió que renunciara a su sueño. — Respondió Regina con rapidez — Yo no voy a hacer lo mismo, no sería justo. — Ella se pasó las manos por el cabello y respiro profundamente — No voy a ser la chica que lo detenga… No voy a ser la chica que le impida ser quien en verdad es — Regina trago con dificultad sintiendo un nudo en su garganta — Quiero ser el motivo por el que él regrese, no el motivo por el que se quede.


	18. Chapter 18

**Perdón por todo lo que las he hecho esperar, pero el final de semestre acabo conmigo. Espero poder actualizar más frecuentemente porque ya estamos en la recta final. ¿Que creen que vaya a pasar?**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

Esta vez para Regina, el final de semestre se sentía como el final de algo más; meses atrás, Robín se había marchado y no había sabido mucho de él, salvo que le estaba yendo bastante bien en su gira. David y Mary hacían lo posible por mantenerla ocupada, pero con el final de su penúltimo semestre y su trabajo en la cafetería lo menos que tenía era tiempo.

Sus ojos cafés estaban concentrados en las copas de los árboles del campus, estaba esperando por sus amigos quienes estaban recibiendo sus últimas calificaciones. Por suerte, ella había logrado pasar todas sus materias con notas sobresalientes y varios profesores le habían entregado cartas de recomendación para que comenzara con sus prácticas profesionales. La chica resopló, sus prácticas profesionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y ella aun no sabía dónde tomarlas. Mary le había dicho sobre un centro de investigación para el desarrollo de fármacos, o tal vez el centro de salud de la ciudad, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera como su vida había cambiado tanto en el último año.

—¿Es usted la señorita Regina Mills?

La morena frunció el ceño al escuchar a una voz masculina llamándola y giro en su asiento para poder ver al hombre frente a ella. Era un hombre mayor, vestido con un elegante traje sastre y corbata, llevaba un maletín en una de las manos y con la otra se sostenía el saco.

—Soy yo. — Respondió ella titubeante.

—Me dijeron que podía encontrarla aquí… Tengo unos papeles que necesito entregarle.

—¿De qué se trata?

El hombre se sentó frente a la chica y colocó su maletín en la mesa entre ellos para después abrirlo y sacar un par de papeles de su interior.

—Me fue notificado que usted ya está enterada de la existencia de su hermana, Beth Carson. Por lo tanto, debo proceder a entregarle estos papeles que indican las propiedades que fueron dejadas a su nombre.

—¿De qué está hablando? — Regina frunció el ceño —¿De qué propiedades habla?

—¿Está enterada de la posición económica que su hermana tenía?

—No del todo…

—Al morir sus padres, la señorita Carson heredo una gran cantidad de dinero y propiedades. Todo esto ahora pertenece a usted por órdenes de la señorita Carson, quien especifico en su testamento que todos estos bienes se transfirieran a usted.

—Ella ni siquiera me conocía. — Susurró Regina entre la sorpresa que sentía.

—En su testamento está estrictamente estipulado que todos los bienes de la señorita Carson serán transferidos a la señorita Regina Mills. — El hombre le tendió los papeles a la morena y los colocó frente a ella — Todo está escrito y está firmado y notariado. Usted tiene el derecho a rechazarlos, pero esos bienes serán congelados y probablemente decomisados por el banco después de un tiempo… Es su decisión, pero mi consejo legal es que los acepte y después decida qué hacer con ellos.

—No lo entiendo. — La chica miro un montón de papeles en donde podía ver la firma de Beth al pie de la hoja.

—Ahora es rica señorita Mills. Su hermana se encargó de eso.

* * *

—¿Qué cosa? — Mary abrió los ojos como platos y su boca quedo entreabierta.

—Lo que escuchan, ese hombre se apareció y me dio todos esos papeles diciéndome que ahora…

—Eres rica. — Completó David mientras miraba los papeles con los labios entreabiertos — Ve todo esto. La mansión, una casa de campo, una casa de playa, autos, cuentas bancarias. Esto es más dinero del que alguna vez pudiéramos tener — Él sonrió — Y ahora es tuyo.

—No he aceptado nada. — Aclaró Regina negando con la cabeza.

—¿Robín sabe algo de esto? — Preguntó temerosa Mary.

—No mencionó nada… No estoy segura de que nadie lo supiera más que ese abogado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? — Cuestionó su amiga cruzándose de brazos.

—No lo sé. Todo esto es una locura. — La morena se pasó las manos por el rostro y por el cabello — ¿Por qué Beth me dejaría todo lo que tenía sin ni siquiera conocerme?

—Eres su hermana. Supongo que ella quería compartir un poco contigo.

—Esto no es un poco Mary… Es toda su fortuna. Y no sé si me enloquece la idea de que haya puesto esto en su testamento sin conocerme o que lo haya hecho justo antes de ese accidente.

—Bueno, se parecen en lo precavidas. — David se encogió de hombros y Regina y Mary lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—Creo que deberías consultar a un abogado, que te ayude a tomar la decisión a decidir qué hacer con todo esto.

—Puedes vender todo Reg, guardar el dinero, pagar deudas…

—No puedo vender algo que no me pertenece… Quiero decir, legalmente es mío, pero… No puedo hacerlo.

* * *

Los Ángeles.

El humo de tabaco inundaba el lugar junto con el característico olor a alcohol, había música sonando de fondo y Robín estaba sentado ante la barra sosteniendo un vaso con algo de cerveza. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el contenido del vaso y su mente divagaba en lo único que no había podido dejar de pensar desde el momento en que dejo Portland: Regina.

—¿Por qué tan triste idiota?

Robín levanto la vista y observo a su hermana sentándose a su lado con una expresión divertida como siempre que insultaba a su hermano.

—Tal vez porque llegaste a arruinarme el día. — Respondió él con el mismo sarcasmo. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Resolviendo algunos negocios. Papá me dijo dónde estabas trabajando.

—¿Y decidiste venir por qué…?

—Quería ver tu miseria en persona. — Belle sonrió de medio lado y su hermano rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy miserable? — Robín arqueo una ceja retándola.

—El hecho de que estás haciendo todo lo que alguna vez quisiste y estas aquí sentado en un lúgubre bar sumido en tus pensamientos con cara de perro regañado… Ambos sabemos que te hace falta algo, o más bien alguien.

—Ella no me quiere a su lado. — Susurró él con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Lo dices porque no te pidió que te quedaras? — Robín apretó los labios y levanto la vista hacia su hermana — Ella no te iba a pedir que renunciaras a tu sueño… Te ama.

—Pero debí hacerlo, debí quedarme con ella y ayudarla a superar todo esto, estar a su lado.

—Sé que te he dicho muchas veces que eres estúpido hermano, pero esta vez realmente estas actuando como uno. — Belle tomó la mano del chico llamando su atención.

—¿Qué se supone que haga? Me fui hace meses y ni siquiera he intentado contactarla por temor a su respuesta…

—Sé que voy a sonar como nuestro padre cuando te diga esto, pero, tienes que tomar una decisión, tienes que dejar de lloriquear y actuar como el hombre adulto que eres.

—¿No se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor?

—Sí, pero tú apestas.

Robín sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza y Belle puso una mano en la espalda de su hermano.

—Hey, ¿Estas lista?

Ambos voltearon hacia la mujer de cabello largo y oscuro que caminaba hacia ellos. La chica era joven y tenía ojos grandes al igual que la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro.

—Ruby, él es mi hermano Robín. — Habló Belle dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Es un gusto conocerte. — Saludó Ruby alargando el brazo hacia el chico para darle la mano.

—Ella es… — Belle se aclaró la garganta — Es mi pareja.

—Mucho gusto Ruby. — Robín sonrió y le dio un apretón a la chica.

—¿Puedes darme un minuto, cariño?

Ruby asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y miro a Belle durante unos segundos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

—No se lo digas a papá. Aún no sabe nada. — Le susurró a su hermano.

—Lucha por el amor, hermana.

Ambos rieron y Robín se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a su hermana y darle un beso en la frente como despedida, y entonces la observo caminar hacia la chica que la esperaba en la puerta y fue como si las respuestas de las preguntas que nunca había hecho aparecieran frente a él.

* * *

Portland, dos días después.

Regina se despertó sobre saltada y agitada, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho rápidamente y volvió a escuchar el ruido de golpes en la puerta del departamento. Observo el reloj a su lado y arrugo la frente al observar la hora. El siguiente pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza fue que tal vez Mary y David hubieran olvidado sus llaves y por eso tocaban la puerta tan ruidosamente a las dos de la mañana. Ella se levantó de la cama dándose prisa y se pasó las manos por el cabello; camino con pasos firmes y decidida a gritarle a sus amigos por despertarla en la madrugada.

—La próxima vez que olviden sus llaves. — Habló ella en un tono de voz alto y de dispuso a abrir la puerta — Los dejaré dormir afuera…

Regina se quedó helada y con la boca abierta al observar quien estaba frente a ella. La chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin poder decir nada y Robín solo le sonrió de medio lado y agacho la cabeza.

—Perdón por la hora, pero acabo de bajar del avión y no podía esperar para verte. — Él caminó hacia la morena y cerró la puerta detrás de él dejando la mochila que cargaba en el suelo.

—¿Pasa algo malo? — Preguntó ella aun sorprendida.

—Pasa que fui un estúpido al irme de aquí. Pasa que no puedo estar un día más sabiendo que estamos separados cuando podríamos no estarlo.

Regina sintió un nudo formarse en la garganta y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Robín se acercó dejando solo centímetros entre ellos y le tomo las manos con las suyas.

—¿Qué hay de la gira? ¿De tus sueños? — Susurró la morena mirando al suelo.

—Nada de eso es suficiente si no te tengo a ti. — Ambos sonrieron y Regina levanto el rostro sintiendo algunas lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. El chico se apresuró a limpiar sus mejillas con sus pulgares e hizo que la morena lo mirara a los ojos. — Sé que no es lo mejor, pero sé que podemos solucionar esto y que va a funcionar porque… Yo haría cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Susurró ella.

—Porque creo que mi hermana tenía razón. — Robín se encogió de hombros — Soy un idiota.

Regina sonrió y sintió su respiración mezclarse con la de Robín mientras él se acercaba. Sus labios se rozaron en un tenue movimiento para después fundirse en un anhelado beso. El chico no perdió más tiempo y rodeo a la morena con los brazos para pegarla a su cuerpo con necesidad y ella suspiró sintiendo como descargas eléctricas le recorrían el cuerpo.

—Esto va a funcionar. — Susurró él con sus labios pegados a los de Regina — Esto va a funcionar.

—Esto va a funcionar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Una vez más, siento mucho la tardanza. Les informo que este es el ultimo capítulo de esta historia y espero les guste mucho. Gracias por leer y acompañarme durante todo este trayecto. Significa mucho para mi todo su apoyo y sus comentarios y realmente espero haber causado emociones con esta pequeña historia. Muchas muchas gracias enserio y si les gusta como escribo les invito a seguir mi historia "Back to you" que en esa todavía queda algo de camino por recorrer. Hasta la proxima.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Beth te dejo toda su herencia? — Preguntó Robín con el ceño fruncido.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá muy cerca del otro y Reina le había contado acerca del abogado y de los papeles que ahora la hacían dueña legal de cada una de las propiedades de los Carson incluyendo su dinero.

—Así es, y la verdad no sé qué hacer con todo eso. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con tanto?

—Bueno, la casa en la playa te gustaría mucho, es bastante agradable y privada, cómoda para pasar los veranos; La cabaña en el bosque es bonita pero no es agradable si no te gusta pasar frio y estar sin internet. — Ambos rieron y Regina inclinó la cabeza para seguir escuchando al chico — Tal vez puedas vender algunos de los coches de colección, valen bastante y pues la mansión ya la viste. — Robín se encogió de hombros — Supongo que puedes vender todo si así lo quieres y hacer algo con el dinero.

—Es demasiado abrumador tener que pensar en cosas que hace una semana ni siquiera tenía y que ahora tengo que tomar decisiones sobre estas. No entiendo como Beth me dejo todo a mí…

—Eras su hermana, supongo que pensaba en compartir lo que tenía contigo… Ella quería conocerte, al parecer tenía la idea de compartir su vida con su hermana.

—Bueno pues esto fue compartir demasiado.

—Pues puedes vender algunas cosas… Tal vez podríamos quedarnos con el coche del padre de Beth, era un clásico y así podríamos recorrer lo que resta de la gira en carretera. Solo tú y yo y el camino.

—¿Lo que resta de la gira? — Regina frunció el ceño y enderezó su postura — ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Pensé que sería una buena idea…

—Robín, no puedo irme. Estoy a punto de terminar la universidad.

—¿Cómo haremos que esto funcione? Si yo me quedo perderé la gira…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, podemos encontrar otra manera. — Se apresuró ella.

—¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo si no puedes ir conmigo y yo no puedo quedarme? — Robín se removió en el sofá con incomodidad — Regina, si esto de la gira funciona, no me quedare estático, tendré que seguir viajando todo el tiempo.

La morena frunció el ceño y bajo la vista al suelo pensando en alguna solución. Distraída en sus propios pensamientos, Regina escucho la puerta abrir y cerrare dándose cuenta de que Robín ya no estaba frente a ella.

* * *

Robín caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y los ojos en el suelo mientras escuchaba sus pasos contra el pavimento; las calles eran bastante tranquilas a las tres de la mañana. Se sentía abrumado y a la vez un tonto por haber salido tan de pronto del departamento, pero todo en aquel momento se sentía mal, como un error. Quería regresar con Regina, lo quería más que nada, pero ¿Cómo podía volver a ella si sus caminos estaban tan separados?

—¡Robín! ¡Espera! — Escuchó detrás de él. Se detuvo y cerró los ojos respirando profundo, escuchando los pasos apresurados de Regina mientras se acercaba a él — ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Crees que puedes irte como si nada sin ninguna explicación?

Él dio media vuelta con lentitud y pudo observar el rostro molesto, pero aun así hermoso, de la morena quien estaba de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados y las mejillas encendidas.

—No debí haber venido. — Susurró el chico con la voz apagada.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Esto no va a funcionar. — Robín se pasó las manos por el cabello — No va a funcionar sin que alguno de los dos salga perdiendo, y entonces vamos a reprochárnoslo cada día a tal punto de que no vamos a querer estar juntos… He pasado por esto antes Regina, con mis padres paso lo mismo, con Beth iba por el mismo camino…

—Está bien, detente ahora mismo. — Le advirtió la morena mostrándole la palma de sus manos — Sé que todo esto es demasiado complicado y que parece que todo apunta a que no va a terminar bien. Pero entiende Robín, yo quiero estar contigo y sé que hay una manera de solucionar esto.

—Es que todo es tan complicado…

—Sé que es complicado. — Interrumpió ella con cierta desesperación en la voz — ¿Crees que yo quiero estar en esta situación? Vivir a la sombra de alguien que ni siquiera conocí y por si fuera poco enamorarme del hombre que mi hermana amaba. — Regina respiro profundo y se pasó las manos por el rostro — Robín, tengo una vida que jamás pensé tener, ahora soy dueña de propiedades que jamás pensé en comprar y tengo tanto dinero que no estoy segura de que sea real. Beth quiso eso para mí, ella hizo que eso pasara. Pero lo que pasa entre nosotros, eso no fue plan de nadie. — Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y Robín pudo notar como los hermosos ojos cafés de la morena se llenaban de lágrimas — No voy a dejarte — Susurró ella colocando sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico.

—Al principio pensé que toda esta situación era una broma. — Robín sentía un nudo en la garganta y tomó las manos de Regina entre las suyas — Haberme enamorado de ti justamente… Pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que tú eres con quien yo quiero estar y quiero que sepas que para mí, tú no eres la sombra de nadie… Te amo.

—Podemos solucionar esto. — Respondió Regina con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios — Pero tenemos que dejar nuestros miedos atrás, tenemos que dejar de temer a lo que nos puede separar y luchar contra ello.

—Ahora sé porque tú eres la que lleva las riendas de esta relación.

Ambos rieron y Regina negó con la cabeza mientras Robín se inclinaba para besarla y a pesar del frio de la madrugada sintieron el calor se sus cuerpos al acercarse para profundizar el beso.

* * *

—¿Todo bien contigo y con Robín? — Preguntó Mary Margaret mientras ambas caminaban por el campus de la universidad.

—Encontramos una solución que puede funcionar. — Respondió Regina encogiéndose de hombros.

—Fue una sorpresa verlo hoy.

—La sorpresa me la dio a mí apareciendo a las dos de la mañana frente a la puerta.

—Que romántico. — Mary sonrió ampliamente — Espero que todo salga bien Reg, ambos se merecen ser felices.

—Todo va a salir bien Mary, lo sé. — Ambas chicas sonrieron levente — Ambos nos amamos y además son solo seis meses en lo que yo termino la escuela. Después de eso podemos ver que hacer conforme a la gira de Robín.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con todo lo que Beth te dejo?

—Bueno, ya algo se me ocurrirá, pero después de hablar con Robín, no pienso vender nada.

—Bueno, la verdad no nos caería nada mal unas vacaciones en una playa privada. — Ambas chicas rieron.

* * *

Seis meses después.

Robín caminaba por el aeropuerto esquivando a la gente frente a él, aunque no con mucho éxito; de vez en cuando golpeaba a una que otra persona con la mochila que llevaba al hombro pero no le importaba. Cuando las puertas de salida estuvieron frente a él, apresuro más el paso sintiendo como comenzaba a faltarle el aire pero no le importo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo fuera del aeropuerto y pudo ver a Jonh a lo lejos, esperando por el recargado en su motocicleta. El chico corrió los metros de distancia que le faltaban y se detuvo frente a su amigo.

—Si sudas un poco más puedes llenar una piscina. — Comentó Jonh observando a su amigo.

—Tengo que irme ya. El avión tardo en despegar y tenía que haber llegado hace una hora. — Respondió Robín dejando la mochila en el suelo y rebuscando en ella para sacer su billetera.

—Estoy seguro de que Regina lo va a entender. — Jonh enderezó su postura y observo a su apresurado amigo.

—No la puedo llamar porque mi teléfono esta sin batería. — El chico metió su billetera a su chaqueta y cerró la cremallera — Dame las llaves de la moto, me iré directo hacia allá.

—No te voy a prestar mi motocicleta para que corras a ver a tu chica. Acabo de encerarla y no quiero ningún rasguño.

—Vamos, te invitare unas cervezas. Y si le pasa algo a la moto yo mismo me encargare de los daños.

John rodo los ojos y resopló para después sacar las llaves de la motocicleta del bolsillo de su pantalón. Robín no tardo ni dos segundos en tomarlas y se montó en la motocicleta con un salto.

—Lleva mis cosas al estudio, pasare por ellas más tarde. — Informó él antes de arrancarle un rugido a la motocicleta y avanzar con una rapidez impresionante.

Su amigo suspiro y negó con la cabeza mientras lo observaba alejarse con rapidez. John se inclinó a recoger la mochila de Robín y llamó con un gesto de mano a uno de los taxis que estaban aparcados en la acera del aeropuerto.

* * *

—¿Aun nada? — Preguntó Mary acercándose a su amiga.

Regina tenía el teléfono en una mano y el ceño fruncido, había llamado a Robín más de diez veces y el seguía sin responder.

—No puedo creer que me esté haciendo esto. — Respondió ella sintiendo el estómago arder.

—Tal vez el avión se atrasó…

—Pudo haberme avisado. — Interrumpió la morena haciendo una mueca — Sera mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres que lo esperemos?

—Vámonos… — Repitió Regina negando con la cabeza.

Ambas chicas salieron del departamento vistiendo sus sencillos pero elegantes vestidos de graduación. Por fin habían concluido sus estudios y estaban realmente ansiosas por lo que les deparaba el futuro. Mary Margaret llevaba un vestido color menta que dejaba ver sus hombros pero cubría sus brazos con unas delgadas mangas transparentes; el vestido llevaba un cinturón de pedrería que daba pie a la falda larga y plisada. Regina había optado por un vestido color beige con incrustaciones de piedra en el escote en "v" de su pecho y espalda y por la falda algo abultada se asomaba una de sus piernas. David las esperaba abajo, vistiendo un elegante traje sastre recargado en un auto que habían rentado para la ocasión. El chico sonrió al ver a su novia y a su amiga, tan hermosas pero con el rostro preocupado.

—¿Aun nada? — Preguntó él. Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza y se detuvieron frente a él.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia. —Habló Regina sintiendo la tristeza invadirle el cuerpo.

Ella había hablado con Robín y le había dicho lo importante que sería su presencia en ese momento tan importante y él le había prometido estar ahí, llevarla del brazo a su graduación y bailar toda la noche. Pero no estaba ahí.

David abrió la puerta del auto para que las chicas subieran y después él subió al asiento del copiloto e indico al chofer que avanzara. Mary tomó la mano de su amiga y Regina le sonrió dulcemente intentando contener las lágrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Robín sentía los ojos arderle ante el exceso de luz del lugar, no podía vislumbrar nada y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

—Hola Robín. — Escuchó él.

La voz era conocida, tanto que su ceño se frunció mientras daba media vuelta para encontrarse con la chica que lo llamaba. Él sonrió al observarla: su cabello oscuro hasta la cintura y su brillante sonrisa resaltada por el color carmín de sus labios; Estaba justo como la recordaba, con sus pantalones a cintura y sus tacones de aguja, con una de esas blusas de gasa que le gustaba usar.

—Beth. — Susurró él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a avanzar hacia él y Robín sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo cuando Beth lo tomó de las manos.

—Tanto tiempo. — Ella sonrió — No has cambiado nada.

—Esto… ¿Es un sueño? — Preguntó el frunciendo el ceño.

—Depende de cómo lo veas tú. Esto puede ser un sueño o puede ser tu realidad. — Beth sonrió y colocó sus manos en las mejillas del chico — ¿Quieres despertar o quieres ir conmigo?

—No puedo ir contigo. — Respondió él tomando las manos de la chica — La encontré Beth, encontré a Regina.

—¿Cómo es ella?

—Es increíble, puedo ver que los mismos genes corren por sus venas. Se ve igual a ti pero con cabello corto y aun así, no se parecen en nada. — Robín sonrió negando con la cabeza y Beth frunció el ceño de una manera divertida — Ambas llevaron una vida tan diferente que su carácter no concuerda en nada.

—Me hubiera gustado conocerla…

Ambos se miraron y la sonrisa de Beth se convirtió en un rostro relajado pero serio y Robín frunció el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo?

"Robín, por favor no me dejes"

Las palabras resonaron por todo el lugar y Robín miro hacia arriba buscando el origen de la voz.

—Te están llamando. — Respondió Beth.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué está pasando Beth?

—Tienes dos opciones Rob. — La chica tomó la mano de Robín para que se concentrara en ella — Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo o puedes ir con ella.

—Yo… — Él sintió el estómago revolverse y comprendió todo en unos segundos, como un balde de agua fría cayéndole en la cabeza.

—Tú eres el único que puede tomar esa decisión… — Continuó Beth — Pero debo preguntarte algo antes… ¿La amas?

—Con toda mi vida. — Respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces lucha por ella, lucha por regresar a ella.

Robín sintió la vista borrosa y entre la inmensidad de las luces blancas y brillantes, Beth comenzó a perderse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

Con los zapatos en una mano, el maquillaje arruinado y los ojos ardiendo, Regina esperaba recargada en la pared de uno de los pasillos del hospital sintiendo como el alma le caía hasta los pies.

Había recibido una llamada a mitad de su ceremonia de graduación y en cuanto escucho la palabra "Robín" y "Accidente" no dudo ni tres segundos en salir corriendo. Cuando había llegado al hospital, con las lágrimas sobre las mejillas y la respiración agitada, una enfermera le había dicho que estaban atendiendo a Robín. Al parecer un auto había golpeado su motocicleta y él había sufrido grandes impactos. Justo en ese momento Robín paso frente a ella, acostado en una camilla y con su cuerpo moviéndose violentamente mientras los médicos trataban de controlarlo. Regina sintió las piernas temblarle y la enfermera la detuvo para evitar su caída.

La habían hecho trasladarse a la sala de espera y había aprovechado para informar a David y a Mary Margaret sobre lo que había pasado. John, al que reconoció como el amigo de Robín, estaba ahí sentado y con la vista en el suelo.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? — Preguntó ella en un susurro.

—Su vuelo se retrasó y tenía prisa por llegar contigo. — Él se encogió de hombros y levanto la vista.

—No puede ser. — Regina se pasó las manos por la cara sintiéndose culpable.

Ella pensando que Robín la había dejado plantada y él estaba luchando por su vida.

—Luces igual a ella.

—¿Disculpa? — La morena frunció el ceño.

—Beth… Luces igual a Beth.

—Si. — Ella rodó los ojos — Me lo han dicho más veces de lo que me gustaría.

—Regina.

La llamó Mary mientras ella y David caminaban apresuradamente hacia su amiga.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—No íbamos a dejar sola. — Respondió David — ¿Cómo esta él?

—Aun no nos dicen nada. — Regina sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo y su amiga se apresuró a darle un abrazo.

—Todo va a salir bien. — Susurró Mary.

Ambas chicas sintieron los brazos de David rodearlas y se abrazaron a él recargándose en su pecho.

—Señorita Mills.

Todos levantaron la vista hacía la mujer que había hablado. Una enfermera aparentemente joven con un rostro demasiado apacible. Regina no supo que esperar de su boca ante la tranquilidad que la mujer proyectaba.

—Después de varias cirugías, logramos estabilizar al señor Locksley; no sabremos qué tan severos son los daños hasta que él despierte. — Continuó la enfermera — Puede pasar a verlo si lo desea.

Regina miro a sus amigos buscando la fuerza que necesitaba para caminar. La chica respiro profundo y camino detrás de la enfermera quien la llevo hasta una habitación pequeña en donde Robín se encontraba conectado a diversos aparatos, acostado en una cama. La morena sintió ganas de tirarse al piso y llorar al ver a Robín, con el rostro golpeado y un tubo en su boca; tenía un vendaje extraño en la cabeza y un brazo pegado al pecho con un cabestrillo.

La enfermera espero unos segundos para salir de la habitación y Regina solo pudo avanzar hasta la cama con pasos titubeantes, como si sintiera que el suelo se iba a desmoronar si caminaba. Ella acaricio el rostro de Robín con delicadeza y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas; se inclinó y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico.

—Robín, por favor no me dejes.

Regina sintió un dolor insoportable en el pecho y no pudo contenerse más, cayó de rodillas al piso y rompió en llanto mientras tomaba la mano de Robín que estaba conectada a los sensores de pulso. La morena recargo su frente en la mano del chico y lloro en silencio.

Segundos después la morena levanto la cabeza con el ceño fruncido y miro la mano que sostenía, uno de los dedos de Robín se estaba moviendo y la mandíbula de la chica se desencajo. Regina se levantó del suelo con rapidez y observo los ojos claros del chico que se movían de un lado a otro.

—Robín.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogo.

Regina respiro sintiendo la fresca brisa del bosque a sus espaldas y sonrió al escuchar el barullo frente a ella; abrió los ojos lentamente y observó con satisfacción su trabajo de semanas frente a ella.

—Debo admitir, que no esperaba que esto fuera tan buena idea. — Comentó Mary acercándose a su amiga — Pero creo que estaba muy equivocada.

—Te lo dije. — Regina sonrió y se encogió de hombros — Algo tenía que hacer con la mansión.

La morena había convertido la planta baja de la mansión y el jardín en un novedoso bar y ese era el día de la inauguración. El jardín estaba repletó de mesas y sillas, y un enorme escenario al fondo con tantas luces que podían iluminar la ciudad entera. El sol se estaba ocultando y las personas llegaban al lugar admirando la increíble y minimalista decoración. Aunque no era algo muy común en Portland un bar al aire libre, Regina se había arriesgado y había convertido la mansión Carson en un lugar realmente increíble.

—Lo hiciste funcionar.

—Pues espero que siga funcionando porque entre el laboratorio y esto no tengo tiempo para que algo se salga de control.

—Bueno, pues yo creo que esto va a ser un éxito. — Alentó su amiga.

Ambas sonrieron y siguieron contemplando el movimiento de los meseros y las personas que llegaban al lugar.

—¿Cómo esta David? — Preguntó Regina.

—Saltando de la emoción como niño pequeño.

El ruido del escenario las distrajo de su conversación y observaron a los chicos de la banda subir. Encabezados por Robín, con su guitarra colgada al hombro y detrás de él, David, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sentándose frente a la batería. Ambas chicas sonrieron y desde la mesa en la que estaban observaron a los chicos prepararse para comenzar a tocar.

Regina sonrió al observar lo recuperado que lucía Robín, pues habían sido seis meses de recuperación y un par de cirugías más para que pudiera salir del hospital y seguir haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Ambos habían decidido convertir el piso superior de la mansión en un enorme estudio de grabación que había conseguido cierto prestigio y varios músicos importantes ya habían agendado fechas para las producciones de discos enteros. Robín había grabado su primer disco completo ahí y a pesar de que no pudo terminar la gira por el accidente, él había adquirido su fama por lo que habían decidido que él sería el primero en pisar el escenario del nuevo bar. Todo estaba funcionando; habían comprado un pequeño departamento cerca de la playa en donde vivían cómodamente. Regina trabajaba en el laboratorio de investigación farmacéutica en el que había hecho sus prácticas al igual que Mary Margaret. Robín había continuado dando conciertos en diferentes partes del país y personas de todos lados iban a verlo tocar al bar de siempre.

—Muchas gracias a todos por venir. — Habló Robín al micrófono. — Esta es una noche muy especial para nosotros y esperamos que la disfruten… Esta canción, la escribí para alguien muy especial. — Los ojos del chico se concentraron en Regina — Esto es para ti cariño, te amo.

Regina sonrió y escucho la música comenzar a sonar con una melodía bastante animada.

 _"_ _You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables, left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin', wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts._

 _I say 'Can you believe it?' As we're lyin' on the couch. The moment, I can see it, yes, yes, I can see it now_

 _Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe, for the first time. I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter. You are the best thing, that's ever been mine"_

—Señorita Mills. —Regina giro la cabeza para encontrarse con una de las chicas que ayudaban en el bar — Trajeron esto para usted. — La escucho decir entre el ruido.

Regina le agradeció y tomó el sobre que le entregaba la chica para después abrirlo. La morena leyó el contenido y su boca comenzó a abrirse lentamente mostrando asombro.

—¿Pasa algo? — Preguntó Mary no respondió y solo le paso el documento que estaba leyendo, su amiga comenzó a leer con ojos veloces y sonrió ampliamente — No lo puedo creer, ¿Robín lo sabe?

—Él sabe que estoy embarazada, hicimos la prueba hace una semana y solo fui al hospital para comprobarlo. — Regina sonrió y sus ojos brillaron — Pero definitivamente se sorprenderá cuando sepa que son gemelos.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y regresaron la vista al escenario en donde Robín seguía cantando de una manera animada y con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a su chica.

 _"You are the best thing, that's ever been mine."_


End file.
